Reversed situations
by The Infamous Fly
Summary: Dipper and Mabel Gleeful open a portal to summon one of the greatest demons of all time, but the spell goes awry. And instead of being transported to another plane of existence, they end up in an alternate universe. Meanwhile, their counterparts find themselves in a similar situation. ReverseFalls! Rated for violence, language, and death. Chapter 1 & 2 refurbished.
1. Plans go wrong

**Chapter One – Plans go wrong**

* * *

Dipper Gleeful strolled up the path which ascended Scraggle Tooth Peak; the ever present Journal 2 in his left hand, while his right clutched a small sack. His eyes darted back and forth occasionally, determined to be sure of his privacy. The wind rustled against his teal magician's outfit and caused his navy blue cape to flap behind him as he grew closer to the summit. He listened to the tweeting of the birds, the scampering of the squirrels in the bushes.

He smiled with the knowledge that once the ceremony was complete, this entire forest would burn with the might of a thousand dying sons. While this might have disturbed some twelve-year-olds, Dipper Gleeful was not the average twelve-year-old.

Neither was his sister, who was less of a mini-Moriarty and more of a sadistic pixie girl. Both were proficient in hand to hand combat, as well as the dark arts, and both had been traumatized too many times to allow the world a second chance.

The meek will rise, and they had hit the top. Now it was time to send the whole goddamn ceiling caving in on everyone below them.

This was because Dipper intended to sacrifice this world to demons in exchange for utmost power. He and his sister had spent the last year moving around the country in search of the first and third journals, so that they could complete the ritual to do just that, and once they finally located Gravity Falls, they had assumed that the rest would be easy. Instead, they had been met with the resistance, and from the least likely of places. First, in the form of the nosy nine-year-old known as Gideon Pines, and second, in the form of the spoiled brat Gid called his friend, Pacifica Northwest (or "Paz" as he referred to her).

Now, they had found the right spot, the correct date, and the necessary items to make sure their plan came to unique levels of fruition.

Nothing could stop them now. Not the Eye. Not the old man. And definitely not the mouth breather duo. Although, he had been forced to waste valuable time and energy summoning monsters to fight them, it had paid off in the end. They were defeated, and his sister now had the first and third journals.

Well, it didn't matter anymore. After today none of it would matter. He smiled, he would be able to gaze across the higher plane and watch as they suffered. He would be God, and he would finally know everything.

When he entered the cave, Dipper was surprised to find his "enemies" tied up and struggling. Gideon and Paz had been severely bruised (the former knocked unconscious). The last thing he had expected was for them to locate where the ritual would take place and try to disrupt it in some fashion.

He nearly slapped himself for giving the idiots too much credit.

Dipper smiled with understanding and glanced into the darkness, before calling out in his best 50's dad impression. "Oh, HONEY! I'm home!"

There was no response, but he knew that his sister would be back soon. He bent down on his knees and peered into Gideon Pine's eyes. He reached forward and ruffled Gid's normally immaculate hair, smiling at the scowl this motion produced.

Continuing the charade, he put a hand on his knee and leaned down with devilish eyes. "So, did you have a good day at school sport?"

As he did so he noticed the cut on Gid's left cheek, and his smile widened. His sister had already started on the meal.

"Oh, he got in taken to the principal's office for spying…"

_Speak of the devil._

He turned, and found that his sister looked crueler than ever. The pendant under her neck, glowed with soon to be unlimited power. She was wearing a costume much like his, silk shirt, black slacks, and rough cape, but of course, she had designed them. Mabel had always been better at endearing people, as everyone they had ever met fawned over her the moment she said something in that huggable voice of hers.

Of course, he knew better. He knew what she did to small animals on a regular basis, and what she could do to people if she really cared. Her lipstick only served to draw out how pale her skin had become as a result of the two of them not often entering the sunlight. She had permed her hair for the occasion, and, had she not been holding a knife in her left hand, she would have looked just as innocent as the world viewed her.

She moved over to Paz and sat down, pressing a knife against the throat of her victim. Her honey brown eyes became vacant of life as she looked up with the hint of a smile and with that perilous breathlessness in her voice. "I think that this one is a _bad influence_…"

Dipper stood, still playing along with the same sit-com-husband voice, "Honey, are you suggesting that we suggesting that we get rid of her?"

His face the picture of false shock, he was unable to stop an involuntary snicker when he saw the fear that crossed Paz's face. Oh, she was a big girl until shit got real, then she turned into a scared kitten.

Mabel's already unsettlingly large smile extended and she nodded as she responded in a sing song voice "You know me so well."

She lifted the knife into the air and with anticipation in her eyes she swung it down.

Instantly the joke was over. He grabbed her hand inches above Paz's sweating face, and brought it to her side.

She crossed her arms and pouted, "Your no fun!"

Dipper ignored the childish response, and removed the knife from her hand. He examined it for a few seconds, before tossing it back to her. She caught it without even looking, her knife throwing skills far better than his. He turned away from the hostages, focusing on the cave wall and the ancient markings upon it as he spoke in his normal, smug air.

"Don't fret dear sister, they will perish at our hands. Just not right this second. Once we transcend this reality, and exchange places with the demon, these two, along with everyone else on this god forsaken world will burn, freeze, and putrefy for the next million years."

He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Let them live now, and they will suffer later."

His eyes locked onto theirs as he said this, and the fear doubled. It was delicious, the power which he held over them.

Mabel looked down at her prisoners, and giggled at their distress. Turning back to her brother, she recovered and spoke in her regular flirty tone, "You sure know how to get a girl riled up, Dippy."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname, and told her that they should get started if they wanted to perform the incantation in time. He cast one last look at his pathetic foes, gave them the "ta-ta" gesture and then made for the area where the enchantment would take place.

Mabel one the other hand, waited until she was right next to the tunnel and blew a kiss Gideon and Pacifica's way, before skipping off into the darkness. He believed that she was whistling "London Bridge is Falling Down" and found his own smirk grow.

Quickly he turned his thoughts to the ritual. Recess was over. It was time for the final exam and he literally could not afford it if something went wrong.

Dipper Gleeful flipped all three books to page 333 and placed them each on one of the three stones which lay in front of the bonfire. He then opened the sack he had been carrying and tossed the purple dust contained with, into the flames. Tingles ran down his spine as the dust caused the fire to turn blue and form the faces of screaming souls.

For a moment the sadistic twins watched in slight awe. They had seen things which would make lesser minds outright collapse, but this was a once in a lifetime sight. Yes, they had performed ceremonies before, but after years of sacrifice and clawing to get the necessary information, they wanted this moment to gloat.

The sweet feeling of deliberation began to engulf them, causing the twins to almost forget to perform the next step. They glanced at each other, before joining hands. Dipper used his left hand to hold their amulets of power, and made sure that his sister did likewise before continuing.

"You don't have to coddle me, this isn't my first demonic evocation you know."

Dipper did most of the rituals, while Mabel was more geared toward influencing public opinion and getting information through any means necessary. Nonetheless, his holier than thou attitude grated on her nerves (as did most of his habits).

Had he been anyone else, she would have killed him for that alone.

He rolled his eyes though, and started the chant. She continued with the second verse, stumbling slightly on the Latin recitation. Again he grew exasperated, and she considered pushing him in the fire to make him quit sighing. Instead she waited patiently as he recited the third and final verse.

The fire pit rose and heaved, growing with the repetition of the chant. It changed color and widened, before swirling into a tunnel. The gate began to open, and gravity around them began to reverse. The journals which they had stolen, killed, and tortured to get their hands on, lifted slightly into the air, and began to burn lightly. Air began to suck into the portal, an invisible hand pulling the twins towards their just desserts.

Their interlocked fingers began to hum with conflicting energy, as their eyes glowed with the blue energy of the cosmos. Bands of light circumnavigated their small forms, causing all of their scars and birthmarks to glow brightly and burn against their skin. For a brief moment they heard someone whisper Dipper's name and then they saw two bodies toppling through the tunnel towards them. Before they could react they were pulled inside and blinded by the light.

It was like falling through a twenty story kaleidoscope, with every color of the spectrum being beamed at them, all at once. Dipper couldn't see anything except himself, wriggling as he fell towards himself. His mind splintered as he cascaded through and infinity and then regrouped in a fashion to please the multiverse. His legs kicked the streams of energy with tore through him, and like a fly caught on a net when a storm begins, he fell free and came to a crashing halt.

His stomach revolted against his form, as his chest burned with the reintroduction of oxygen. Snot poured from his nose as he attempted to sit up. His ankle hissed against the dried grass, and he realized that it had been twisted at best. He glanced over at his sister, to find her standing. Her nose had been broken, and she looked a tad woozy, but she was otherwise in a better state than him. She spat out a tooth, and rubbed her bloody lips.

After a moment of waiting him to stand, she rolled her eyes and lifted him to his feet by his shoulder. Groaning and rubbing his head, he quickly recognized the woods of Gravity Falls. A great hole in the ground lay right in front of them, with the words "BOTTOMLESS PIT" inscribed in red paint upon a splintery sign which someone had hammered into the ground. She tapped his shoulder, and he turned the way she was looking. What appeared to be an abandoned house with the words "Mystery hack" atop its roof, lay just a few yards away.

She turned to her brother with burning eyes as she spoke, "Where the hell are we?"


	2. A change of surroundings

**Chapter Two – A change of surroundings**

* * *

Gideon Pines finally managed to slip out of the bonds, becoming extremely happy that he had applied extra hand cream. Hurriedly, he fetched his Swiss army knife and cut Pacifica's bonds, before removing her gag.

She panted for breath, before complaining as she got to her feet, "It certainly took you long enough!"

He rolled his eyes, "Would you prefer I put the gag back in ya' mouth?"

She lightly punched him, "C'mon, we have to hurry if we're going to stop them."

She began to run towards the tunnel but he stopped her and bit his lip before speaking. "Paz, I read about the ceremony before…and if everything went according to plan then we should be dead by now."

She scanned the area in confusion, "Then what the hell happened?"

He gazed into the tunnel which the twins had run down, before turning to her, "Either they messed something up and the demon devoured them…"

He gave her a moment to let that idea sink in, not really sure how to react. If they were happy about it, they would turn into their enemies. Neither felt like mourning for the ne'er-do-wells responsible for uncountable humiliation and death threats over the summer. But although the twins had come close to killing them many times, neither Gideon nor Paz wanted them (or anyone else for that matter), to die.

Gideon took a deep breath and continued. "Or more likely, considering how resourceful they are, they summoned the wrong thing."

She looked at the tunnel, "So either when we go in there we will either find, their dead bodies…or a demon." they both stared at the darkness for a long moment, then Pacifica sighed and started walking into the tunnel, Gideon quickly followed her.

They entered the room to find that, the twins had not gone anywhere, but they didn't look dead either. Their costumes were gone; Dipper wore a torn up hat and a burnt navy vest, while Mabel wore an uncharacteristic pink sweater and a half shredded skirt. Pieces of glass surrounded the unconscious two, and a smashed up flashlight lay next to Dipper, who was wearing a baseball cap for some reason.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

_5 minutes prior_, _i__n a different dimension_

"Are you sure this is safe?" Mabel Pines gazed down at her twin, the picture of worry.

She gripped the rope which was tied around Dipper's waist, gently feeding it to lower him into the bottomless pit.

He called back up to her, "It's perfectly safe. Besides, even if I fall I'll just get spat back out of the wormhole, remember?"

Mabel nodded uncomfortably as Dipper pointed his flashlight at something further down the hole, his other hand clutching a jar. He glanced up with slight annoyance, "Now could you lower a little extra rope…?"

She looked back at the pile of rope and filtered a little more past her fingers. "Why are we doing this anyway?"

He didn't look up, this time, responding with scientific mumbo jumbo which he knew she couldn't understand. The one part which she did get was "There are magical worms which live down here, and their plasma can be used to fuel teleportation."

And even that she didn't fully comprehend.

She stopped feeding the rope, "But why do we have to collect them? Me and the girls were going to take Waddles out to the lake and see if we could get him to water ski."

He glared back up at her, almost completely out of sight now. "You can do that later Mabel. This is _important. _Right now we need to find these things, they could be useful against Bill. Now stop being skimpy with the rope."

She reluctantly fed more rope, pouting at his determination to place himself in danger. Her fear doubled as she watched him fade into the darkness. Her grip tightened when she heard him scream, and she called after with bug eyes.

"Dipper! What is it?! DIPPER!" She watched as a glowing blue light began to fill the hole, and desperately began pulling her brother back up. But she wasn't strong enough and the rope was pulled taught by unknown forces. Mabel dug her sneakers into the grass and called for help, but before she knew it, she was sent tumbling into the bottomless pit with a cry.

She watched as a glowing blue light began to fill the hole, and desperately began pulling her brother back up. But she wasn't strong enough and the rope was pulled taught by unknown forces. Mabel dug her sneakers into the grass and called for help, but before she knew it, she was sent tumbling into the bottomless pit with a cry.

The last thing she saw before blacking out, was her and Dipper, burning to death in blue flames.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

"You messed up the spell like you always do! YOU IDIOT!"

Dipper Gleeful gazed down the immense hole, "The fault does not rest on my shoulders."

He turned towards his sister and ignored the pain in his ankle as he stabbed a finger in her direction. "_You _must have messed something up."

She looked ready to tear him apart as she turned on a spicket sticking out of the back of the hovel, and began cleaning her face of blood and dirt.

Mabel growled as he inspected the dirt surrounding the hole, "We were supposed to be transported to a higher plane, not the middle of the woods! You were the one responsible for making sure everything was ready, you were the one who-"

"Shut it." He turned around and gazed at the sky.

"Excuse me?!"

He made his point, his stare unwavering from the blue sky. "We are not in Gravity Falls."

She folded her arms, "And how might you know?"

He pointed up, "Different cloud formation."

"Maybe the clouds have changed with the time moron…you and I would know these woods anywhere. WE ARE STILL IN GRAVITY FALLS."

He shook his head, and she stomped over to him with his next words, "We are here…but we simultaneously are not. The sun is in the same location, give or take four or five minutes."

Mabel turned away and sneered, "You must have damaged your brain brother dear because now you're talking in gibberish."

He ignored her, picking up his medallion from the grass and limping towards the shack up ahead.

"Hey!"

He didn't respond.

She bolted after him, "Where are you going?"

He stopped moving for a second and fixed his medallion, "We need to change clothes and patch ourselves up, then we can return to the cave."

Then he turned and knocked on the door of the shambling excuse for a building, the light from the window hinting that there might be people inside. The various signs as well, gave the impression of the tourist trap which Gid's father owned, the "Mystery Zone."

A teenage girl wearing a green plaid shirt and a ridiculous hat opened the door. She suspiciously resembled that Goth girl, who worked at the "Mystery Zone." She didn't look nearly as miserable, however, and had not dyed her hair black.

Her eyes lit up when she saw them and she spoke with familiarity. "Oh hey guys, Stan was looking for you-wait a sec, where did you get those clothes? And why are you covered in _soot_?"

The twins glanced at each other, before looking back up at the girl.

Her eyes shifted uncomfortably, "Uh, you're kind of creeping me out here guys…"

The girl turned to Mabel and spoke jokingly, "Dipper didn't get possessed by a demon again did he?"

Dipper smiled slyly as he realized where they were. With the cogs in his head moving a mile a minute he quickly fashioned a plausible story.

"Actually—Mabel got hit by some weird spell and she got amnesia."

The girl was startled, "Oh. Is she gonna be-"

Dipper interrupted, trying to hide his laugh "She'll be fine. I just have to finish the antidote, you just tell her everything that has happened this uh…umm-"

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "This summer?"

He nodded with a barely concealed smile and slipped past her. Sprinting up the stairs, he left a bewildered Wendy and an irate Mabel in his wake.

She hated it when he didn't explain things to her.

(THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN)

Mabel opened her eyes and looked around, her vision was blurry and her head hurt, but she could tell she was somewhere in the forest. She groaned and tried to rub it, but found that he hands were restrained. Mabel struggled for a moment but found that her sides hurt and the rope was too tight. Then she heard the breathing behind her and tilted her head to see Dipper was tied to the same tree she was.

"Psst…Dipper."

His snored in response, "Dipper…Wake up!"

This time, he responded by mumbling something about Wendy.

Losing her temper she screamed in his face, "DIPPER! Wake up! We're tied up and it's probably your fault!"

He was jolted awake, he glanced around with squinted eyes, "Mabel? Wha-what's going on?"

She couldn't turn her head completely but did her best, "You were the one who said we should go in the hole, and now look at us. I could be teaching Waddles to water ski right now!"

She rarely got angry at her brother but right now she was fuming. "The magic worms probably got angry at us for invading their home and now they've tied up us in the forest as punishment. And now we're going to be eaten by a BEAR!"

She tried to lift her hands for emphasis but the ropes were too constraining. Dipper tried to scoot over so he could get a better look at where they were. There was a bush right in front of where he was sitting, however.

"First; calm down, were going to be fine." He began struggling. "Second; the worms don't have a consciousness." He met her eye with a glare. "And third; even if they did, THEY DON'T HAVE ARMS!"

As he stopped talking his eyes drooped, and he had trouble keeping them open.

Mabel was about to say something but they both fell into silence when they heard whispering in the bushes a few feet away. Dipper tried to wrestle free of the bonds, and Mabel did the same, but their attempts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Don't bother, we tied them much better than you did. I guess you're not good at knots or incantations, huh?"

The twins both shocked at the appearance of their arch nemesis, Gideon. He was wearing a vest for some reason and his hair was messed up.

Dipper shook his himself back awake and glared at him, "Gideon, I should have known you were responsible."

Gideon looked confused, "Of course, umm, who else would tie you up?"

Dipper frowned, surprised by how the child's voice was no longer shrill and how his accent was not as obnoxious. There was something _wrong _about this.

Mabel yelled at him "Let us go or we'll beat you again and send you back to prison!"

Dipper leaned next to her, "Juvenile hall, you mean."

She ignored him, "How did you control the worms Gideon? Did you blackmail them?" Dipper was about to inform his sister that you can't blackmail worms when Pacifica entered the clearing and spoke to the confused nine-year-old.

"Gid! You never answered my question! What are we going to do with them? I mean, what's the point in tying them up if we're just going to wait for them to break free?"

The Pines twin's mouths fell open, and Dipper stuttered something out resembling words.

Mabel began to chew at the ropes like an animal, "Pacifica! We saved you from the golf ball men and from the flaming beard man! I shared a taco with you! What did we ever do to you!?"

Pacifica took a step backwards as she continued to speak as though the twins weren't there, "Wow. She's really gone crazy this time."

Gideon nodded, "I think the incantation must have done somethin' to their minds." Dipper noticed that Gideon was holding the third journal.

"How did you get that!?" He began to struggle with the same vigor as his sister.

Gideon turned to Pacifica semi-triumphantly, "I told ya', I think they forgot all about the spell."

Mabel stopped struggling for a moment and peered at them questioningly, "Wait, what spell? What did you two do?"

Their captors shared a look, but Dipper interrupted them. He had begun to nod off, and he attempted to speak Mabel's way, "M-Mabel? W-why is everything spinning?"

His voice came out resembling a drunken slur, the world becoming very difficult to see with how his eyes were blinking on their own. Even Gid and Paz were disturbed by this development, both stepping closer as he made a nonsensical noise. Mabel tried to turn her head and her eyes widened as she saw him slump forward in the corner of her eye.

"Dipper? What's wrong? What's going on?"

With his head slumped forward his cap fell off, and she saw the huge bruise in the middle of his forehead. His hair had become matted with blood and stuck to his forehead, obscuring his birthmark.

"DIPPER!"

She tried one more time to break free of the ropes but found it impossible. Panting for breath, she turned to her desperate eyes on her imprisoners and pleaded for their assistance. "We have to get him to a doctor!"

They glanced at each other again, each contemplating the potentially toxic notion. "Please! You can have The Journal! And we'll tell you whatever you want, but we have to get him to a doctor! Oh god please!"

The two preteens were disturbed to see that for the first time since meeting her, Mabel had tears in her eyes.

Gid removed his Swiss army knife. Mabel nodded, thanking him excessively as he began cutting the rope which constricted the girl who, as far as he knew, had manipulated him in order to get information, and had nearly killed him and his best friend. Paz knelt beside Dipper, realizing quickly that it was impossible for him to be faking this, and untying him nimbly.

Mabel pulled Dipper to his feet the moment she was free, and half cradled-half dragged him towards the golf cart which Gid had climbed onto. She lay him down across her lap the moment she got onto the cart, and Paz sat in the back to make sure she didn't go anywhere. She held a rock at the ready, while Gid hit the pedal and they screeched towards the nearest doctor's office.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

"And then your brother stuck my ax in the shape shifter's side-"

Mabel Gleeful, whose head span with conflicting notions at this point, heard her brother descend the staircase. She turned to find him poking his head out from behind the corner, and not so subtly gesturing for her to follow him back up.

She glanced back to Wendy and tried her best to smile warmly, "Thanks a lot, I think he finished with the antidote."

She made it halfway to the stairs when Wendy called after her.

"Wait a second, you guys never told me why you're dressed in those clothes."

Mabel ignored her and dashed the rest of the way. Soon she had gotten out of sight and was following her brother. He led her into a better lit room, and she became astonished at his new attire. He wore a vest and an orange shirt, like someone lacking completely in fashion sense.

She raised an eye, "What. Are you. Wearing?"

He looked up and smirked at her attitude, "The Dipper of this world has about twenty pairs of the same clothes. What a weirdo..."

"What do you mean the Dipper of this world? Tell me what is going on?"

He lowered the book and the smirk grew intolerably, "You know sister dear...had you paid a touch more attention when I was educating you about dimensional comprehension-"

She leaped onto the bed with a dangerous growl, and gripped his collar with fiery eyes, "Tell me or I will throw you out the goddamn window."

Dipper sighed and slipped off the bed. Straightening his collar, he approached the previously mentioned window, lifting the last piece of cake, which he had snagged from the downstairs kitchen.

"Think of the universe and the entirety of its dimensions, as a slice of cake."

"So…would you say that life is easy as cake?"  
He cast an evil eye her way, and she sighed before politely asking for him to continue.

"Usually, each dimension only rubs up against one another, but no one travels from one to the next."

He gestured to the icing where the layers of the cake touched, before continuing.

"From my calculations, we made a mistake in the ceremony. We needed a third person to complete the passage, that infraction combined with the fact that someone in this dimension activated a wormhole, transported _us_, here."

She looked confused, "Why are we still in Gravity Falls then?"

He grinned, "Ah, you see that…is the interesting part."

"REALLY? Because when you talk about cake brother dear, I just wet myself with excitement."

Another glare, followed by another request to continue.

"Whenever a being with adequate mental capacity makes a decision, the energy of that decision transmits into an empty dimension-"

He cut slightly into the cake, showing the mixing of the frosting. "-and creates what our popular culture would denote as an 'Alternate Universe'. So this dimension has a different version of you and I, and we have been mistaken for them."

She took a moment to process that, before growing agitated. "Well, where are they?"

Dipper shrugged, "I never claimed to be omnipotent, and we should be on the lookout for them."

He looked around, "Although judging on their living conditions they probably aren't very dangerous. They should be easily disposed of if they even are in this dimension."

His twin crossed her legs, "So how do we get out of here?"

Dipper picked up the book which lay on the bed, "Firstly, we are going to create another ceremonial chamber. I am going to see if this dimension has the same cave. I need you to continue talking to people; I want as much information about this place as possible."

Mabel frowned, "Why are you the one giving the orders?"

He rolled his eyes, "Because I am a planner and you are not. Now put these clothes on." He threw a large sweater at her and pink shorts. She stared at both articles of clothing as though inspecting a dead rat (actually, Mabel would be fine with those).

"And let's get this over with, the sooner we get the lay of the land, the sooner we can return and finish the ceremony."

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-

A being of unimaginable potential lurked in the space between worlds. They stopped in their latest deal, feeling something strange take hold. It sensed a disturbance in the universe, something shifting in an unruly manner. Something very much wrong had taken place, and wrong things were this beast's expertise.

_ Aliens to this world. Illegal immigrants. Someone who wasn't supposed to be here._ _Chaos was coming. _

He would smile if he had the ability to do so. Instead, he peered past the vapors of life and death and revealed something quite unexpected.

_Why, Pine Tree! Your thoughts finally became interesting…_


	3. Taking a look around

**Chapter Three – Taking a look around**

* * *

The doctor told Dipper he could get off the examination table. The boy nodded and leaped down, immediately taking his eyes off the pediatrician and glancing at Gideon. His face was completely emotionless. Gid felt sickly, he didn't like blood, and parts of the bandages wrapped around Dipper's head were brown with dried blood. _Wimp, all you can do is think about yourself. You're not the one with a fractured skull._

He almost laughed at the fact that, two hours ago, he had almost enjoyed seeing the bruises and cuts, and after all, Dipper had tried to doom everyone on earth. Just two hours ago, the tween had 'deserved' it. What had changed? Was it seeing the Gleeful girl crying? Was it the fact that, while they were bringing him here, he had become afraid that he would never wake up? Why had he thought that? Wouldn't the world be better off without him?

The door opened, and he glanced over to see Paz give him a "Mabel's not going anywhere look." He sighed reluctantly as she explained the cover story to the doctor, and felt himself slipping back into the morally grey area which he seemed to be stuck in when he looked over at Dipper again.

But he wasn't the same boy who had tried to kill him and Pacifica on many occasions, which had walked with confidence and had a sinister smile on his face. He didn't treat his sister like crap, he didn't use that elegant tone and those over complex words.

He looked….more human. The expression on his tired face looked just like Gideon's, when he got up in the morning and stared at himself in the mirror. A weak feeling of defeat.

The doctor opened a clipboard and jotted down a few things before tearing off a piece of paper and handed it to Paz.

He leaned down and grew a look of concern, "Where are the boy's parents?"

He raised an eyebrow as he said this. Gid glanced at Dipper, who just stared out the window. Reaching into her purse, Paz produced a wad of cash.

"Just tell my friend here what's wrong and we can get this over with."

She passed Gid with a tired look which shouldn't belong on someone as young as her, this early in the day. He watched her leave, before turning back to see the old man contemplating the bribe. The doctor sighed but began to list what Dipper should and shouldn't do while in this state. But Gideon was only paying giving him half of his attention, he had already begun to contemplate how he was going to get to the bottom of this.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

Dipper Gleeful walked through the Mystery shack, his nose in the journal. He had become fascinated with the sketches and notes, each demonstrating a slight variation in the laws of this world from the ones which governed his own. He had become so engrossed, that he accidentally bumped into a large man in a suit. The man cast a sour look his way, and he recognized him instantaneously. _Stan. The man who had a summer vacation into a living hell. _His fingers clenched involuntarily at the horrible memories associated with his great uncle. _Keep it together. It is imperative that the façade remain untainted. _

According to the diary which he had swiped from below the bed, apparently written by the glittery girly-girl version of his sister, they should refer to Stan as "Grunkle." Despite understanding the situation, he was still quite confused about it. How could she be so happy about such a disgusting man? How had this world's version of himself not worked up the courage to backstab the sicko?

His train of thought was broken when the old man gave him a distasteful look and spoke, "Hey kid, watch where you're going! You almost made me spill all this dough."

Dipper lowered his vision to the cash in the geezer's hands, and smiled as he slipped the journal beneath his arm, "Apologies…I mean, I'm sorry…"

He received a skeptical look, and he cursed himself. It was clear that he would have to dumb down his speech if he wanted to appear as this world's Dipper. "Uh,…ermm, Grunkle Stan… I was _wondering_. Is there a mountain named Scraggle Tooth Peak nearby?"

"One sec kiddo."  
The old man filled the register with the cash, and opened the door to welcome some costumers in, greeting each with the same "Welcome to a land of mystery!"

Once done he turned to Dipper and scratched the side of his head. "Do you mean Scraggle Claw Peak? Yeah, it's right on the other side of the lake."

Dipper made a mental note that some places might have different names. Interestingly enough, people did not. He thanked the old man for the information and was leaving the building when the con man called after him.

"Wait a second."

He turned, a little annoyed at the interruption. Stan spoke as he handed what looked like a cheesy idol to a customer, "By the way, think you look better without the hat. WAYYY more confident about that birthmark."

Dipper sighed as he walked through the forest. He had come to the conclusion that this entire dimension was full of imbeciles and madmen.

_In a few days you can say goodbye to it all, you just have to play the part for now. _

He arrived at the lake and stared across the gloomy waters and menagerie of boats to see the mountain. He would burn this dimension first though. That would make him feel better. Probably.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

Paz sat in the waiting room beside her arch nemesis, feeling as though she was watching a kitten, instead of the psycho that had giggled about killing her just half an hour ago. She had exited the examining room to find Mabel staring at the floor tiles like she had been traumatized by this very incident.

It made no sense. Even if Mabel Gleeful cared more about her brother than she let on, she wouldn't react this way. She had been around death and violence before, so how could she be so out of it now?

Mabel had spent the last fifteen minutes drying her eyes and pacing, and whispering to herself. One of the mothers there had been so disturbed by this behavior that she had asked Paz if the brunette was alright.

"She's just really worried."

She had carried her brother the whole way, whispering to herself and saying things like "I wish Stan was here." and "It's going to be okay. He always turns out okay."

Paz began to wonder if Mabel had switched minds with someone, using something like the rug back at the Mystery Zone. But her clothes were different; she was wearing a sweater with a shooting star on it. A piece of clothing which, besides being totally out of fashion, was something that Mabel Gleeful would not be caught dead in.

There was one last damming piece of evidence, something which Pacifica had almost kicked herself for not realizing until after they had gotten to the doctor's office. _How could I not notice the braces?_

Mabel lit up when she saw her twin exit the doctor's office, with Gideon behind him. She ran across the tile floor and hugged him, careful not to touch his head. Gideon shuffled past them awkwardly and joined Pacifica.

"He's gonna be fine."

She glanced back at the subject of their discussion dismally, "Fantastic…"

Both of them watched how the Pines twins interacted. "I believe I have come to a conclusion…"

She nodded absentmindedly, "I think I know what you're about to say. They aren't the same people…"

He continued to watch them talk as he spoke, "I don't just think their minds are different, their entire bodies are different. She has braces, and he has scars on his chest which I've never seen before."

She turned her head and peered over at him, "How do you know what his chest looks like?"

Gideon rolled his eyes, "We both saw him in a bathing suit a few weeks ago! Remember when it was a really hot day, and everyone was down at the lake…"

"Oh yeah…" She stared at nothing for a moment and began to drool.

He snapped his fingers in front of her face a few times, "Stop thinking about the shirtless male residents of this town and help me figure out what to do with the twins?"

She looked at the twins one last time and then she turned back to him, "You know who we're gonna have to take them to right?"

He subconsciously nodded, "He's the only one who would know."

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

While the best friends discussed their options or lack thereof, the twins were catching up. Mabel's anxiety had faded for the most part, but Dipper continued to reassure her.

"It's okay, all I had was a mild concussion. The doctor said that I should be fine."

He balked upon seeing the wetness of her eyes, "Are-are you okay?"

She nodded before wiping her eyes with her dirty sweater cuffs. "I'm sorry for being angry before."

He shook his head, "You were right, I got us into this, and I have to get us out."

She was still looking at the tile floor, "I-I was afraid that you were going to…die. A-and it was because I wasn't s-strong enough t-to s-save you from falling..."

He licked his lips and rubbed her shoulder, recoiling when she winced at the bruise on her arm. Sighing, he took her hand and gave her a serious look before speaking.

"Mabel, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault, and you couldn't control it. How about we just agree we won't blame each other for whatever happened, hmm?"

She nodded and he gave her another hug.

Then they turned and walked over to Gideon and Pacifica.

Dipper rubbed his eyes, "Okay, so clearly, you two aren't the same people who we know, you just look and…kind of speak the same."

Gid nodded, "Something very strange has taken place, and we think we know a person who can get to the bottom of it."

Paz seemed doubtful, "Gideon…are you sure he'll know about this type of stuff. I mean this is majorly confusing."

He turned to her, "Pacifica, do you remember how much he knew about Quentin Trembly?"

Mabel lit up, "You met Quentin Trembly too?"

Pacifica raised an eyebrow, "He died more than a hundred years ago-and how do you even know about him? Why-?"

Dipper interrupted her. "Can we please just get this over with, who is it that we're going to see?"

Gideon was walking to the exit. "Robert Valentino."

Mabel giggled at the face Dipper made.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

Mabel Gleeful strode down the sidewalk, searching for a distraction. This world bored her to tears, and she had no intention of gathering "info" as suggested by her overbearing sibling.

The moment she left the Mystery Shack, two girls had pulled her aside and had immediately started chatting her ear off. One was very small and of Asian descent, and the other girl spoke like and was about the size of an ape. She had considered telling them to get lost or luring them into an alley and killing them, but something told her that her brother wouldn't like that very much. The only interesting thing that they had been asking her about was the pig.

She had found it while putting one of these stupid and itchy sweaters, lurking under her bed. At first she had found it disgusting. _Who keeps a pig in their room?_ But then she discovered that the creature was well bathed and acted very friendly around her. And she had always had a soft spot for animals, the rabbits that they used in the show, and she never really liked sacrificing them for mystical power. She gave it some of the food which she located in the kitchen, and now it followed her around.

Mabel had just about had enough of the two babbling morons behind her, when she spotted something in a store window. A pendant, just like her amulet, except clearly not enchanted.

_ Yet._

She walked into the store, not bothering to hold the door.

The one named Candy spoke up, "Mabel…are you alright? You seem distracted."

Pretending not to hear her, Mabel Gleeful strolled up to the pendant. She smiled and slipped a hand out, pocketing it in seconds. Card tricks and dagger throwing had given her amazing dexterity and aim.

She heard a gasp behind her, and sighed as she turned to see the two girls with hands at their faces, the big one spoke first, "Mabel! I can't believe you would steal!"

"Yes, you must put that back, right now!"

Mabel Gleeful picked her nails as she gave them both piercing glares, "Listen girls, they have plenty, and I'm not hurting anybody by taking just one."

Candy looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it.

The other girl still practically yelled her response, "But you still shouldn't steal things!"

Mabel Gleeful was about ready to tackle the girl, but didn't want to ruin her cover and didn't like her chances. Then it hit her, these two saps could actually be useful.

"Alright here's what's going on, me and Dipper need some special items for banishing a demon. This pendant is one of them."

The big boned girl, Brenda, Mabel thought her name was, looked at the floor and mumbled an "Oh…"

Then Mabel Gleeful stepped forward and pretended as if an idea had just come to her,  
"What if you guys helped me? Everything would go WAYY faster,"

Candy scowled and fixed her glasses, "I don't know…I…I don't like stealing!"

The magician circled them and smiled as she looked between the two confused faces.

"But I was going to teach you some things I learned about flirting…"

That got their attention, but she was having too much fun to stop there. "And how to make boys want to kiss you."

The two glanced at each other as she turned away and continued with a barely hidden grin, "But I guess if neither of you were interested, I'll just ask Pacifica-"

They ran in front of her, "We will help you!"

"What do you want us to get?"

Mabel Gleeful smiled and picked up her pig. Now _this_, was going to be fun.


	4. Blood, sweaty pig, and tears

4

The doctor told Dipper he could get off the examination table. The boy nodded and leaped down, immediately taking his eyes off the pediatrician and glancing at Gideon. His face was completely emotionless. Gideon felt sickly, he didn't like blood, and parts of the bandages wrapped around Dipper's head were brown with dried blood. _Wimp, all you can do is think about yourself. You're not the one with a fractured skull. _

He almost laughed at the fact that, two hours ago, he had almost enjoyed seeing the bruises and cuts, and after all, Dipper had tried to doom everyone on earth. He 'deserved' it. What had changed? Was it seeing the Gleeful girl crying? Was it the fact that, while they were bringing him here, he had become afraid he would never wake up? Why had he thought that? Wouldn't the world be better off without him?

But he wasn't the same boy who had tried to kill him and Pacifica on many occasions, which had walked with confidence and had a sinister smile on his face. Who treated his sister like crap. He looked….more human. The expression on his tired face looked just like Gideon's, when he got up in the morning and stared at himself in the mirror. A weak feeling of defeat.

The doctor opened a clipboard and jotted down a few things before tearing off a piece of paper and handed it to Gideon. He leaned down as he spoke "Where are the boy's parents?" he raised an eyebrow as he said this. Gideon looked over at Dipper, he looking out the window. Gideon reached into his pocket, "Just tell me what's wrong and we can get this over with." The doctor sighed but began to list what Dipper should and shouldn't be do. But Gideon was only paying giving him half of his attention, he was already thinking about how he was going to get to the bottom of this.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

Dipper walked through the Mystery shack, his nose in a book; he accidentally bumped into a large man in a suit. After a moment he recognized him as being this Dipper's great Uncle, a fact that he had found by inspecting the scrapbook underneath this Mabel's bed. Despite understanding the situation, he was still quite confused about it. "Hey kid, watch where you're going! You almost made me spill all this moola." Dipper smiled and put the book down, "Sorry about that…uh, Grunkle Stan…hey, I was wondering. Is there a Scraggle Tooth Mountain nearby?" The man opened the door to welcome some costumers in, greeting each with the same "Welcome to a land of mystery!"

Once Stan was done he turned to Dipper and scratched the side of his head. "Do you mean Scraggle Claw Mountain? Yeah, it's right on the other side of the lake." Dipper made a mental note that some places might have different names. If he wasn't mistaken his dimension had a store similar to this open named "The Mystery Zone" He thanked the old man for the information and was leaving the building when he was called "Hey kid!" He turned, a little annoyed at the interruption. Stan spoke as he handed what looked like a cheesy idol to a customer, "I think you look better without the hat. WAYYY more confident about that birthmark."

Dipper sighed as he walked through the forest; this entire dimension was full of idiots and madmen. _In a few days you can say goodbye to it all, you just have to play the part for now. _He arrived at the lake and stared across the gloomy waters and menagerie of boats to see the mountain.

He would burn this dimension first.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

Pacifica felt like she was watching a kitten, instead of the psycho that had laughed about killing her. They were both sitting in the waiting room, Mabel, had spent the last fifteen minutes drying her eyes and pacing, and whispering to herself. One of the mother's there had been so disturbed by this behavior that she had asked Pacifica if she was alright. "She's just really worried."

She had carried her brother the whole way, whispering to herself and saying things like "I wish Stan was here." and "It's going to be okay. He's always okay." After she started pleading and saying things like "I'LL BE YOUR QUEEN, JUST PLEASE HELP ME SAVE HIM!" Her and Gideon had run over and began untying the twins as fast as humanly possible. Pacifica began to wonder if Mabel had switched minds with someone, using something like the rug back at the Mystery Zone. But her clothes were different; she was wearing a sweater with a shooting star on it. A piece of clothing which, besides being totally out of fashion, was something that Mabel Gleeful would never be caught dead in.

There was one last damming piece of evidence, something which Pacifica had almost kicked herself for not realizing until after they had gotten to the doctors office. _How could I not notice the braces? _

Mabel lit up when she saw Dipper enter the waiting room, with Gideon behind him. She ran across the tile floor and hugged him, careful not to touch his head. Gideon shuffled past them awkwardly and joined Pacifica. "He's going to be fine." She spoke stoically, clearly unsure how to feel about this "Great." Both of them were watching the Pines twin's interaction. "I believe I have come to a conclusion…" she nodded absentmindedly, "I think I know what you're going to say. They aren't the same people." he was still watching them talk as he spoke "I don't just think their minds are different, their entire bodies are different. She has braces, and he has scars on his chest which I've never seen before."

She turned her head and peered at him "How do you know what his chest looks like?" Gideon rolled his eyes, "We both saw him in a bathing suit a few weeks ago! Remember when it was a really hot day, and everyone was down at the lake." "Oh yeah…" she stared at nothing and began to drool. He face palmed and snapped his fingers in front of her face a few times. "Stop thinking about the shirtless male residents of this town and help me figure out what to do with them!" She looked at the twins one last time and then she turned back to him "You know who we're gonna have to take them to right?" he subconsciously nodded "He's the only one who would know."

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

_(While Pacifica and Gideon talk) _

"Its okay, all I had was a mild concussion. The doctor said I should be fine." he was surprised to find that his sister was almost crying; "Are you okay?" she nodded and wiped her eyes with her dirty sweater cuffs. "I'm sorry for being angry before." He shook his head, "You were right, I got us into this, and I have to get us out." she was still looking at the tile floor, "I-I was afraid that you were going to…die, and it was because I wasn't strong enough to save you." he almost laughed "Mabel, whatever happened, it wasn't your fault, and you couldn't control it. How about we just agree we won't blame each other for whatever happened, hmm?" she nodded and he gave her another hug.

Then they turned and walked over to Gideon and Pacifica. Dipper rubbed his eyes "Okay, so clearly, you two aren't the same people who we know, you just look and speak the same." Gideon nodded "Something very weird has happened, and we think we know a person who can get to the bottom of it." Pacifica seemed doubtful "Gideon…are you sure he'll know about this type of stuff. I mean this is majorly confusing." he turned to her, "Pacifica, do you remember how much he knew about Quentin Trembly?" Mabel lit up, "You met Quentin Trembly too?" Pacifica raised an eyebrow "He died more than a hundred years-and how do you even know about him? Why-" Dipper interrupted her, "Can we please just get this over with, who is it that we're going to see?"

Gideon was walking to the exit, "Robert Valentino." Mabel laughed at the face Dipper was making and tugged on his arm, pulling him outside.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

Mabel walked down the sidewalk, searching for a distraction, she was bored to tears. The moment she left the Mystery shack, two girls had pulled her aside and they had immediately started chatting her ear off. One was very small and obviously of Asian decent, and the other girl spoke and was about the size of an ape. She had considered telling them to get lost or luring them into an alley and killing them, but something told her that her brother wouldn't like that very much. The only interesting thing that they had been asking her about was the pig.

She had found it while putting one of these stupid and uncomfortable sweaters, at first she had found it disgusting. _Who keeps a pig in their room?_ But then she found that the creature was well bathed and seemed very friendly around her. And she had always had a soft spot for animals, the rabbits that they used in the show, and she never really liked sacrificing them for mystical power. She gave it some of the food that she found in a shelf, and now it was following her around. The two morons were blabbering something about water skis, and Mabel had just about had enough of it when she saw something in a store window. A pendant, just like her amulet, except clearly not enchanted.

Yet.

She walked into the store, not bothering to hold the door. The little girl spoke up "Mabel…are you alright? You seem to be distracted." Mabel strolled up to where the pendant. She smiled and slipped a hand out, pocketing it in seconds. Card tricks and dagger throwing had given her amazing dexterity and aim. She heard a gasp behind her, and sighed as she turned to see the two girls with hands at their faces, the big one spoke first "Mabel! I can't believe you would steal!" "Yes, you must put that back, right now!" she began to pick her fingernails, giving them piercing glares with her eyes.

"Listen girls, they have plenty, and I'm not hurting anybody by taking just one." the one named Candy looked like she was going to say something but thought better of it. The other girl still practically yelled her response "But you still shouldn't steal things!" Mabel was about ready to tackle the girl, but didn't want to ruin her cover and didn't like her chances. Then it hit her, these two saps could actually be useful. "Alright here's what's going on, me and Dipper need some special items for banishing a demon. This pendant is one of them." The big boned girl, Brenda, Mabel thought her name was, looked at the floor and mumbled an "Oh…"

Then Mabel stepped forward and pretended as if an idea had just come to her "What if you guys helped me? Everything would go WAYY faster," Candy spoke up, "I don't know, I don't like stealing!" Mabel walked around behind them and smiled as she looked between the two confused faces. "But I was going to teach you some things I learned about flirting." that got their attention "And how to make boys want to kiss you." they glanced at each other. "But I guess if neither of you were interested I'll just-" they ran in front of her "We will help you! "What do you want us to get?"

Mabel smiled and picked up her pig. This was going to be fun.

**_This chapter was extra lonnnng, so that we can get to the action stuff faster. There is a bit more comedy in this chapter then in the other ones but I still think it has its serious moments. The next chapter will be pretty short, for whoever doesn't _****_know Robert Valentine is Robbie. Hope you enjoyed, the next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. _**


	5. New friends and old enemies

**5**

Dipper pulled himself unto the cliff, huffing and groaning. _Clearly, the geography of_ _this Gravity Falls is quite different. _He had been forced to climb over several boulders, and walk through a number of ditches to reach the cave. So he nearly tore some of his hair out, when he saw that the cave had collapsed. He screamed a plethora of curses and kicked a small rock off the cliff, anger and frustration burning in his eyes. Then he heard a strange and slightly eerie voice coming from behind him.

"Somethin' the matter, Mr. Pines?" Dipper turned to see a strange looking prospector with a broken arm, a bandage on his beard, and a hat which appeared to have a bite in it, was sitting on a boulder, a smile of bliss content plastered across his face. "Who are you and what do you want?" The man smiled wider and stepped off the rock. "You wanna get inside that there cave, don't ya'?" he crawled across the ground like a spider. Dipper took a step back, and found himself on the edge of the cliff. He picked up a rock, and raised it to eye level, causing the man to giggle insanely and stand up "I gotta pile of dynamite back at ma' shack, just enough to open up this here cave and let you get inside." He began picking his teeth with a twig. Dipper spent a moment processing this information before smiling and asking in his most crowd pleasing voice "What is it that you want?"

The old man laughed, "I want to get payed the same way I was for my last job. Weird how that was for a strangely dressed possibly insidious child too." he scratched his beard and his gaze became unfocused. Dipper raised an eyebrow, "And how were you payed?" the man leaped forward and got unnecessarily close as he answered "I want to be payed in gummy worms, deal?" Dipper pretended to take a moment to consider this insane request, before extending his hand with a "You've got yourself a deal."

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

The library was tiny and ancient, everything was covered in dust. Dipper could see all of the building moment he, his sister, Gideon, and Pacifica entered. He could also see the buildings one librarian, and he nearly fainted when he saw what Gideon had described. Wendy's old, jerk of a boy friend and personal menace of Dipper's, was dressed in a yellow vest, and had suspenders on. His hair was well combed, and strangest of all, he was smiling. Warmly.

He handed a book to the old lady who stood in front of the desk, and she laughed at a joke of his before walking to the exit. She passed by the four pre-teens with a smile on her face, and Dipper felt his world began to spin. _Nothing made sense, everything seemed wrong, in one way or another._ Gideon told them to stay where they were, while he talked to "Robert".

Dipper watched as he made his way up to the desk and was met by what seemed to be the accustomed greeting. Gideon looked very hesitant, then he said something which made Robbie's smile disappear, then the teen leaned over the desk and looked incredulous. He started yelling something, but realized he was in a library. Then he covered his face with his hand, few moments muttering to himself before he turned and walked towards them.

Dipper almost swore he made the sign of the cross on his chest, before stretching his face to a smile and greeting them with a weak "Uh…Hi." Mabel giggled and covered her face. He became serious "What's so funny?" she almost burst out laughing, "You look so….old-fashiondy!" then she did burst out laughing and collapsed unto the marble floor, "HAHAH!" Pacifica rolled her eyes and Robbie stared at her with intense focus. He glanced at Dipper, who was looking around the room, and found that there were two or three other people here. Robbie stood up and looked down at the Pines twins, as Mabel got a hold of her laughter and wiped a tear form her eye. The librarian stroked his clean shaven chin, then he spoke "Could you all follow me into the back room?"

Dipper sighed and followed, with the same unsettling feeling that had been writhing in his stomach, now returning. Robbie opened the door behind his desk and led them into a small room, about the size of a projector room, filled with piles of books, tapes, and maps. The walls were covered with notes, some sporting codes, and other's covered in strange drawings. There was a map of Gravity Falls, stuck in the middle of the far wall. Robbie sat down on a stool and instructed them to do so.

He picked up a book and flipped it open, grabbing a telescope and placing a book right next to it and flipping it open. Then he stepped forward plucked a hair from each of the Pines' twins, causing yelps of discomfort, and for Mabel to cover her head and Dipper to glare at him. Placing the hairs side by side on the dish, he zoomed in and began to mutter to himself as he examined the hair. Dipper turned to Gideon and raised an eyebrow.

Robbie started looking very shocked; he took a few quick breaths and stood. He put the microscope away and sat back down on his stool, the same forced smile from earlier on his face. "Well I have good news and bad news." Mabel and Dipper exchanged looks. "The good news is that these two haven't gone crazy, or been mutated by the energy of their incantation. Instead, you two are…from a different dimension." Mabel looked to Dipper for guidance but he just shrugged. Gideon stood up "Uh…Robert are you sure that-" He shook his head "I examined the hair, and it doesn't have any gel in it, and we both know that the Gleeful twins wear a huge amount of hair gel." Mabel and Dipper were confused by this, but Robert kept on talking. "Also, their hair is longer, and while theoretically their hair could be mutated, there is no energy residue. Thus, the only way this makes sense is if they are from a different dimension."

Dipper stood up and walked over to the librarian "Wait a second, what do you mean different dimension?" Robert picked up the book he had put down moved it to his eye level, unintentionally showing Dipper the yellow six fingered hand on the front of the book, and the 1 which sat in the center of the hand. "Page 77. Many people of Gravity Falls have reported seeing strange portal open and close out of nowhere, I am hoping to discover more about this phenomenon soon." He flipped to a new page "Page 118. I have found that not only do strange portals exist, but after investigating what they lead to I found a strange world, full of chaos and doppelgangers. I found myself fighting hellish versions of my friends, their personalities completely different. I barely escaped with my life, and I am warning all inhabitants of the town to stay away from these portals."

He flipped to one last page, and turned the book to show a drawing of something vaguely resembling what the twins saw before blacking out. There was also a picture of a man, and a picture of a man who looked almost the same, but had a scar, and wore darker clothes. Robert began to read "Page 245. According to my calculations there are upwards of hundreds o these portals, and all of them lead to strange worlds, due to the danger of these portals, I am using a totem to try and close all or most of these portals. I don't want to be surrounded my mirror versions my friends again; I believe it has a debilitating effect on the mind. "He closed the book, "So basically you have been brought here by a portal, and judging from the purpose of what our version of you was trying to do, they were responsible for this."

Mabel was rubbing the sides of her head, Gideon was flipping through his book, Dipper stared forward with a frown, and Pacifica was applying new makeup. Robert sighed "Are there any questions?" He looked almost as confused as they were. Dipper stood up, "I have a question; how can we get back?" Robert grabbed a few notes and a book. "Well I have a few ideas, but I think the best way to do it is to find the totem used to close the portals and temporarily deactivate it. However, we will need to hurry." Mabel looked up at him "Well duh, we have to get back to our great uncle before sun down, he'll be worried otherwise." Robert flipped through a new book and spoke without looking up "I uh, don't think that will be a problem." She turned her head on its side, "Why?" He put down the book and stared at her with the most serious expression she had ever seen. "Because our versions of you are most likely back in your dimension."

**_Next chapter will probably be out around tomorrow. Sorry this took so long, hope you enjoyed. _**


	6. In the middle of the night

**6**

Dipper Gleeful was exhausted. He had spent the whole day acquiring information about this place, and coming to the conclusion that the version of him in this world had died or gone missing, as he had not seen hide or hair of himself. So he was happy to relax in *His* bed, however uncomfortable it was. And after a few moments he drifted off into the land of nod. But his dream was…different. He seemed to be walking through a massive museum, archiving a thousand dusty windows, with strange images flashing on each window. Do not touch signs were posted everywhere. It took Dipper a few moments to realize where he was.

In his own mind, his personal dreamscape. He had read about it in the journal, but never experienced it before. And the only way he would be able to enter his subconscious with his conscious was if a spirit or demon with dream powers invaded his mind and summoned him. The moment that thought hit he heard a mad cackling coming from the darkness nearby. he turned around, and peered into the fog of his own mind, seeing a triangular form hovering five feet above the ground. Then he heard voice which seed to echo infinitely,

"_Wel_LLLL_ **Pine-Tree**, Your mind got a lot more interesting, since the last time I was here, no more fantasies of Red, no more happy-goody-sunshine memories with Shooting-Star. Still lots of charts and graphs…_" The form disappeared into the fog, and then reappeared far away, opening and closing one of the windows.

Dipper grit is teeth together, and prepared for a fight. "Who the hell are you, and what do you want?" this question was answered by a cacophony of cackling laughter.

_"Now Pine-Tree, DON'T tell me you've forgotten **Old **Bill? Don't you remember all the fun we had at-_"

Silence. The voice stopped and was replaced with haunting whispers, Dipper picked up one of the Do not Touch signs, and raised it in self defense, right before a burning hand came down on his shoulder. He howled in pain and struck out blindly, hitting nothing but the movement allowed him to catch a glance of the intruder just before he disappeared back into the shadows.

"_You…are you? No, you're not he, and he's not me. And he isn't she anymore…you're…NOT Pine-Tree, YOU aren't supposed to beeee here… what will the OLD MAN think, when the stars start falling. And you start calling. __NAAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAAHHAHHAAHAHH__AHAHAHHAH AHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!"_

Dipper put his hands over his ears and screamed "SHOW YOURSELF YOU COWARD!I don't know where this Pine-Tree you're looking for is, but you clearly made a very large mistake." His palms were sweaty, and his voice was quivering, for the first time in his life, Dipper Gleeful was afraid.

He didn't like the feeling.

"_OF COURSE YOU'RE NOT THE RIGHT ONE….I was being silly. You're tied to a whole different wheel; **A WHOLE SEPARATE**__** RACK.**" _

Dipper stopped moving as the voice briefly became low and monstrous._ "I hate it when people like you complicate matters. YOU CAN'T JUST STAY HOME AnD WATCH THE BIRDS, NO SIREEEE! YOU GOTTA KEEP ON GOING, WEST HOH, MEN! TO ASIA! NahaHahaHaahaHahahaha…. GOD BLESS AMEARIC-_"

All this time Dipper had been closing in on where the demon was, and he reached forward a tore the curtain aside to see a giant, yellow, one eyed triangle staring back. The triangle laughed that same sickening laugh once more and floated over to him. Dipper took a step back but found that a crack had opened in the floor and he was trapped.

"_Okay, I understand, YOU AND I SHOULD BE FRIENDS!_" Dipper tried to wake himself up, no dice.

The triangle laughed louder and flew behind him, putting two hands on his shoulders and pushing him forward."_We need introduction. HI! My name is Bill Cipher. And I can help you, if you help me." _He extended a black gloved hand, and smiled. Dipper hesitantly shook it, causing 'Bill' to pick him up and lift him into the air.

"_OKAY, This is how it'll be. Since you need a third person, I'll help you get back and perform the CEROMONY, but you gotta get me a body_."

Dipper sat down on a chair which had just appeared, "What do you mean a body. You want me to kill someone or kidnap-" The triangle tried to shake his head, and almost succeeded. _"I don't want a human body; those break too easily, Hey! Does your sister know how to mold clay?"_ Dipper was confused by this strange and seemingly unrelated question, "I uh, I guess, I mean…she did a lot of arts and crafts stuff before I taught her how to…"

"PERFECT! Okay, so make sure she gives me a great body, what with all the muscles and such… and I'll be back in three days to pick up the body." He opened a door in the ceiling, causing light to stream into the dusty room. "_So do we have a deal_?" Dipper weighed his options, he looked at the huge eye staring at him and extended his hand, the triangle grabbed it and shook, blue fire surrounding their hands. It didn't burn though, it almost…tickled. Bill began to be pulled upward, and twisted as if reality was folding over. "Wait a second, what will you gain from helping us?" his question was answered by more laughing, "I'll have a body, and what do you care anyway? YOU'LL be long gonnnnee-!"

Dipper screamed as he awoke, the image of an eye in the center of a triangle was burned into his mind. He lay, back trying to discern whether or not what he had just experienced had been real. Then he saw the words scraped into the ceiling.

_I just remembered….MAKE SURE YOUR SISTER GET'S MY FACIAL STRUCTURE RIGHT!_

It was real; he was stuck in an alternate dimension. And he had just made deal with an insane demon. He would have laughed if he had been less terrified.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

Mabel Pines felt like she was sleeping in a marshmallow.

After Robbie, or this Robbie, had told them how all of this worked he had noticed the time and told everyone to go home, and they would start research on where the totem thing was in the morning. Mabel had been happy to go to sleep; she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to lie down and forget about all the bad things which had happened today. But as Gideon, this Gideon, had told her, there was no Mystery shack, and their lodgings were at the Tent of telepathy.

Once they had gotten there, the twins had been greeted by a number of 'agents' who were very angry at them for not being here for today's show. They had been forced to make up something up about getting lost in the woods, and when they were questioned about what had happened to their costumes, and why they were wearing these boring clothes, they had to make something up about a bear, which angered them further. Apparently, their parent's wouldn't like this, and one Skype call to Bermuda would inform them.

Finally they were allowed to go to bed, after promising to be here for tomorrow's show. To make matters worse, she and Dipper were sleeping in separate rooms. Now she would be okay with this, if she was familiar with her surroundings, and wasn't afraid that something might happen to her brother in the middle of the night. The bedroom was also filled with creepy looking toys and headless stuffed animals. There were signs and symbols inscribed all over the room, painted eyes which followed her no matter where she sat.

The bed was far too big, making it feel empty, it was too squishy. She felt confused and lonely lying there and staring up at the black ceiling. And to think, the day had started out so wonderfully, she was going to teach Waddle's to water ski, take a picture for the scrap book, and maybe look for a new summer romance down by the lake. Now everything was, so complicated, so wrong. All of her friends were what felt like a million miles away.

She slipped out of bed and glanced out the door, Dipper's room was across the hall, and the door was open just a crack. She looked around before grabbing her pillow and tiptoeing into the hall and to Dipper's door. She gave it a little knock and heard the rustle of papers, before the door opened and she saw a very weary looking Dipper. He had bags under his eyes and was slouching; he rubbed his eye as he spoke "Mabel? What is it?" she rubbed her hands together "So…would it be okay if I slept in your-uh, _this _room?" Dipper was silent for a moment then he nodded and moved to let her in. She smiled and thanked him, "I can sleep on the floor if you want-" he shook his head. "My bed is big enough to house a small family, it'll be fine." She laughed at that and jumped onto the king-size, ignoring the piles of books and scrolls which covered the floor.

She slipped under the black and red covers, and asked him what he was doing when she saw him reading and playing around with a number of tiny figurines. "This world's version of me has a bunch of these little statues, and I'm trying to figure out why." He had a number of strange books open on the bed and he was using a blue candle to read them. She looked at the books for a moment before looking back at him, "Uh…Dipper it's kinda late, and you look pretty tired." He nodded but kept reading, that same stubborn determined look on his face.

She sighed and leaned forward, blowing out the candle. "Mabel! Why-" She put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhh…we are being helped by Gideon, Pacifica, and Robbie, to return to our di-men-shion. You finally have your own room, but it looks like it belongs to a psychopath, and you have a bed the size of a water buffalo. Let's go to sleep." He looked at the books, then sighed and nodded. He picked up the figures and dropped them in a drawer, and then he put the candle on the bedside table and kicked the books off the bed.

She smiled and lied back, for a brief moment; content as she drifted off into sleep under the watchful gaze of her brother.

THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHENDISNEVER-EHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVENEHTDNEISREVEN

Mabel Gleeful was thirsty, her throat felt like a desert. She glanced at the monkey clock which hung next to the bed, 1:45 AM. She sighed and stepped out of bed.

After a long day of researching and collecting, she was tired. Still unused to the idea of where she was, she felt like a stranger breaking into some one's house as she walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, which she sort of was doing. But then again she had broken into various people's houses, and not felt nervous about it at all.

She opened the fridge and removed a can of Pitt Cola, drinking almost all of it in one gulp. The she heard someone coming, and out of instinct she hid under the table. It wasn't long before she heard the raspy sound of *Grunkle* Stan. She was going to get out from underneath the table but then she heard what it was he was saying to himself "I'm getting too old for this, I need to do this stuff earlier." He opened the fridge and removed a can of beer, slurping it down loudly. "I'm just so close, and I can't afford anyone finding out. Especially not those two upstairs." he glanced at the stairs before sighing and leaving the room, Mabel followed him.

He walked to the vending machine, and typed a combination in. In the dim light Mabel was able to memorize the pattern, "In three days, It'll all be worth it." The he disappeared in the tunnel behind the faulty device.

The twelve magician smiled. _This place was getting more interesting by the day._

**_Hopefully I got Bill right, I wouldn't want him to be too annoying, and it took me a little bit to figure out how his speech should appear. I think I came up with something that fit, if you enjoyed the chapter then be sure to post a review, Chapter 7 will most likely be up the day after tomorrow. Thanks for reading &amp; have a nice day/night, check out my other fanfics if you like this one, BYE! _**


	7. Sacrifice and Sorrow

**7**

Dipper and Mabel had gotten up at seven to go help research; they arrived at the library to find that Robbie was the only one there. He seemed extremely nervous around them, and left after leading them into the backroom, he refused to be in the same room with them alone. There was a mountain of books in front of them, and although Dipper burned through it like a forest fire, Mabel was a slow reader and kept getting distracted.

Gideon showed up late, and was half way through an apology for when he caught himself, and just picked up a book and started reading. Pacifica showed up nearly an hour later, she didn't waste time apologizing, she took a book and went to the far corner of the room. Mabel, bored by what she was reading, and interested to find out what was different here, walked up to Pacifica. "So uh…where's Grunkle Stan?" Pacifica looked up from the book with an annoyed expression, "Who?" Mabel laughed, "Oh, that's right, you probably wouldn't call him that. Stan Pines, or Stan Gleeful, I don't get how this name thing works. The guy who owns the Mystery shack!" "The what?" Mabel frowned, "There isn't a Mystery shack here? How does this town go on, it's like, the only cool place!"

Pacifica raised an eyebrow "I don't know what a Mystery shack is, but Gideon's dad owns the Mystery Zone, a tourist trap." Mabel frown deepened, "I wonder what Grunkle Stan does here?" This thought was interrupted by Dipper standing up and shouting "I FOUND IT! YES, I FOUND IT!" He was happy enough to do a little jig, but once he realized they were all staring at him, he stopped and sat back down. "I found it." he repeated, a little red faced.

His fellow researchers walked over to him and glanced down at the text, there was a picture of a temple, with two massive doors restricting access. Robert took the book from Dipper with a smile on his face, "I found a long abandoned temple in a cave behind the waterfall at the lake, it is guarded by screeching ghouls, and is the perfect place to put the totem and stop my enemies from accessing the power of The Rift." He looked back and forth between the four children, "Were gonna need to rent a boat."

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER-EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

"Dipper, I think you've finally lost it." He fumed, "This is serious Mabel!" She began lilting the candles she had arranged on the floor. "Yes, you were visited by a talking triangle, who wants me to make a clay body for him. This situation is so serious." Dipper yanked at his own hair in frustrations and glared at his sister hatefully. She stuck her tongue out and blew out the match before tossing it into a corner; then she and dropped the necklace in the center of the pentagon.

Dipper grabbed her arm and yanked her over to his bed, "HEY! LET GO OF ME YOU IDIOT!" He pointed at the ceiling above the bed, where the words were scratched into the wood with claws. She gulped, he exhaled and leaned over next to her ear, "So, do you believe me now, sister-dear?" She rolled her eyes and sighed as she nodded. He smiled and walked over to the pentagon, placing his own necklace in the center of it. "Are we going to get this over with?" She smiled, and removed the stolen kitchen knife from her huge sweater sleeves. "Yes…" She grabbed his left arm and pulled it behind his back, causing him to yelp in pain. She rolled her eyes and leaned close to his ear, speaking in a sweet voice, "Oh stop it, you didn't care how much I screamed when you needed my blood."

She slashed the knife back and forth quickly, creating the pentagon symbol on his palm. Then she let go off him, and did the same to her left hand. He clutched the wound in pain; it had been a long time since their last ceremony involving blood. She extended her bloody hand toward her brother, and wicked smile on her face. He grabbed it with his right hand and she grabbed his left with her right. Then he stepped over so that their hands extended over the candles and formed the circle in the center of the pentagon.

The blood of the two, shared in this despicable act, fell to the wood floor and congealed into a black mess. Mabel started the chant, getting really into it now. Dipper joined her and backwards Greek, Russian, and Northern Molalla, mixed together and created an echoing sound and a piercing light. The candles turned into spouts of blue flame, and the glowing blood was absorbed by the medallions. The ceremony ended with a flash of energy and the twins opened cleared the smoke to see two glowing medallions, Mabel smiled and grabbed one, immediately tying it to her hair bow.

Dipper attached his to a string and wrapped it around his neck, before turning to his sister, his hand on the amulet of power. They both smiled, Dipper raised a chair into the air and smashed it into the backpack that Mabel had raised. Then his sister picked up the kitchen knife with her newly reclaimed powers and turned to him. "Brother-dear, I do believe we are back in business." He raised a stuffed animal and moved it into middle of the room.

She sent the knife straight into it, and he grinned almost as insanely as his sister as blade wove itself through the stuffed body. "Yes, we most certainly are."

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER-EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

Since they couldn't all fit in a row boat, Gideon asked the Soos of this world for use of his boat. The man had seemed extremely agitated by this suggestion, and gave him the keys after a small duration, but told him not to get a scratch on it. They nodded and Soos went back to playing chess with himself. Dipper was finding this place more and more confusing by the day.

On the way out, Robert stopped to nervously say hello to this world's version of Wendy, a goth. She gave him a glance, but was mostly despondent. Dipper smiled; _at least some things remain the same_. Pacifica and Gideon had to practically drag him away, before he continued the one sided, extremely uncomfortable conversation he was trying to have with her. When they finally made it down to the lake, it was already noon. Robert had, apparently, read some things about nautical travel, and thus was put in charge of steering the vessel.

Pacifica and Mabel got into a fight over who should wear the captain's hat, then Dipper suggested that Mabel be co-captain. The title confused Pacifica but made the brunette quite content.

As the boat began its voyage across the pristine waters, Dipper decided to confront Gideon. The white haired boy was leaning against the railing and staring at Mabel and Pacifica's interaction, a distant look on his face. Dipper walked up to him and glanced in the same direction before leaning back against the railing. "Why does she go monster hunting with you?" Gideon turned to him; he seemed surprised by his presence. "What-"he faltered, "What is she like in your world?" Dipper sighed, "Kind of stuck-up, it's not really her fault. She had awful parents, a really rich family called the Northwest's. At first she picked on Mabel, and I always wanted to punch her whenever she spoke." He gazed out across the water, "But then we got her into a bad situation, and then she needed my help for something else, and she…got better. More bearable." He turned back to the shorter boy, "But…Uh, she still isn't the kind of girl who goes out looking for trouble, and would hang out with you." Gideon glared at him for that, "And this version of her doesn't seem, to me, to be any more adventurous."

Gideon looked back at her, and suddenly Dipper saw something he was very accustomed to seeing. The helpless look of loving someone, and knowing that they would never love you back. That hopeless feeling that everything you did was for naught and you would be stuck in a decaying world forever. _But whenever I feel that down, Mabel cheers me up. _

He looked back at Gideon, the boy giggled when Pacifica said something, that same high pitched giggle which had seemed psychotic to him not so long ago. _He doesn't have a Mabel. _He looked at Pacifica, how many witty remarks she was making, all of them flying over Mabel's head. _She's his Mabel._

"Her parents mysteriously disappeared three years ago, and she has been searching for them since. Right now, she is watched over by her godfather, who doesn't give a crap for her, and is busy trying to gain control of her family fortune." Gideon confided, without turning his head. Dipper spent a moment trying to process all of that, when he was done he turned to Gideon and said with a nod and a serious face, "I get it." The hint of a smile hit the smaller boy, and he extended a hand, "We never made being ally's an official thing." Dipper looked down at it carefully, then he shook it with a little vigor and said in the most comfortable voice he had used since arriving in this place, "I like the cap and vest; I think they really suit you."

Gideon smirked and punched the young detective's shoulder, before leaning back on the rail, looking out at the lake now. Then, in a confident voice "So, what am I like in your world?" Dipper looked like a bus had just hit him, and Gideon had to stop him from falling overboard.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER-EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

"Grunkle Stan, can you buy me some clay?" The old man turned to his niece with a raised eyebrow. "Why? And also, how much?" She did her best cute smile, "It won't cost much, and I need some for an art project." He raised an eyebrow, "Hey…didn't you used to have braces?" For a moment she panicked, then acting skills and sly tongue kicked in. "Well, I did. But…uh demon removed them!" The old man began rifling through the cash register, "O-okay, well if your parents ask, I'm not responsible for that."

She smiled at the man's indifference, "So can you get me some clay?" He sighed and tossed twenty dollars into her hands, surprising her. From the cashier girl's stories, his man cared more about money than anything else. _Perhaps it was because whatever he was working on was nearly complete_. With that thought she decided to bring up the subject of it, "Is it okay if I use the clay in the basement?" He stopped moving at that comment, "What do you mean? There is no basement." She smiled inwardly, "Then where were you going when you went into the room behind the vending machine?" His annoyance turned to anger and he leaned down, grabbing her arm and demanding to know how she found out about this.

Mabel was startled and almost scared by the roughness of his grip, combined with the volume of his shouts. Almost.

She had to restrain her urge to push him back, and use the power of her amulet to end him. _Wait, be patient. They'll be plenty of time for that later. _Shecomposed herself before answering, "I came downstairs last night for a glass of water, and I saw you exit the tunnel behind the vending machine, and then you said something about three days, and then you went back into the tunnel." His anger seemed to fade as realized who it was he was shaking and interrogating. He stood, looking half ashamed of his actions, "Listen kid, I'm working on something really big, something I've been working on for years, and I need you to keep it a secret for a just a little while longer. Can you do that for me?"

She frowned and asked "Why? What is it? And why can't Dipper know?" like the clueless little girl she was supposed to be. The man sighed, and got back on one knee. "You brother would never forgive me if he knew I was keeping this from you guys, so just please…please, don't tell him." She nodded and traced an X over her heart, "Cross my heart and hope to die."

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER-EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

"So how are we gonna get past these doors?" Pacifica stared up at the temple's first line of defense; they were twenty feet tall each and appeared to be made of red wood, with two giant stone bolts keeping them closed. Robert began flipping through the book, "Well, there must be some password to make the doors open on their own; no one could open them by themselves…" Mabel glanced at the stone arch which stood above the doors, and then she began checking her pockets for something. Dipper was trying to decipher the message written on the bolt, and Gideon had pressed an ear to the doors, disturbed by the sounds echoing from inside.

There was a TWIP sound, and a moment later Mabel was standing on top of the doors. Dipper looked up to see a smiling Mabel pull the big lever up there and the doors began to opened, unlocking themselves. Mabel stumbled due to the movement and for a moment her brother panicked. Then, she pulled out the grappling hook and as she fell she shot it into the ceiling, swinging forward and releasing. Pacifica and Robert had to dive to the side as she went flying towards them, and crashed into pool of water where they had parked the boat with a splash. She stood up, now covered dirty water and pond scum. She smiled brilliantly and lifted the device as she said "Grappling hook!"

Robert gave them each a torch, and the five of them entered the cavern and almost immediately came upon where the path split into three tunnels. They split into three teams, Gideon with Mabel, Dipper with Pacifica, and Robert, being the tallest and eldest, would go down the far left tunnel on his own. This plan seemed to go well.

For five minutes.

Then the tunnels were filled with the screams and screeches, as the ghouls came out to eat.

**_Sorry this took so long….I got caught up in other work. Hope you enjoyed, also note that the Stan's portal machine will function the way I have interpreted it, (Based on actual evidence in the show) and will be an important part of this story (The end is never the end is a hint to it's nature). Bill's master plan will also play a big part, again based on real evidence, twisted to my liking. So I don't want to hear any "That's not the way it works!" from nitpickers. I'm kidding, you guys are great!_**


	8. Monsters within & without

**8**

_5 minutes ago…_

"Why do I have to hold the torch, something bad always happens to the person who holds the torch!" Dipper was busy staring at the map they had copied out from the book; he glanced up for a moment to respond to Pacifica's complaint. "What are you talking about?" she sighed, "I've watched enough TV to know that the torch eventually goes out and then some monster comes out. I don't want to be the person standing so close to the monster that the torch blows out, and in this case I'll be standing the close to a SCREECHING GHOUL."

Dipper shook his head, "Listen, I'm the one reading the map, so you have to be the one who carries the torch. Besides, we're not in a TV show, that isn't going to happen." For a moment he waited to see if the universe would conspire to do that exact thing, after it did not, he smiled triumphantly. Then they heard a screeching coming from not too far ahead. They glanced at each other before turning and running the way they came. As they neared the entrance to this tunnel, a ghoul walked into view and blocked it.

The creature was blue, had razor sharp teeth, a thin frame and long, raggedy hair. It screeched as they approached, stunning them and causing Pacifica to accidentally drop the torch. They heard more screeches, and the sounds of more ghouls approaching from the other side.

They were surrounded.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

Gideon groaned as he pulled his leg out of the mud. _These were new shoes_. The floor of this tunnel was akin to the surface of a swamp. He wiped some muck off the map, Mabel had been holding it previously but after she tripped the map had fallen to the floor, and gotten excessively dirty. He had relinquished her of her duties, and decided to appoint her the torch carrier.

Now parts of the map we unrecoverable and he wasn't even sure if they were going in the right direction. She remained happy despite the situation and events surrounding it, it was strange seeing her so happy when yesterday she had been mostly in hysterics. Now she was as cheery as a turkey in December, as his grandmother used to put it. It was similar to the cheeriness that her counterpart had exhibited, but less disturbing and with more warm smiles and less insane grins.

He glanced down at the map; they were about a hundred yards from their destination. "So, what was it you were saying about you being my queen yesterday?" She laughed nervously, "Well…he…you certainly are full of questions." he frowned, "What do you mean?" She laughed nervously again, "I heard you ask Dipper what you, and what Pacifica were like back in our world." HE looked back up from the map, "You were eves dropping?" She sighed, "I read your lips, and heard some of it as well. You know that the boat isn't actually that big, right?"

He groaned, and rubbed his forehead "Why don't you just…answer my original question?" She pulled her boot out of an extra sucky spot. "In our world, you were kind of obsessed with me. Whenever you said you would take over Gravity Falls you always said I would be your queen." Once again, she laughed nervously, clearly trying to diffuse the tension. He seemed stunned by this knowledge and began to walk at a slower pace, "So wait a second, you're telling me that not only am I evil in your world. But I am also creepily obsessed to you?" She nodded, "And you have ridiculously tall hair."

He seemed greatly disturbed by this knowledge, and Mabel, not wanting to see anyone unhappy, decided to cheer him up. "But I mean, that's a whole different dimension, you're a really nice guy in this dimension!" He didn't respond, he seemed to be having trouble process all of this. "I mean, boys have a way of finding me irresistible." She said this half-jokingly, and half hoping to con him. Then she became serious, "Although in your case, I really wished they didn't."

They came to a dead end. Gideon pulled out the map, "Wait a second, how? Why? Where is it? Where is the door? There is supposed to be a door here which leads to the main chamber." Mabel shrugged, "Maybe it's behind this wall." She smiled and leaned on the muddy stone wall, "You know like one of those super-secret passageway thingys." As she said this her hand slipped and hit a button. "Whoa! Whoa-ahh." the wall began to move and she crashed into the mud, getting the stuff all over her skirt. "Ah man!" Gideon wasn't paying attention to her though; he was listening to the sounds of the machinery shift around in the walls.

Suddenly the ground gave way and they were sent tumbling into the abyss below.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

Stan leaned back in his chair, and tried to relax. _In two days it would all be worth it. _He hated sneaking around his two favorite nephew and niece, but he had been working on this for far too long to have it ruined. He wanted to trust Mabel, but part of him knew that right now she was most likely spilling the beans. _Dishonesty was not the girl's strong point._

_What would he say when the time came? And what would he do if the boy to in the way?_ He sighed, Dipper reminded him so much of himself. Headstrong, stubborn as a mule, and smart as whip. And best case scenario he would break the kids heart, worst case, well, he didn't want to think about what he would have to do if the kid came between him and The Plan. He didn't want to do something drastic, bit he couldn't just throw all that work away.

Suddenly a plan came to mind. _Shut of the elevator once you get down there, then there will be no unwanted interruptions. _He smiled to himself, relived at having though of this simple answer to such a complex problem. He wondered where that idea had come from. He had never been a plan maker, or really that good at preparation.

_Oh well, what difference does it make? _

He was unaware of the massive eye which now watched him, and whispered from the mindscape. The old man's contended thoughts made Bill laugh even harder.

_ "All according to plan! HAHAHAH!"_

He had always wanted to say that.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

Dipper swung the burnt out torch in the air, trying to keep the ghouls at a sensible distance. With his back pressed to the tunnel, he felt the urge to say something to Pacifica. He didn't really know her, but he didn't want her to die without some comforting words, and he didn't want to die without someone by him. "I-uh, that is…" His hand pressed against the stone button, long covered over by mud. And the road behind him slid open, he went toppling backwards and in an attempt to stop from falling backwards, he accidentally grabbed his companion and pulled her with him. There was a splash as they landed in a mucky river and were swept downstream. Up ahead two massive blade pendulums swung back and forth, Dipper ducked down to avoid decapitation and yelled for Pacifica to do likewise.

Once they passed the pendulums, a giant stone fist punched the river, before retracting into the ceiling and repeating the process, it was only fifteen yards away. The blonde yelled out to no one "WHAT LUNATIC DESGINED THIS PLACE!" Dipper had a few theories but knew that now was not the time for discussion on the subject. He grabbed a root that stuck out from the left side of the river, using his feet right in front of where the fist came down. He tried to calculate the precise moment to let go, when his companion slammed into him and he screamed as they both were swept towards the deathtrap. The fist slammed right in front of them, inches from the terrified Dipper, before retracting and allowing the tow to drift past its range and go toppling off the waterfall at the end of the booby trapped river.

They crashed into shallow water, making Pacifica grabbed her side in pain, and Dipper to momentarily be stunned. Dipper held his head protectively, and thanked god that he had landed on his back. Glancing around the bog, he caught sight of Mabel and Gideon laying in a pile of mud, the white haired boy attempting to get up, but being dragged back down by the suction of the substance. Mabel was even deeper in the mud, unable to remove her arms; she squirmed and glanced around, clearly distraught. He grabbed Pacifica's shoulder and pointed towards them, she wiped mud off her face and they shared a worried glance before the two preteens ran over to the quicksand pit and started pulling. The quicksand was defiant and their attempts seemed in vain, then they heard a sound behind them.

"Move aside." Dipper turned to see Robert, covered in mud, with little snakes squirming all over his vest. He had bruises and little cuts all over his face, and he had a determined look on his face that almost scared Dipper. The blonde and the brunette moved slightly to the side and Robert leaned over, speaking calmly "The only way to get out is for you to embrace the buoyancy and swim this way." Mabel shook her head, "I can't." He tried to smile but faltered, "Sure you can, just swim towards me." She stopped struggling and slowly started to wade over to him. Gideon saw this working and started to do the same.

"That's it; just keep swimming, almost out." Dipper bit his lip, his sister was now almost out of the pool. The twins eyes met and he struggled to give her an encouraging smile, she returned the favor and removed her hand out of the sand two give him a thumbs up. Then they heard an all too familiar sound. Pacifica and Dipper turned to see three ghouls marching toward them, there lopsided feet slowly taking bringing them closer to their next meal. Dipper gulped and looked around; he saw a stalagmite and grabbed it, lifting the piece of stone with unsteady arms and succeeded in lifting it above his head. Pacifica picked up a rock and threw it at one of the fiends. Causing it to lurch back, eerily enough the creature did not react to the pain, perhaps because of its undead origins. The other ghouls took this as a signal to attack, and charged forward. Dipper swung and crippled one of the creatures, and it buckled over, still growling and now crawling across the ground. The boy leaned against the ring of stone which surrounded the pool, and kicked the monstrosities head.

Pacifica picked up another rock and used it to keep a ghoul at bay. Robert was trying to keep Mabel from panicking, "It's gonna be okay, they are just undead flesh eating screechers." He stopped talking for a moment, and face palmed, "You 'know what? Just forget I said anything. Concentrate one getting out of this thing." Gideon reached the side of the pool and Robert help him out, and then he extended a hand in Mabel's direction. Just then a ghoul grabbed his collar and was about to take a bite out of his head when Gideon slammed Robert's book into its head and Dipper Slammed his club into its stomach. Robert screamed when he realized what was behind him and leaped to the side, as the creature toppled into the quicksand pit and began struggling. Mabel was horrified and tried to swim away from it, but the ghoul was quickly swallowed up by the earth.

She took a deep breath and swam past where it had disappeared, watching as Dipper clubbed the last ghoul to death after death, and he turned to help her out of the quicksand. A hand shot out of the muck and grabbed her leg, "AHH! NO! AH! AH!" she kicked multiple times, trying to dislodge the monsters grip but found the creature far too strong. Pacifica grabbed Dipper and began pulling, and Gideon grabbed her. Robert asked Gideon for his Swiss army knife, which he threw to him, then the librarian stepped onto the rim of the pool and stabbed the hand. After a few more stabs and all three children almost being pulled into the quicksand, the grip broke and Gideon, Pacifica, and Dipper went toppling backwards with Mabel on top of them.

Robert smiled and sat down, "Man that was intense."

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

The insane prospector smiled as he lit the fuse and hopped out of blast range, Dipper gleeful was standing behind a boulder, hands over his ears.

There was a huge BOOM, and then rubble wet flying everywhere. Sticking his head up, Dipper smiled when he saw the entrance to cavern now completely unobstructed. He threw bag of gummy bears to the old man, and walked into the cave with a hideous smile on his face. He turned on his flashlight and waved the beam through the darkness, noticing the immense amount of bats which resided on the ceiling. Then he stumbled over something, and dropped the flashlight with a clatter. With a groan he stumbled to his feet and ran over to the fallen device, as the young magician picked it up he heard a rumble and a growl as something huge moved in the darkness. Taking a step back, he raised the beam of light to reveal a giant bear with a tangle of antlers extending from the top of its head. It opened its mouth to reveal three rows of teeth, as it moved into the light he saw it had stripes on its lower back. Its eyes had four pupils in them, and glowed luminously.

_STUPID! STUPID! Should have checked to see if this cave was inhabited first. _Mentally slapping himself, Dipper took a few steps backward, before running out of the cave as fast as possible. The bear-tiger-elk creature followed him, and roared with rage at being disturbed. He began climbing down the cliff side, and the beast swung its car sized claws at him, causing the young magician to dislodge from the cliff side and fall to the ground below. He coughed and hissed in pain, before staggering to his feet and watching as the monster began climbing down the cliff. _Stupid animal. _He used his powers to raise a large rock and throw it at the monster, with little to no effect. He realized he couldn't take this thing head one, so he began running into the dense forest, hoping to lose the beast amidst the pines.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

"And then I had to run from a boulder for fifteen minutes. And I fell in a hole and ended up down here." Robert explained, as they neared the totem. They had all told each other what had happened to one another, and they had found a tunnel which led to the room containing the totem.

It stood on a stone pedestal, and had a big sign in front of it which said, _DO NOT DISTURB UNDER ANY CERCIMSTANCES_. Gideon glanced at the sign, and opened his mouth, but quickly shut it. Robert carefully removed the totem; for a second all of them were afraid that it would trigger some type of trap. But when nothing happened they all sighed in relief and he put the totem inside his backpack. It was a statue of a man holding a key with a triangular handle and weird carvings on it. Once he was sure it was secure, the young librarian turned to them with a smile, "Now all we need to do is find a way out of here."

The walls started to rumble, and spikes popped out of the ceiling and it began to steadily slip towards the ground. Dipper groaned, "Ah, c'mon!" they ran towards the door to see five ghouls were blocking the exit. Pacifica groaned, "Not you guys again! There is no way, that I am dying surrounded by nerds!" she slammed her hands into the stone pedestal and it fell over, crushing the ghouls as they had been forced to walk in a straight line by the narrow doorway, the five ran out of the room, with Gideon giving his best friend a high five as they ran out. Finding only a few more ghouls scattered throughout the cavern they quickly scanned the area and found a crack in the wall. Just as the adventurers began slipping through the crack, the ghouls noticed them and screeched, calling more of their kind.

Robert motioned his hand and Pacifica slipped through the crack as fast as possible, Gideon followed her. One of the ghouls ran straight at them, Robert punched its jaw and sent the monster spiraling in the other direction. "GO! NOW!" He kicked the other ghoul which ran at him, and diverted the course of the third attacker into the first. Mabel slipped through the crack; and Dipper looked back at the librarian one last time before doing likewise. Robert then kicked the second ghoul back down and bent down to move through the crack. As he did so the third ghoul crawled forward and grabbed his one of his feet, tearing the pant leg and scraping his skin. He kicked it in the face angrily, and squirmed out of the crack.

It had led them into a tunnel, full of pond scum and crabs. Dipper was trying to follow the smell of the lake to the exit; Mabel smiled and told him to stand aside "I learned a thing or two about smelling from Waddles." She got on her all fours and began crawling across the ground, with her nose to the floor. Dipper, clearly disturbed by this, turned to the others "I'm sorry, sometimes she just-" "FOUND IT!" she ran off down one of the tunnels. There was a moment of silence, and then they all stared at each other for a few secounds, and ran after her. After a few minutes of running in the dark, they were all nearly blinded by Mabel pulling aside a curtain of moss and letting the vibrant dusk light stream in.

The tunnel had ended in a cave on the other side of the island. It took them a little while, but once the four of them had found their way back to the ship and Robert gave the totem to Gideon, asking him compare it to the totems in the Journals, and figure how to disenchant it. Dipper had asked if he could help, to which Robert shrugged and Gideon nodded.

They began their research as Pacifica asked Mabel if she could train her to smell that well and as Robert piloted the ship far, far, away from the island, without ever looking back.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

Dipper had told Mabel he would be at the mountain, uncovering a cavern or something boring like that, so after her discussion with the old man, she had decided to go and inform her brother about the secret room. She had just started walking when Wendy asked her if she needed a ride in the golf cart. The mountain was quite far away, and she supposed she could pull Dipper to the side once they got there. "Sure!" She skipped around the cart and slid into her seat, clicking the seat belt quickly. "Where are you going?" she tried to recall what Dipper had told her the name was, "Um, Scraggle Claw Mountain?" Wendy nodded, and Mabel felt triumphant. _This ditz could be almost useful as those two loser girls._

The only downside of this means of transportation was that the girl felt the need to talk to her. "So, uh, what demon wanted to give you amnesia and why?" After her encounter with the old man, Mabel had created a story in her head. Even if these people were as stupid and shoulder shrugging as she believed them to be, she still should be ready. "There was a Manipulation demon, he wanted to turn me into a really popular girl and use me to infiltrate this group of popular twelve year old girls, who had accidentally summoned him. Once he got a feel for their weaknesses he would take over their minds and then take over more and more girls from there. Dipper banished the demon, but I still had amnesia so he had to perform another spell, but I had to know some things for the spell to work so he had you explain things to me."

Wendy was stunned, "Wow." Mabel nodded, bored by her own story. "Wow." Mabel just realized she had left something out, "Also, the demon made my braces disappear and corrected my teeth so that I could infiltrate the group." Wendy glanced at her before looking back at the road and saying in an impressed voice "Wow."

The redhead had a few more questions for her on the way, but Mabel found it easy to make something up and distract her. _She was about as easy to manipulate as everyone else in this crummy dimension. _

They were almost to the mountain when Dipper came running out of the woods, gasping for air and covered in sweat. Wendy got out and ran to him, Mabel sighed and stepped out. "Dude! Are you okay?" He pushed them towards the golf cart, "No time to explain. There's a huge-" He was interrupted when a giant claw crashed out of the trees and slammed down in front of them. Sent sprawling, Mabel stared up at a bear-tiger-elk as it roared and walked out onto the road. Groaning she glared at her brother, "_What_ did you DO!?" she was surprised to see how scared he was, she couldn't remember the last time he lost his composure. The young magician reached into the massive sleeve of her sweater, (she was finding these sweaters useful for concealing her weapons and the cut on her left hand) and removed the bloody kitchen knife. Then she charged toward the beast which swung its paws back and forth, trying to crush her.

She leapt unto the creature, and ran up its arm. The beast swatted at her, but she just ducked and giggled at its attempts. Leaping unto the creature's back, she stabbed the knife into it, the creature howled in pain and swatted again. She laughed and back flipped to the ground where she stabbed the ankle, causing blood to pour down and stain her sweater. The beast kicked a cloven leg back and sent her flying into the road. Then the monster charged towards her brother.

She regained her breath and stared at the monster in rage, charging back at it, she ran up its leg and stabbed the monsters lower back. It howled once more, and She climbed up its back, onto its head, and grabbed its antlers with a smile. Tugging the antlers as she fell down, the monster was toppled over as she cart wheeled away. The monster began to get back up, and Mabel turned to her brother. "THE CART!" He looked to the golf cart and smiled raising his hand, a blue glow beginning to form around the golf cart, then Mabel joined him and they lifted it high into the air, before releasing and sending it crashing into the monster. There was an explosion, and the monster's fur caught fire. It writhed in pain a little, before collapsing into the woods.

"G-guys?" Turning, with fire in her eyes Mabel saw the redhead; she was crouched on her knees, and had a scared look in her eyes. Dipper stepped over to his sister "We're going to have to dispose of here aren't we?" Mabel smiled "Do I detect a little disappointment in your voice?" He glared at her. "Guys…please tell me what's going on…" Mabel rolled her eye, "Shhh, the grownups are talking." she flexed her hand and the teenager went flying into a tree with a cry. "Now, as I was saying, before I was _rudely_ interrupted." she glared at a whimpering Wendy as she said this, "I think we should keep her alive. We need blood for the ceremony, and it's been a long time since I tortured anybody…"

Dipper rubbed his chin, "Fine. We'll take her with us to the cave." he moved his hand and rock slapped her on the back of the head, causing her to fall unconscious. Mabel smiled raised her body into the air as they began walking towards the mountain. "By the way, I have some very interesting information about the old man…"

.

.

.

.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: I lightly edited this chapter after finding multiple problems with it. _**


	9. Conversations with demons

**9**

After safely placing the totem in Robbie's backroom, the Pines twins had been forced to go perform a magic show, which went about as well as can possibly be expected. With no prior knowledge of what to do the Twins failed miserably and were promptly booed off the stage and yelled at for ten minutes, before their agent sent them to their rooms. They fell asleep almost immediately upon lying down, and entered a deep restful sleep.

Dipper was the first up and had to practically drag his sister out of bed. They were picked up by Gideon in a golf cart. Apparently someone had broken into the library, and now the totem had disappeared. When they arrived at the library Sherriff Durland and Deputy Blubs were bumbling about and seemed confused by the notion that there was a place where people came to read, and that Robert was running the library all by himself. "Aren't you kids into the hip hops and the jam boxes nowadays? I didn't know teenagers even read books…" Robert glowered at the two men, "I'm going to tell you one last time, there are plenty of teenagers who read, and I am the assistant to the actual librarian, who isn't here most of the time. Now are you going to help me or not?" The officers shrugged, "We'll get back to you." Said Durland as the two strutted away calmly.

Robert fumed; "How-why-I, I need to sit down." he sat behind the desk and began squeezing a ball of clay which lay on the desk. Pacifica was already there; she rolled her eyes at the teenager's rage, and turned to the two of them. "He gets like this sometimes, he has a lot of resentment towards the government, and society, and the media. And most people in town now that I think about it." Mabel frowned, "Really? He seems so nice…" Gideon walked up to them, "He keeps it all underneath. C'mon, it looks like we're going to have to figure out who's responsible for this."

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

"He said to make sure that you got his facial structure right, what do you think that means?" Mabel sighed as she began on forming the legs of clay. "A joke? You said he didn't have a face anyway." The boy was flipping through the journal with a 3 on it like a madman, and he seemed to have developed an unhealthy obsession with the triangle man. "Mabel, I'm telling you, who ever this guy is, he has left marks all over this town, the attic window is triangular, the symbol on the top of the museum is a triangle with an eye, and those playing cards back at the shop have triangle men on them and the rug in the shack, on a container of makeup. He's everywhere, everywhere! Ev-" She turned around and slapped him across the face. "SHUT UP! God, you're so annoying when you start babbling about demons, and signs, it makes me want to just- chop off your head!" She screamed out the first despicable act which came to mind.

He sneered, "You don't understand anything. This isn't just a demon, he has a name. A HUMAN NAME. He has left his mark all over this town, which means suggests he has some huge plan for this place. And-" She turned back to him with rage in her eyes, "SHUT UP! Go do something useful, and let me finish working on this stupid, stupid, statue. Okay?" She was seething, and the hammer in her hand swung back and forth. Slightly intimidated, her brother glowered at her and left the cave, grumbling something about ignorance. Returning to her work, Mabel smiled at the thought that once she became a goddess she would never have to deal with him again.

_"I know right? He's soooooo annoying."_ "AH!" She turned around to be shocked by the appearance of a floating yellow triangle, with an eye. _"I mean it's ONE thing for him to make you do all of the work, but then to complain to you and distract you while you're doing his work, that's just despicable."_ At first she was intimidated, and then she thought about it for a second. _He's a triangle, worst case scenario he makes me take algebra._ "Yeah! He is always making me do all the work, I have to make the statue, I had to kill that monster for him, and he still acts all high and mighty!" He flew behind her and made a knife appear in front of her, _"Don't you just want to _**kill** _him?" _She looked at the knife and watched as blood began to cover it, "Yeah, I do."

_"Of course you do! But we need him for the ceremony…"_ the triangle flew of, pretending to think, _"I got it! As soon as the ceremony is complete, I'll give you the signal,"_ the word GO appeared on his chest for a second before disappearing, _"And you and me will finish him, then you can go be a god and do whatever you want for eternity!"_ He turned to her and extended his hand so that it was right in front of her, _"Let's shake on it!"_ She looked at the hand before glaring up at him, "Do you think I'm stupid? What kind of idiot would shake hands with a demon?!" Bill audibly sighed, and turned away from the maniacal artist, _"Fine. If you want to spend **eternity **being bossed around by your brother as he fools around with the redhead, and you don't get to do so much as ZIPPIDDY-DO-DA, then be my guest."_

She stared at the demon's back, and then at the hammer in her hand. "Fine, I'll do it." He turned around in a flash and their hands collided creating a whoosh of blue flame. _"**EXCELLENT!** Alright see ya' tomorrow kid, Oh, by the way,"_ He became serious,_ "don't take off any of Red's fingers."_ She blinked at the odd request, but nodded complacently. He disappeared in a flash of light, and she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

"Are you sure about this?" Pacifica asked as they walked through the town's museum, "I mean, what if this cult is based somewhere else, it is a different dimension now isn't it?" Robert was looking down at his wallet, "They better be right about this, I payed for all of your tickets." Dipper stopped moving and turned to them with a glare, "Guys! WE found the symbol of The Order of the Blind eye back at the library, and if they _aren't_ below this museum, then we will most likely NEVER find them, now will you all stop complaining! I need to figure out which room has the secret passage!" Pacifica was shocked by his outburst, and found that for once, she did not have a comeback. Gideon mumbled "I didn't say-" But he was paying interrupted as Mabel ran out of a nearby room and said "I found it!"

The room was full of eyes. Eyes in jars, carvings of eyes, stuffed animals with eyes far too big for their owners. Mabel had apparently opened some kind of secret passage which led deep underground, Dipper smiled and spoke smugly as he descended into the tunnel "Guess who made the right call? Me, that's right, I made the right call." Pacifica had the urge to throw one of the eye shaped vases at him, but instead she just followed him into the tunnel.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

Mabel had told him about the password, and while the old man was trying to contact the redhead's parents he punched in the combination, then the old man called after him, "Hey Dipper, have you seen Wendy around. She didn't go home last night." Frozen in place he sighed with relief, and smiled, "No. I haven't seen her." After a moment he stepped into the elevator behind the snack machine. Selecting the bottom floor, Dipper spent a few moments in the darkness before the doors opened and he stepped out into the basement.

He was fascinated by what he found, a portal, the other two books, and lots of charts and graphs. _This could all be extremely useful. _He glanced at the ceiling. _In the right hands. _

_"Cause' these hands were made for Evil! And that's just what they'll do!"_ Dipper turned around to see Bill, dancing around in the air and humming the tune of some stupid pop song, _"Hey Not-PineTree, didja' miss me?"_ The boy hushed him, "Be quiet, someone might hear you." The triangle rolled his eye, _"Relax kid, no one can _hear_ or _see_ me, besides you. I'm like an annoying voice in your head. LALALALALAALA!"_ Dipper put his hands over his head and hushed him again, "What is it that you want?" Bill lowered himself to Dipper's level; and grabbed his shoulder with one hand, before _speaking "Listen ConstellationHead, can I call you ConstellationHead? Ah, who am I kidding? I'm totally goanna call you that! Annnywwway, what I wanted to talk to you about was your sister."_ He frowned, "What about her?"

The demon rubbed the area where he should have a chin, _"The thing is, she's not really made for the whole god thing, what do you think she would do to you if she got that much power?_" Dipper's eyes widened and he gulped, _"And you know that I know that she doesn't know that once the ceremony is complete, getting rid of her would be easy."_ A smile crossed the face of the boy referred to as ConstellationHead, _"Besides, would you really want to spend eternity with a mouth breather like her?"_ Dipper shook his head, "_PERFECT! So, just shake my hand and when I give say-"_ a screen appeared on his chest, it showed Bill say _"GO!" "Then you'll attack your sister and I'll help you." _He extended a hand and Dipper stopped himself mid way to shaking it, "Why do you care?"

The demon flew up into the air and stared at nothing for a second, _"I don't want to live in a universe ruled by a crazy _**little** girl_. DO YOU?"_ He turned back to the preteen and extended his hand once more, Dipper bit his lip, and then he leaped forward and shook it with vigor. Blue fire engulfed it and maniacal laughter filled the basement, then Bill floated up into the ethos _"Well see ya' tomorrow, and remember," _He peered down at the poor sap below _"Don't knock off Stan Pines until I give the go ahead." _

Then he disappeared, leaving the young magician alone in the dark, unknowing of his inevitable doom.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

"Weird, how this keeps happening." Mabel stated, as her companions wriggled against the ropes which held them to the pole. The Society of the Blind Eye all stood around them, their hoods concealing their true identities. The same bald headed fellow with the words inscribed on his head was talking, but Dipper and Mabel weren't paying attention to his words, having already heard them. "You all have been a thorn in the Society's side for far too long, and do to the honors of wiping your minds, our founder, and the richest man in town, inventor of the Amnesia-gun, and the Microwavable Quesada…" Everyone turned to him and shouted "GET ON WITH IT!"

He sighed, "Well, if you insist. Behold, our leader, Furgas Fiddleford Cedric, McGucket!" Dipper and Mabel were shocked to see old man McGucket walk out from behind the red curtain, the amnesia gun in his hands, and a cruel smile on his face. Except he wasn't an old man, he looked thirty years younger, and was clean shaven, with grey streaks in his impeccably combed hair, and he wore a suit, one not unlike Grunkle Stan's. Dipper turned to Mabel, "You know considering the past few days, this really isn't that shocking."

He laughed manically, a sound similar to his crazy old man laugh, and pointed the gun at them. "The Pines twins, I never expected to see you two here, but I suppose two birds with one stone are as good as one in the hand." He laughed giggled and began picking his nose with the end of the gun. Mabel cocked her head, "Oh I get it; he's crazy in a different way." The bald man sighed, looking embarrassed and tapped his leader on the shoulder. "Are you going to, you know, zap them?" The old man stopped and looked confused for a moment, "oh right, sorry 'bout that." He charged up the gun, Gideon spoke up "We just want the totem that you stole from us! We'll leave you and your society alone after that." Robert interjected, "No we won't! The townsfolk must know the truth; we shall burn your web of lies and disperse them to the four winds." Gideon frowned and kicked him, as Pacifica told him to shut up, and Dipper gave a nervous smile, "He's just kidding, a real joker. So what say you guys about letting us go?"

Their leader looked thoughtful for a moment, and then he leaned over and laughed in their face as he yelled "NO! HAHA! You shoulda' seen the look on all your faces!" He began doing a little jig around them, sticking out his pale tongue fire his ray gun at the ceiling, his right hand man sighed, "We can't allow you to disenchant the totem. It would cause too much havoc, and make it too hard for us control the townsfolk." Mabel looked pitifully up at him, "But it would just be for long enough for us to return to our world..."McGucket shook his head, "Totally out of the question! Don't worry, you'll forget all about wherever it is you came from, it'll be great!" He raised the gun in their direction and was about to fire, when Gideon finished cutting the ropes with his Swiss army knife and jumped onto him, winding the old man and causing his gun hit to the floor and fire off, striking one of the hooded men. He asked aloud why there was a woodpecker on his shoulder just as Gideon's companions leaped up and the fight began, there was much banging, crashing, and assorted slaps, as wells as all other sound usually attributed to an all out brawl.

Fiddleford was like a rabid animal, leaping and hissing, slashing his unkempt nails at Gideon and drawing blood after striking the boy's cheek. He grabbed a sword off of the wall and was about to bring it down, when Dipper slammed a book into his stomach, causing the man to spit violently. Gideon pulled the other boy away as McGucket roared in anger and charged after them. Robert slammed into the bald man; and pounding him on the head with his fists. "THIS IS FOR SCIENCE! AND THIS IS FOR KNOWLEDGE! AND THIS, IS A FOR A WELL INFORMED SOCIETY!" He knocked the man out cold with one last punch, before another cultist jumped on top of him.

Pacifica ducked out of the way as one of the cultists tried to grab her, and he ran straight into the wall. A woman ran at her, but Mabel stuck out a foot and whistled innocently as she tripped and crashed into the other man. Pacifica ran over and they leaped in the air as they fist bumped, just before Dipper and Gideon ran past them and were soon followed by an enraged Fiddleford. Both girls glanced at each other for a moment before sticking their legs out and causing the man to trip, regain footing, and trip once again, before falling flat on his face. Gideon picked up his sword and swung it in the direction of the two burly men who were struggling to hold Robert in place. They were surprised and loosened their grip, allowing the teen to unleash a flurry of fists upon them, and making the two men collapse.

A few moments later they had the entire Order of the Blind Eye tied up; Mabel rubbed her head "I'm getting serious déjà vu now." Dipper leaned close to the angry Fiddleford, "Tell me who the author of these books are, and we won't completely wipe your mind." The man shook his head, "You'll never find that fool, he lost his mind years ago!" He cackled evilly, and Dipper shook his head, before turning to Gideon and nodding. The white haired boy smiled, and pressed the button, causing the Order of the Blind eye to disappear from their enemies minds in a puff of smoke.

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

Dipper walked up to the cage which held his new favorite pet. He wanted to give her some food before Mabel got a shot at her, his sister could get wrapped up in what she was doing, and forget to feed her pets. And with tomorrow being the big day, he knew he would be very busy. She was still struggling, even after a night of rattling chains and screaming at them she was still struggling. He liked that. _She has some fire in her; and it's no fun breaking them if they don't have any fire._ She gave him a weak but determined smile when he stepped out of the shadows "I don't care if you're a clone or a demon possessing my friends, but as soon as I get out of here I'm going to kick your ass." She pulled on her chains for emphasis.

He raised an eyebrow humorously "Clones are from movies, and being possessed is a weak storytelling device found mostly in children's TV shows, and in 'scary' movies. This is realty, and you are being held captive alternate version of your friends from another dimension." Her expression changed, "What did you do-" His smile widened as he interrupted her, "To your friends? Nothing. As far as I know there having a wonderful time in our dimension, although our enemies might not have taken a liking to them, and with the level of incompetence shown in this crummy place, I assume that they are trying and failing to return to this dimension. You'll most likely never see them again." She pulled against the chains once again, almost startling him, she growled like an animal. _Fitting. _"Stop that, you're wasting valuable energy and causing nothing more than minor discomfort for me. Not to mention they'll start scraping your wrists soon."

"Cut the crap, and tell me what the hell is it that you want with me!?" He clucked his tongue, and waggled his finger "You have quite the potty mouth on you. But as for my intentions, all I want at this moment is to feed you and supply you with an adequate amount of water." She seemed surprised by this, as expected. "Why? Are you going to fatten me up and eat me later?" He was visibly disturbed by this suggestion, "Goodness no, what kind of things do you think go on in other dimensions?" She met his question with a skeptical glare, "No, I want you alive, because you are going to be my...well I suppose queen fits rather well, you are to be my queen come ascension." She was incredulous, "What are you talking about?" He sighed, "Let me use small words. Me and my sister will do whatever we want to you until you submit to becoming my queen, and you will be my queen because me and my sister are going to become gods come 3:00 tomorrow. This world will burn and in exchange we will rise to a level of incredible power and knowledge. Now eat this." he revealed a bowl and slipped it between the bars, she looked down at hit and shook her head defiantly.

"You do realize that I'm doing you a favor? Everyone else on the planet will die, and I chose you to ascend with me and my sister. Once I become a god, I could give you anything you wanted, if you submit now then I might bring your family with me, that way I won't make you watch them burn." She looked doubtful, "Give up now or face the brutal consequences. I'll get you to be mine one way or another." She looked down at the soup, then she slammed it with her chin, and its contents spilt all over Dipper's silk magician's shirt. He groaned at the stain, but she saw him smile, and he started laughing as he looked back up at her. It wasn't like in the movies, when the bad guy tries to convince the good guy to join them and then gets enraged when the good guy spits in their face.

She saw the truth in his eyes, as he started laughing hysterically. _He wanted her to do that, and more importantly, he knew she would. _He lifted a hand in the air and the soup removed itself from his shirt, hovering like a blob in the air. Then he flexed his other hand and Wendy cried out as she felt an invisible hand pry open her jaws, she tried to fight it but the power was too strong. Her mouth wide now open, he smiled at her obvious distress and flexed his other hand, causing a stream of soup to invade her throat. Her gag reflex activated and she spat it up all over her shirt, causing him to laugh. He flexed his hand once more, and the liquid on her shirt removed itself from the fabric and entered her mouth again, and once again, she spat it up. He repeated this process again, and again, and again. Until her throat was sore and she had vomited up her last meal onto herself.

His smile disappeared and he let go of her mouth, she gasped for breath and he saw tears forming in her eyes. That brought a smile to his face. "I'll give you tonight to think about being co-operative, and if you aren't…" He flexed his hand and his prisoner went flying into the wall of the cage. The redhead fell over and groaned in pain, clutching her side, and trying to catch her breath. He turned and walked towards the exit, smirking as he made one last comment "Have fun pissing on yourself."

_THEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVERTHEENDISNEVER__-__EHTDNESIREVENEHTDNESIREVEN EHTDNESIREVEN_

"Okay, this spell ought to disenchant the totem." Robert muttered something in Latin, and the totem glowed blue, but otherwise nothing really happened. He shook his head and looked back down at the page.

Dipper, Gideon, Mabel, and Pacifica were eating their late lunch, curtsey of McDonalds. They were all exhausted from the day, and had collectively decided to leave the disenchantment's to Robert. Just as he muttered something and threw some powder onto the floor the totem began to glow ominously, and the world began to go black and white. Dipper felt something awful move in his stomach, and he whispered "No…." as blue fire filled the air, and a monstrous voice filled the room and echoed through the library.

**_" YOU HAVE DISRUPTED AN ANCIENT POWER, TURN AWAY OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR PSYCHE_**_-Oh, hey Robbie." _The fire subsided to reveal a floating blue square, with a massive eye in the center of its body, and little arms and legs. The square wore a bowler hat and held an umbrella in his right hand. Robert sighed, "Bill, we've discussed this, could you stop calling me that? It makes me feel like a kid..." Bill giggled, "_I know that Robbie, that's why I'll continue to use it whenever it is possible. Robbie." _He scanned the room and looked surprised when he caught sight of Dipper and Mabel. _"Perhaps someone could explain to me why you are trying to open a PORTAL, and why are ConstellationHead and ButcherKnife are here?" _Gideon stood up, "They…are from another dimension…guys, this is a dream demon that sometimes helps us, his name is-" Dipper interrupted, a glare on his face "Bill Cipher?" The demon floated over to him, _"Well **YOU'RE** perceptive! Well that dimension story must not be cockamamie; this one had shinnies' on her pearly whites._" He floated next to Mabel and pointed at her teeth, she smiled "You smell like bubble gum!" He tipped his hat, with a _"Milady."_ Before floating around her head and next to Dipper, _"You gotta nasty bump on your noggin," _He rapped on it, causing the boy to cry out and cover his head,_ "So what's the plan PineTree? You were hoping Robbie here…" _The librarian fumed, _"Would mumble some mumbo jumbo and you would be back in your dimension before you can say 'There's no place like home!' Well, did ja'?" _Dipper rolled his eyes, and was about to respond when Mabel stood on her chair and said with a smile "That's the gist of it, Reverse Bill!"

_"What do you mean, -ESREVER- _**Bill**_?"_ He floated over to her and created a mirror on his chest, "Well in our world, you're a triangle, and you wear a top hat, and carry a cane. Also, you're evil." He nodded along, _"A triangle? That must be inconvenient for getting through revolving doors. And a cane? An umbrella is a THOUSAND times more useful, what if it rained?"_ He snapped his fingers and a rain cloud appeared near the ceiling and began pouring water down upon them. _"But evil I can believe."_ Robert was grabbing books and trying to shield them, "Bill will you stop it you're getting everything wet!" The square would smile if he could _"Sure thing… Robbie."_ He snapped his fingers again and it started snowing. Pacifica, red face by now walked up to him and screamed, "Will you stop it! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO TRANSPORT THESE BOZOS TO THEIR DIMENSHION AND YOU ARE WASTING EVERYONE'S TIME WITH YOUR ANTICS!"

The dream demon did not look remorseful to say the least, _"You 'know MagnifyingGlass you're pretty cute when you're angry. I don't know how you lost those beauty pageants, should a' just came out on stage angry."_ She looked ready to tackle him, despite knowing it was impossible. _"Alright, _alright._ Hey Multi-Tool!"_ Gideon looked up, reacting to the nickname instinctively, _"Have these two and the totem at the cave on Scraggle tooth mountain by **8:58AM**,"_ A digital clock appeared on his forehead_ "Bring Robbie as well, once you have disenchanted the totem I'll select the correct portal and keep it open long enough for you two return to your world and for the rest of you to follow them in and help them fight ButcherKnife and ConstellationHead, then bring the Gleeful twins back with you." _He looked around; the twins were startled by how quickly the square had created the plan. Everyone else seemed to be only slightly annoyed by it, as if it was a habit of his.

_"Great! GOoOd work everyone, just remember to defeat the psycho twins within 90 minutes, 'cause that's how long I will be able to hold the portal."_ He disappeared in a flash of blinding blue light, and they all opened there eyes. Dipper turned to Gideon after a moment, "So, we'll be able to defeat them in an hour, right?" Gideon's eyes shifted uncomfortably, "To be truthful, we never exactly defeated them, just the monsters they sent at us." Dipper stared at him incredulously, while Mabel scratched her head, "I'm not sure whether I should be terrified or flattered." She turned to Pacifica, "Can I be both?" The blonde shrugged and returned to sucking on the nearly empty juice box. Mabel smiled, "Then I will, I'll be Flatterfied!"

.

.

.

.

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long; hope fully it's pretty good. WRITING BILL IS HARD BUT OH SO GOOD! We are nearing the climax of our story, which, and I don't want to toot my own horn here, but its goanna be AWESOME! Everything will come to together. Bye bye! _**


	10. They begin to Fall

**10**

_**(Note: The portal has strong sucking power in this universe, and works different then in the original universe. Also this chapter may get a tad disturbing.)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead. We don't have all day..." Wendy raised her head, and saw Mabel standing in front of the cage, a knife in her right hand, she was dressed in a blue dress, and the stone on her bow glowed enough to cast eerie light in the darkness, but not enough to reveal her face. The teen blew a strand of ruby hair out her eye, and glared back down at the ground. _She's twelve years old, what's the worst she can do? _Then the ginger recalled what the evil Dipper had done last night, she felt the inside of her mouth with her tongue, closing her eyelids, and trying to banish that awful memory. _And this was supposed to be worse._

She heard cage door open and the lanky prisoner was surprised when the cuffs opened, and she fell to the ground. A fleeting hope entered her mind. _Maybe this is the regular Mabel; dressed up to fool the evil Dipper, maybe she came to free me. _She looked up hoping to see a kind face, a look of compassion, or shock at the state she was in, half knowing that her glance would be met with cruelty. The cynical side of her was not disappointed. Her hope was met with a sadistic smile, a smile full of rows upon rows of clean white teeth, free of brace. Above the smile there was a sadistic glee in her eyes. Staggering to her feet Wendy tried to rush her, but was pushed against the wall by the telekinetic power that the girl wielded. Having half expected this result, she tried to brace herself for what was to come.

The knife whipped through the air, and the ginger closed her eyes, wondering what she where she would feel pain first. Strangely there was none, just a CLANG, and a slight pain on the top of her head. She opened her eyes and looked up to see that Mabel had thrown the knife right above her head, William Tell style. She felt the hot trickle of blood on her scalp, as the knife wedged itself back out of the wall and returned to its master. Mabel smirked, "I don't want to butcher you, although it might eventually come to that. But I doubt you're that strong, all I need to do is mess around with your head a little bit, and eventually you will give in." The knife shot out again, this time stopping right before it collided with her knee cap, instead just scraping the skin before it flew back to the psychotic twelve year old.

The prisoner hissed in pain, and felt that trickle again, this time on her shin. Mabel giggled at the face she made because of the pain, and slipped the knife back into her pocket, her left hand still raised to hold the teen against the wall. She removed something tiny, and pinched it between the thumb and index finger of her right hand. The young magician stepped forward and held it close to one of Wendy's emerald eyes. It was a needle. The redhead tried to look brave, but the torturer could sense her fear, and grinned like a Cheshire cat as she bent on one knee, and began poking the tender skin that covered her captive's knee cap. Wendy tried to kick her, but the magic restricted the movement of her limbs to about an inch of room. This meant all she could do was wriggle like a fish on a hook as the disturbed child probed deeper and deeper with every poke.

After what felt like hours of this treatment, her pint sized tormentor stood and spoke in a slightly impressed voice, "You have been taking this remarkably well. Of course we're not even halfway done." The lanky prisoner wasn't listening; she just stared at the ceiling and tried to brace herself for the next assault. "HEY!" The twin grabbed her chin and pulled her face down, so that they stared at each other. "PAY ATTENTION WHEN_ I_ AM SPEAKING TO YOU!" She reached out and slapped the teenage lumberjack, hard. Wendy felt blood run down from her nose to her upper lip, and the sensation was quickly followed by the taste of iron in her mouth. Her right cheek was stinging like hell, and the pain had made her eyes water slightly.

A thought which lessened the pain came to her mind, and she smirked, "I bet back in your dimension everyone treats you like a little girl, I bet they treat you like you're a cute little pageant winner. Not a sadistic brat who should be thrown in the loony bin."

With rage eclipsing her face, Mabel Gleeful kicked Wendy in her damaged knee cap. Her victim moaned in pain, and wiggled against the power which held her once again, Mabel then screeched and pulled out her knife. Taking a moment to admire it, before she stabbed it deep into the teenager's thigh, causing her prisoner to scream. Mabel flexed her hand and she went flying into the roof of the cage, the action extracting another pitiful moan. Her body collapsed onto the floor of the cage, spread out like the rag doll which she had been treated as.

The brunette stepped out of the cage, and slammed the door shut. Locking it with a "Bleed to death for all I care! Dear brother won't be around after today anyway." Once the enraged pre-teen had left the room, Wendy carefully slid the knife out, hissing in pain but careful not to scream, and crawled across the floor of the cage. She stuck a slender arm between the bars, and began picking the lock with the knife, praying that she would be able to get it open in time.

* * *

Gideon was throwing magic dust all over the floor and Robert was muttering more Latin, while Pacifica lied against the cavern wall, resting from the long hike up the mountain, and from getting up this early. Mabel was seemingly fascinated by this world's version of Bill, who was amusing himself by showing her all sorts of tricks with reality. Dipper found this extremely annoying, and since he was trying to draw up some plans for defeating the alternate versions of him and his twin, he decided to put an end to it. The twins were dressed in the most sensible clothes they could find from the Gleeful wardrobes, and Dipper had designer jeans on, and wore a red button up (much to his discomfort) while Mabel on the other hand was wearing a short yellow skirt, and a light blue tee shirt.

Pacifica, usually dressed impeccably, was now dressed in a green over shirt, and lavender shorts, with yellow sneakers. To top the mess of an outfit off, she had used a bright pink ribbon to tie her hair back in a pony tail, the bags under her eyes, and her grumpy demeanor confirmed that she was not a morning person. Gideon had his hair combed back, and was pulling off a tiny black suit, not unlike the one he had worn Dipper's dimension, this one however, made the boy look like a young Stan, especially when he placed spectacles on his nose to help read the tiny cryptogram. Robert wore a green tweed jacket that reminded everyone of a collage professor, and brown corduroys.

Bill, being a demon in no need of clothes, was dressed the same way as he had been yesterday. A bowler hat residing on his flat head, a necktie where he should have had a neck and the same umbrella in his left hand. He laughed at a joke that Mabel had just told him and it echoed through the cave. Dipper pulled his hat down over his ears, and growled in frustration. Pacifica looked up from the stone floor and was disturbed by the anger in his eyes, "Uh…are you okay?" He left the boulder where he had placed his plans and speed walked over to the mouth of the cave, where the two of them were playing around, and giggling like school girls_._

_"Oh ShootingStar, that is SCANDALOUS!" _The demon raised a hand to where his chin should be, as if in shock. She laughed at the gesture, and leaned over and whispered something to her. She stared at the unknowing Gideon, completely dumbfounded, and asked if he was telling the truth. _"Cross my ectoplasm and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!"_ Dipper fumed, and tried to get their attention, but when Bill noticed him, the Cyclops exploded in laughter. The object of ridicule stared at his sister, as if to say, what did you tell him? She rolled her eyes, "He can read minds grumpy guts, so he would probably find about-PFFFT! I CAN'T EVEN SAY IT! AHAHAHA!" The red faced boy stared at them as his sister rolled around on the floor, and the floating rectangle buckled in the air, and wiped a giant tear from his eye.

Regaining his calm, Dipper tried to reason with them, "Guys, could you stop messing around. Or at the very least keep it down, I'm trying to create multiple plans in case something goes wrong." Bill harrumphed, and flew behind the preteen, putting his hands on the boy's shoulders,_"Oh? Are we having toooo much fun for YOU, mister grumpy guts?" _His eye seemed to extend out, and point at Dipper as he said "YOU" Mabel, who had just gotten back to her feet, giggled at it and Bill extended his hand over Dipper's shoulder, allowing Mabel to leap up and smack it. "Good one!" The youthful detective pinched the bridge of his nose and tried again, "Could you just stop? Is it that hard?" Mabel wiped a tear from one of her eyes, and Bill snapped his fingers, causing the hologram of an oh so familiar suit to appear on Dipper.

_"Tell ya' what, let's make a deal, we'll stop...if you do a funny little dance for us-AHAHA! OH I CAN'T TAKE IT!"_ He began banging his head against the stone wall and pounding his fists on it as he laugh uproariously. Mabel snorted, before falling back into a spiral of hilarity, and a fuming Dipper stepped out of the holographic picture of a lamb costume.

Grinding his teeth together he spoke in an extremely aggravated tone, clearly on the end of his rope. "I am trying to concentrate, and you guys keep interrupting, so unless you want us to fail and have our PLANET DESTROYED!" Bill stared back at him sardonically and wiped spit off of his bow, _"Trust me PineTree, can I call you PineTree? Ahhh who am I kidding, I'm **totally** calling you that! Anyhow, your plans aren't anything to get excited about PineTree."_ Dipper's eye twitched, "How would you know, you didn't even look at them." The demon giggled, _"You really don't get the whole, "mind reading" bit now do you?"_ He stuck a finger into Dipper's head for emphasis, and began rooting around, summoning more laughter from the older of the two twins. Dipper stepped away and glared at him, "Isn't that like, a major invasion of privacy, if not the greatest major invasion of privacy?" The rectangular demon swerved around him and shrugged,_ "Well yeah, I don't do it to MultiTool, MagnifyingGlass, or Robbie." _He floated down lower to avoid the book which was throw his way_, "But your different, you don't belong here, AND figuring out how you affect the destiny of this town is vital for the future. _**Besides**_, it's still extremely fun to root around in your subconscious!" _Dipper was blinking rapidly, "Bu-but why would I affect the destiny of this town, I'll never come back here after today…"

Gideon interrupted that train of thought, "Come on guys, the portal is finally ready." Bill zipped over to where they were opening the portal, and gazed contentedly at the energy which began swirling through the chamber. Dipper grabbed his plans and his backpack and ran over, soon followed by the two girls. The annoying demon grabbed two bits of energy and slammed them together, creating a portal. Then he created a loudspeaker from nothing and spoke through it, the feedback of his already obnoxiously loud voice nearly deafening his allies, _"Okay, everyone remember, keep your hands and arms inside the portal at all times, peanuts and assorted snacks will be distributed during the flight, thank you for taking Cipher Enterprises."_

He made the loudspeaker disappear for some reason, and stared down at the five of them in what Dipper would have thought was worry if he didn't know any better._ "My best of luck to you all. MultiTool, remember to stay away from the police in that world."_ The nine year old nodded sensibly, and entered the portal. _"MaginyingGlass, don't visit the Northwest mansion,"_ She rolled her eyes at his instruction and leapt straight in._ "Oh, and Robert?" _That got his attention. _"Stay away from the redhead."_ The teen blushed in response, before he nodded, and walked into the portal. Dipper poked Bill in the stomach area, "How do you know so much about my world? And we're only going to be there for 90 minutes or less, why would you need to warn them about this stuff?" Bill rolled his eye, _"Kid, you ask too many questions._" He picked up Dipper with his powers and threw him into portal, causing the boy to scream as he entered. Bill giggled at the sound and floated down to Mabel, _"And be sure to remember ShootingStar, no matter what happens…DON'T START UNBELIEVING!"_ Mabel smiled and finished the line as she hugged him, "Never don't not feel your feelings!" She was surprised to fade through his body and fall into the portal.

He waved to her as she fell through the tunnel of energy and crashed into the swirling vortex below.

* * *

_"I have to admit, you did a good job kid…" _Bill stared down at the statue. It was of a man with a triangular head, dressed in a tuxedo, and sporting red lapel. It was eight feet tall, towering above its creator and her brother, and was inscribed with strange symbols all over the arms and legs. _"And you gave me a MOUTH too!"_ The maw of the golem was full of row after row of shark like teeth, each precisely three inches tall, and five inches wide. The dream demon pushed and prodded the body, taking a moment to measure the size of the cane. The twins rolled their eyes at his excessive inspections, _"Yes…this will do quite nicely._"

He clapped his hands together and room glowed with blue energy, the two humans were blinded for a moment, the light faded and they stared at Bill Cipher, and his new body. The one huge eye in the center of the statues fore head glowed blue, and electricity crackled all over his arms, lighting up the symbols inscribed all over the body. The mouth opened and the clay teeth hardened to sharpened points, then the mouth moved up and down as menacing laughter filled the cavern. He turned and gazed out the mouth of the cave, at the morning sunlight, "YES! FINALLY! AHAHAAHAA! After all these years, I'm one step away from ruling this crummy planet!"

Dipper rolled his eyes, "What's left of it after the ascension, you mean?" Bill turned back to them for a brief moment, his smile showing off the rows of sharpened teeth, "Oh yeah, _sure_." He turned back to the mouth and whispered something inaudible to himself. "What was that?" asked the boy suspiciously, "Nothing, I like to talk to myself. You would too if you were trapped in the Mindscape for nearly two centuries." As Dipper made sure to note this bit of trivia, Mabel was staring at her fingernails disinterestedly. The golem walked over to a boulder about the size of a pool table and lifted it with little effort, his smile widened upon accomplishing this, he tossed it into the cave wall, and laughed as it crumbled. Then he shot a blast of raw energy at the boulder, and blew it into smithereens. "HA! Take that you lousy mineral." His head turned a full 90 degrees while the rest of his body stayed rooted in place. "I gotta give you some credit ButcherKnife, this body is WAAYYY better for channeling mystical energy then the last two ones I had." He raised a hand and giggled as blue fire danced between his clay figures, like cultist worshiping their dark god.

The young magicians were both silent, clearly a little disturbed by this turn of events, and the power which the demon was now excising. He turned and began levitating, "You guys get the ceremony ready, I'll be back by 9:36!" He floated out of the cave and into the blue sky, chortling to himself all the way.

* * *

_(88 minutes until The Rift closes)_

Dipper looked around, to find that he was next to the bottomless pit. A YES! went off in his head as he got a better look at his surroundings and identified the positions of his allies. Mabel was to his right, and his allies were all scattered around him. Robert standing not too far away, Pacifica had just gotten up and was staring down at the pit, and Gideon-

Dipper leapt to his feet and ran across the sparsely covered area, towards where the short boy was staring up at the Mystery Shack. "Gideon, why don't you go confer with Robert, ya' know to figure out a plan of attack, I'm gonna go in there and figure out where me and Mabel's doppelgangers are." His companion nodded and after talking another long look he walked back towards the pit. Dipper's eyes followed him, so he was surprised when the door opened and Soos stuck his head out. "Oh hey, Dipper. I thought you had gone to Scraggle Fang Mountain with Wendy and Mabel." Dipper's eyes widened "Wait, we went there with Wendy?" Soos shrugged, "That's what you told me and Stan, that's why she didn't show up for work, and why the golf cart seems to have mysteriously disappeared. Stan didn't look like he believed it, but he was in too much of a hurry, said he had to be somewhere. Which is weird, because as far as I know he rarely goes anywhere, and recently he's been mysteriously disappearing in the middle of the day. But what do I know?"

His doughy faced friend returned to sweeping, whistling some feel good song as he did so. Dipper gulped and asked him if he knew where Stan was now. "Beats me…Hey Dipper, do you think I should be paying closer attention to these things?" But the boy didn't answer him, he ran into the shack with a desperate look on his face.

* * *

_(87 minutes, and 32 seconds until the rift closes)_

Stan sealed the passage from the inside, a smile on his face. "This was a good plan…" he found himself muttering to no one, then he walked to the controls and began pulling switches and turning levers with the vigor of a much younger man, with much less on the line. He smiled as the portal shook the whole basement, and hissed awake. An eerie blue glow filled the entire cave and reflected off his glasses. He pushed a button, and then brought the power up to 7. The suction power of the device was multiplied by ten, and the pieces which lay on the desk went flying into the air and broke the window causing bits of glass to fly everywhere and then get sucked to the portal as well.

Stan saw the picture of him, Dipper and Mabel, get thrown up into the air, and he instinctively reached up and grabbed it. Stuffing the picture into the pocket of his slacks, he grabbed the desk for support and pushed the power up to 8. Now multiplied by twenty, the portal sent bits of lightning crackling out and into the stone walls of the cave, and Stan had to move to the side as his chair was sent flying into the air and sucked up as well. The old man himself had to grab tightly onto the desk to prevent from being sucked up, his legs floating in the air. "YES! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS! STANFORD PINES DID IT!" Just as the senior had stopped cheering for his accomplishment, he heard a slow, painstakingly sarcastic clap being produced behind him. And just as he turned to see the perpetrator, a clay hand, now as hard as rock and surrounded by turquoise flame, collided with his upper jaw and sent the portal's user flying through the absence of a window and to the ground below.

The repairer of the portal got to his feet, and wiped the blood off of his face, cradling his broken jaw with one hand, gripping onto a boulder with the other. He glared up at his one eyed assaulter, and prepared himself for a fight. A mocking voice wavered through the air down to him, a voice he was all too familiar with, "_Bravo_, for Stan Pines."

* * *

_(85 minutes, 44 seconds until The Rift closes)_

"Dipper, I'm not so sure if this is such a good idea…" Stated Mabel as Robert "drove" Stan's busted up El Diablo through the woods, the lack of seat belts caused the three children in the back to go flying around the car with every bump or swerve. After Dipper had found their Great uncle missing, he had commandeered the keys to Stan's car, and pushed everyone in side with as few words as possible.

Robert looked over at the adamant Dipper as well, "Yeah, I don't even have my learners permit. You don't really need a car in a town this small…" The young sleuth glared at both of them "You keep your eyes on the road, or dirt path in this case. And Mabel; they might have kidnapped Stan, and I already told you that Wendy is with them, do you want them to turn her into some kind of demon-mutant-zombie?!"

Mabel was tossed upside down, "Dipper, Wendy can take care of herself. Besides, based on what Pacifica told me about them, they would probably just use her as a human sacrifice." She covered her mouth when she realized this was the opposite of comforting. Dipper meanwhile, was stunned; he turned to the upside down Pacifica, hoping that his sister had miss heard her. "I-is that true?" The blonde looked guilty but nodded as she descended back to the rotting velvet seats. This caused the boy to swivel his head forwards and begin hyperventilating. Robert looked over at him again, "Dude…are you okay?" He turned back to the young librarian with fire in his eyes, and instructed his taller ally in a loud voice, "PAY ATTENTION TO DRIVING!"

The raven haired teen turned back and tried to concentrate on the bumpy path which he was driving them down. Mabel leaned over and put a hand on his shoulder, "Dipper, she's gonna be fine, alright?" He looked over to her with uncertainty obvious in his already troubled eyes. He took a deep breath and gave her a nervous smile before nodding in agreement. Then he looked ahead and asked the driver if this car could go faster. Gideon stuck his head up from the floor, "Uh, I wouldn't advise trying to make this thing move faster, its condition alone should be enough to dissuade you. But we are traveling on what feels like the bumpiest path in Oregon, there is a high chance that-" The young detective had stared at him for a moment, but by now had turned back and spoke as he glared out the windshield. "Robert...STEP ON IT!" Gideon groaned and grabbed a hold of the passenger seat, trying to prepare for the worst ride of his life.

* * *

_(82 minutes, 13 seconds until The Rift closes)_

"What's taking him so long…I want this to be over a done with." Mabel paced back and forth in front of the bonfire, her brother flipping through the journal he had stolen. "Well we can't do it without him, so you'll just have to be more patient." She swiveled on her heel and stare at her brother, "What time is it?" He sighed, "How should I know? I left my watch back in out dimension, I figured I wouldn't need it once I became Omnipotent." The brunette groaned and kicked a stone, watching as it rolled into the darkness and disappeared from sight. Trying to focus on anything other then the oh so tempting gruesome images which dominated her head, she gazed at the fire; watching the forms in it dance in murderous circles.

The spirits were getting restless.

She stared up at the stalactites which clung to the moss ridden ceiling, "Well where ever he is, and whatever it is he's _doing_…"

There was a rumble which filled the entire valley, and caused the mountain to shake. The magicians glanced at each other in unison, before running out of this room and to the mouth of the cave, just in chem to see birds were flocking from the trees like rats from a sinking boat. There was a pillar of pure energy crashing about a two miles away. Mabel finished her sentence just as a car pulled up at the base of the mountain, "…he better finish quickly..."

* * *

_(84 minutes, 54 seconds until The Rift closes, 2 minutes and 41 seconds earlier to the previous scene)_

"I'm done talking. I've got some big plans for this town, and I'm not gonna let an old man screw them up for me." Bill cackled as he nimbly dodged yet another punch, and leaned on his cane as the senior fell to the floor. But as he stopped to comment once again, an enraged Stan Pines leaped up screaming "WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD, YOU ONE EYED FOSSIL!?" and got him right in the mouth, shattering several of his opponent's clay teeth. Bill stumbled back and Stan swatted him in the head with his 8 ball cane and watched as the avatar crashed into the controls, and was electrocuted as several of the wires short circuited. He smiled, and did it again, the knowledge that he wasn't actually causing the demon any pain not affecting his mood. "You made a mistake coming here _Cipher_, waiting to kill me right on the eve of my victory!"

The demon smiled as he was kicked in the stomach and the cane dented his head once more. "I figured it would be _ironic_…" Stanford kicked him in the mouth, and lifted his massive form, excising ancient muscles which hadn't been used in decades. "But your biggest mistake was coming here in a physical form. I have thirty years of on unreleased hatred for you, and now I'm not gonna waste any of it." He raised a hand to punch him again, but was stopped when the dream demon's words reach his ear. "Guess who made this body?" He looked down at the clay; it was the same color of the clay he had bought for his great niece. "Guess who enchanted it, so that I have all my powers?"

Bill slammed his right hand into his adversary's skull, but instead of bouncing off of it, the hand went transparent after the hit and remained inside his head. "You forget, I know you HungryFish, I've been inside your mind more times then I can count." He wrenched the hand around inside and caused the human to scream in agony, and twitch pathetically. "And you, like everyone else on this god forsaken planet is not _nearly_ as important as they think they are." He tossed the elder out the window again and watched as he crashed to the ground in front of the portal and screamed in pain. His cane was swept up in the power of the device and disappeared into the Rift.

"I know your hates, your fears, and I know who you put your trust in…" Bill placed on hand on the lever and turned the power of the machine up to 9, the maximum. Stanford struggled to his feet, but just as he did the portal began pulling him into its unholy confines. "And that's the thing Stanford, you and I aren't that different. We are both businessmen, we both want to change the world, we both are old but ahead of our time." Stan tried to grab something but could feel his foot enter the portal, "Cipher, I'm gonna make you pay for what you've done!" The machine's operator ignored him, "The only difference between me and you, _Stan Pines_, is that I never forgot the most important rule-"

He twinkled his fingers in the air as his enemy disappeared into the Rift, he knew that HungryFish could still hear him though as he finished his sentence. "_Trust no one…_"

* * *

_(82 minutes, and 22 seconds until The Rift closes)_

"Dipper, what was that that?" Mabel was staring at what was left of the burst of energy, it left a signature in the sky. Dipper had already started climbing, "It's probably their fault, c'mon…we don't have lot of time…" he began climbing, having only looked at the stain of energy once. Mabel glanced at it one more time before looking over at Pacifica and Gideon, they both shrugged and the girl spoke "They never did anything of that caliber back in out dimension…" they started climbing. She tugged on Robert's pant leg; he turned his head away from the blue cloud in the distance and looked down at her. He looked ready to produce an explanation, and then hesitated, she looked up at him pleadingly, and he found it strange that of the two twins she was the one who wanted an answer. "It looks like a psychic explosion to me, but don't worry, the twins couldn't possibly cause that."

Then he turned and began climbing, leaving her to watch the skies and wonder; _But what could?_

* * *

_(Precisely 1 minute and 17 seconds previously)_

Soos was whistling "Pop goes the Weasel" when a man tapped his shoulder and asked "Excuse me…why is there no one here to take my money?" The man-child was stunned, "Uh, well, that is…I'm, just the Handyman…I don't really know what happened to the management…" there was a crowd of angry tourists, behind the man, all demanding that someone be here to take all the money that they wanted to waste. Soos had a brilliant idea, or at least it was a brilliant idea in his mind. Otherwise hell would freeze over and Waddles would grow a pair of wings.

"I'll man the cashier!' He attempted to hop over the desk but ended up falling on his back, "Don't worry, I'm fine!" He said as he gave them a thumbs up. As he tried to get to his feet however the handyman heard a crash, followed maniacal laughter, which sounded eerily similar to the triangle guy. He popped up from under the counter just in time to see the triangle man throw a ball of blue fire at a man wearing a shirt which said "PIZZA" The immense villain turned to Soos and smiled, he gave his victim a second to mutter "Oh no…" right before a cascade of blue energy crashed into him, and the shack began to collapse in on itself.

* * *

_(81 minutes, 44 seconds until the Rift closes)_

Wendy stumbled through the tunnels, trying to ignore the pain which she felt with every movement. She had found her discarded jacket, and used it as a bandage, but she had spent the last thirty minutes trying to find the exit to this cavernous labyrinth. _It has to be nearby. _She kept telling herself this, but she began to doubt it was so. She began to wonder what would happen if she just lay down and went to sleep, even if she did find the evil Mabel and Dipper she was still heavily injured and they had psychic powers.

She looked down at the knife in her hand, at the blood which dripped from it. _What am I gonna do anyway, kill a couple of kids?_ She sat down and leaned against the wall, the feeling of defeat overwhelming her. _I just want to go home; I just want all of this to end. I just want the pain to end. How could I be so stupid? I let a couple kids trick me, tie me up, and then I get a psychopath angry enough to kill me. Dipper and Mabel are probably who knows where because I couldn't be observant for just once, because I couldn't just pay attention…_

She closed her eyes and felt hot tears trickle down her face and onto her chest. _I'm so sorry guys, I'm so sorry._

* * *

_(79 minutes until The Rift closes)_

Dipper pulled himself to his feet, and looked around the front of the cave anxiously. He was soon followed by Pacifica, who helped Gideon up, and then leaned over to help Mabel. Dipper was inspecting the bonfire which stood at the mouth of the cave. Just as he got close to it and was trying to make out the words inscribed on the floor a knife whistled through the air, and Gideon had to push him to the floor.

"Well, brother-dear, look who decided to join the party…" An evil looking Mabel walked out of the darkness, a dozen knives were twirling around her, "…Snotface, and Dum-dums." Both Pacifica and Gideon flinched at the insults, undoubtedly associated with bad memories.

Her "brother-dear" walked out as well, carrying with him a rapier. They were both dressed in blue silk shirts and jeans, and the young detective noted that they both had amulets similar to the one their version of Gideon had. "I think they brought some friends…" He smiled and stared at Dipper with malignant intent. Robert and Mabel had just gotten to their feet in time to witness this, and the teen moved forward protectively. The evil Mabel's grin widened when she saw her counterpart, he spoke again a strange glow in his eyes this time; "I don't believe we invited any of them...do you?" He shook his head, and she flexed her hand, sending the charging Pacifica flying backwards. Once the blonde had come to a stop, Mabel turned away from her brother and giggled before instructing him, "You take the girls, and I'll play with the boys." the Dipper who apparently knew how to fence nodded and they charged at their foes.

Bizzaro Mabel was like a whirlwind, flying through the air in complex acrobatic movements, dodging every attack and rebuking by throwing knives at them, with impeccable aim. To make matters worse her telekinesis meant that she kept pushing them towards the edge of the cliff, and making her knives fly back to her. She laughed at their attempts to fight back and decided to start lowering her number of foes; she sent a blast of force into Robert and sent him off the edge of the cliff. The teen screamed before plummeting out of sight. Gideon ran over to the cliff, calling his name, allowing his nemesis to charge towards him. Dipper saw the action and dove on top of her.

Big mistake.

She was like a wildcat, hosing and scratching him, biting and clawing, she was also considerably stronger. She grabbed his arms and tossed him off, in time to knock the charging Gideon to the ground. "Man you guys really are pathetic, outnumber us by three and yet you still can't defeat us."

Pacifica and Mabel weren't having an easier time with the psychic's brother, who treated fighting as if he was doing the waltz. He stepped back and maneuvered around them in time to avoid every attack, laughing at their attempts. He also took as many cheap shots as possible, hitting their ankles, the back of the knees and slicing at their kneecaps. Mabel swung a branch at him with while yelling "That silk shirt doesn't fit you at all!" but the boy just smirked and stepped out of the way once again, this motion caused Mabel, who had too much momentum to stop herself to running towards the edge. Pacifica grabbed her collar with both hands, just as the other girl's feet went over the edge. The blonde was about to help her friend up when a sword came to her throat, Dipper leaned close to her ear and whispered smugly "I do believe this is the part where you too go bye-bye…what do you think, Pac?" Mabel looked up with fear in her eyes, and closed the tightly, preparing for a drop, when she heard a boy yell "GET AWAY FROM THEM!" Evil Dipper turned to see his counterpart head butt him, and Gideon grab his crush, to stop her and the dangling brunette from falling to their doom.

Evil Dipper on the other hand, went stumbling backwards and cried out as he disappeared over the edge. For a second the four pre-teens thought that he had hit the ground below, and Dipper ran to the edge expecting to see his own body on the rocks below. _I didn't mean to kill him. He was goanna kill Mabel and Pacifica…_

But there was nothing there, the boy had disappeared. Then he heard the voice of his sister, coming from the evil doppelganger that he and Gideon had momentarily stunned. She grit her teeth together and spat the words out, "You can't kill someone who has telekinesis using heights!" Dipper was puzzled, she seemed angry that the other him wasn't dead. Then he heard a voice from behind him, "You're awful at committing suicide." He turned and saw himself smiling back, and blue glow surrounding his form. "Let me show you how you do it!" He charged forward, slashing the sword high and kicking the ducking Dipper in the face, drawing blood and causing the boy to flop backwards. Evil Mabel cart wheeled into Gideon, sending the boy stumbling backwards, and to the edge of the cliff. Pacifica grabbed his hand just as he began teetering, but Mabel's doppelganger grabbed her hair and placed a foot upon Gideon's chest, "Ready to go bye-bye with your boyfriend?" She whispered to the blonde, leaning her head on her victims shoulder.

Then a ball of energy crashed into the evil brunette, it was Mabel. "Stop trying to push people over the edge, evil me!" She yanked at her doppelganger's hair, which caused the other girl to screech and punch her in the stomach. "I can't believe that I could ever be so bad at fighting!" the evil version pushed her counterpart off and leaped upon her with a knife to her throat. Then she was assaulted by Pacifica and Gideon, she screamed and struggled as the two of them tried to hold her back. Mabel got to her feet and wiped blood from her nose, staring at her insane clone before yanking the amulet out of the volatile girl's hair. Then she heard her brother cry out and turned to see the evil Dipper with a foot on her brother's neck, and a sword cutting his forehead. "Let's give you a new birthmark, eh Pal?" Mabel shouted to get his attention, "Leave my brother alone! Now or else!" He smirked and turned to her, a confident look ruling his features, while the boy at his feet looked up in desperation. The bubbly young girl glanced around, before glaring at the boy who was and wasn't her brother, "We'll toss your sister off the cliff." Everyone except the boy magician stared at her in shock, and her counterpart started to grin. She called out "Maybe we're not so different after all, you and I…" Mabel ignored her, keeping her eyes focused on the murderous youth atop her brother, and Pacifica covered the psychotic twelve year old's mouth with her hand, and glanced at Gideon nervously.

The evil Dipper glanced at his sister and then at this world's version of his sister, "I call your bluff little girl, I want to see you mouth breather's do it." Mabel tried to take a step forward, but he pressed down harder with his foot, and glared at her. Dipper flailed harder, tears springing to his eyes as he gasped for oxygen like a fish out of water. Gulping the elder of the two Pines Twins bit her lip, before raising the boy in the air with his sister's amulet. "What the-fine! You want to play that way…" he dispersed her energy with the energy of his amulet, and charged with his sword pointed at her. Dipper, lying on the ground, reached out and tripped his counterpart, causing the sword to bounce on the ground and for the evil Dipper to fall right on top of it.

Then time seemed to slow to barely a crawl, and all six saw Robert float above them, and heard a familiar voice echo around them. Dipper stared up at the massive eye which gazed upon them, and was stunned by the new form of his long time adversary. **"YOU FORGOT TO LOOK OUT FOR THE TRIANGLE MAN!"** The laughter of a godlike Bill Cipher filled the valley, as chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around the five heroes, and the Gleeful twins watched in awe the sight. Bill floated to the ground and walked up to his allies with his eye glowing blue with power, "Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic." He strode past them and leaned unnaturally far down before giving his enemies a friendly grin. "PineTree, you're not looking to good, better then HungryFish and QuestionMark Of course…" Dipper looked shocked "What did you do to Soos!? And who's HungryFish?" He seemed to be trying to make a connection behind the nickname, but was too panicked, confused, and in pain to do so.

Bill ignored his question though and turned to Pacifica, "Well Llama, I didn't think I'd see you involved yet. You sure are your parent's daughter." She glared at him, "What did you say? What do you know about my-" He rolled his eye, snapped his fingers and smiled as chains covered her mouth. Turning to Gideon he pretended to shield his mouth with his left hand as he spoke, "I like her better when she's restrained and muted. Good thing she's got a nine year old to comfort her, eh, RainbowPentagon? She's certainly gonna need it..." The white haired boy fumed, and the demon giggled and poked his nose before taking an extra long step to the other side of the rock they were tied to. Looking down at Robert he poked the librarian hard in the head; "You're certainly going to be useful come doomsday, and you certainly are a _Bleeding Heart_!" he said the last part with air quotes and giggled at his own joke. The subject of the demon's wordplay on the other hand, was staring up at him in total fascination.

Striding over to the last of his enemies he got on his knees to stare intensively at Mabel. She closed her eyes and tried to pretend that he wasn't there, that she couldn't feel the heat radiating off his clay skin, and that pictures of his eye weren't invading her mind. _Think of pixie sticks, and Waddles. Think of good times with Stan and_ Dipper. But no matter what she thought of, The images persisted, Bill invading all her precious memories, and covering them in all forms of wrongness and wickedness. She heard her brother tell the demon to leave her alone, but sensed that he was silenced in the same manner as Pacifica. "And it all ends with you, ShootingStar…you just came a stone's throw away from doing the one thing you never thought you would…" The images were becoming too maddening, and the heat was too intense. And though the poor tween would never admit it, the suspense was killing her.

Her eyelids opened and the enthusiastic pre-teen screamed as she saw her reflection in the massive swollen eye. But it wasn't just her reflection; she was being killed by some kind of awful demon. Claws and fang tearing into her, some huge and swollen tentacle grasping her head and invading her head. Shuttering her eyes as tightly as possible, she found it impossible to remove the image from her mind, and began wriggling around in the chains, as he pushed his clay thumb against her forehead. Her whimpers turned to screams as the digit started to burn against her skin, and her already panicking friends started yelling and struggling. Her tormentor's voice slowed and became deep due to his obvious anger, **"Would you prefer I killed her?"** Their efforts were silenced and she could practically see the smirk on Bill's new face. He pressed harder, and the prisoner bit her lip, trying to stop from crying out again, not wanting to cause her nervous brother and new friends any further worry. She could sense that the golem was almost done, but then he was interrupted yet again, this time by the evil Dipper. She screamed at him in her mind for prolonging her torture, but kept silent, and began to worry for her own sanity.

"Cipher! The time is near, we have to-" The squirming brunette heard a growl and felt the demon remove his thumb from her head. "I don't take orders…from TWELVE YEAR OLD'S!" She felt the piercing heat of Bill's hellfire and opened her eyes to see him glowing red, and not too far away the Gleeful's were practically trembling, "WE are _business_ partners, AND I WILL HELP YOU ASCEND, WHEN I FINISH MY _BUSINESS_ WITH **THE GIRL**!" He tossed a ball of incandescent fire into the sky for emphasis and glared at the two, "Any questions?" The terrified pre-teen closed her eyes again, and listened to the silence. There were a few heavy footsteps, before the thumb returned to the same spot on her forehead, and she felt the edge of the monster's triangular head poke against her neck. A massive hand pushed her hair aside, and her eyes opened wide as his whisper met her ears. _"I won't tell if you won't."_

Then he stood, winked at the confused and injured girl, before joining the twins as he spoke. "_Now_ we can perform the ceremony…" The evil Mabel grabbed her fallen amulet and grinned at the prisoners, before the three entered the cave.

* * *

_It was 70 minutes until the Rift closes._

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry this took so long; I won't be able to update for two days or so. But I hope this extra long chapter tides you over. I wrote the part about the portal before "Not what he seems", also this IS a separate dimension so the portal does work differently, and does lead to (most likely) a different place then in the canon-verse. Also, Bill became REALLY creepy, REALLY fast. YAY! And my master plan (and Bill's) is slowly coming to the surface. Hope you enjoyed, ta-ta! EDIT: Sorry for all the Mistakes, In my defense this was the longest chapter, it's too long for me to find all of them but hopefully i have improved the quality slightly. _**


	11. But they shall rise once more

**1****1**

* * *

_(69 minutes and 57 seconds until The Rift closes)_

Dipper aligned the books, checking to make sure that (this time) everything was perfect. Mabel watched his every movement, throwing knives as she waited for him to finish. Glancing over at the giddy demon that was also watching rather than helping, she decided to ask him a few questions. "Why were you so interested in the other version of me?" His clay shoulders rose in a shrug, and the dream demon returned his attention to the work of her brother. "But she'll be dead soon, all of them will…" He grinned, "I wanted one last look inside her mind." The magician frowned, "Wait…you can read minds?" His grin widened, revealing a number of broken and cracked teeth. "I don't read minds. I inspect them, I smell them, I give a quick tasting, and then, **I devour them**."

He gave her his trademark predatory smile and his eye became thinner, sharper. _Deadlier._ She took a step backwards, but found herself pinned against the wall. Then her brother stood. "Okay we're ready-" "Oh Goody goody gumdrops!" Bill declared as he took an elongated step up to the fire. Sticking one finger into the bonfire, he retracted it with a giggle, and stuck the flaming digit in his recently acquired mouth. "HMMM! Yes, this will do just fine…" Mabel stepped over to her brother, "Something isn't right about all of this." He glanced at her and she could see worry flash across his face, before he regained his stage charisma. "Whatever do you mean?" Sighing the older of the twins placed her hands on her hips, and glared at him. "You were the one who said that this guy had some kind of master plan, why would he let us destroy all of that?"

The boy sighed, "Mabel, I had a deal with him. We gave him a body, and now he's supposed to help us."They both glanced back at the Cyclops only to find that his head had turned all the way around, exorcist style, and was now peering intently at them. "Ya'know I may not have ears technically…" He stepped closer, causing his shadow to fall over them. "…but I can hear everything you say." They both glanced at each other, and then his death glare was replaced by his normal cheery disposition. "Let's go enact us a ritual!"

* * *

_(68 minutes and 17 seconds until The Rift closes)_

Gideon struggled against the chains, before sighing and giving up for what felt like the millionth time. He turned as best he could and called out to the librarian on his right, "Robert, what happens if they enact that ceremony?" The teen sighed, and looked up at the red sky "Best case scenario, they fail and the energy blows up the valley. Worst case scenario…the whole world gets burned to a crisp."

Gideon turned back to starting at the cave opening, and then at the sky as he noticed what Robert had. Dipper tried to speak, but all that came out was a series of gargles. "Dipper…look up." The white haired boy instructed without peeling his attention away from the sight before him. The gagged boy did so, and nudged the struggling Pacifica, causing her to raise her head and be mesmerized. Mabel, being the only one who wasn't looking up, spoke "I don't get it. Why would Bill want that? And what did he mean by "I won't tell if you-" Gideon, not really paying attention to her words interrupted, urging the brunette to look up. She frowned but gasped as the sight met her eyes.

Circling high above, were massive blue clouds, which crackled with energy. And the eye of this storm was right above the mountain.

* * *

_(67 minutes and 45 seconds until The Rift closes)_

The portal opened, its blue flames lighting up the entire chamber. Dipper smiled, and closed his eyes, relishing just being near such cosmic power. His sister kept her eyes wide open, she was staring into the fire, at the forms which writhed and danced through it. The one eyed villain behind them was smiling in a way that would have been physically impossible for a human. Then he raised one hand in the air, and his yellow glow was replaced by red and blinding white, as red flames circled around the trio and he spoke in a deep and ominous voice. **"GO."**

Dipper opened his eyes in witness this, and duck to the side as his sister leaped at him. Bill threw a blast of energy in front of him, causing the pre-teen magician to go flying backwards and crash into the stone wall. **"You idiots, you honestly think a demon is just going to hand you eternal power because you lit a few matches, song a song, and arranged some literature? HAHAHA! That whole ceremony was invented by chaos demons to trick small minded fools such as yourselves."** He reached out and grabbed the portal, smiling as he absorbed the energy into his new form. Then the cyclops turned to Dipper's stunned sister,** "It's your turn now _ButcherKnife_."** His eyes closed, and the last thing he heard was Mabel's screams.

* * *

_(67 minutes and 3 seconds until The Rift closes)_

A fireman pulled Jesus "_Soos_" Ramirez rose from the rubble of what had once been the mystery shack. The man muttered something, and the firefighter attempted to reassure the survivor, but a moment later the man bolted upright and tried to stand. "You should rest sir; you've just been through a traumatic experience…" The man ignored him and rushed towards the remains of the building. "SIR! COME BACK!" The firefighter rushed after him, hearing him yell an apology and something about a "Mr. Pines"

He began rifling through the wreckage, throwing bits of chard wood behind him. The firefighter motioned for one of his colleagues to help him, and grabbed a hold of the handyman's right arm. "SIR! I am sorry about your friend, but we have to get you to a hospital, you have severe burns and what appears to be at least a mild concussion." Soos stopped struggling and stared down at the charred ground.

The firefighter saw tears coming to his eyes, coughing he turned the man child slowly and began leading him back to the ambulance and fire truck. Then ground began to shake, one of the survivors, wrapped in a towel screamed "HE'S BACK! IT'S HAPPENING AGAIN!" and one of the orderlies tried to calm her down, when he saw the blue glow at his feet. Soos turned and his large brown eyes widened as a huge metal triangle erupted from the soil, sending bits and pieces of rubble flying everywhere and sending most running for their lives. Gazing into the oblivion which sat in the center of the triangle, the memory of what and who had been responsible for this catastrophe returned to him.

Then the triangle spun around a little bit, as if trying to decide where to go, before speeding off in the direction of Scraggle Fang Mountain. _Dipper and Mabel._ The handyman reached up to tighten his cap, but found that it had been destroyed. So instead he grabbed burnt one from the wreckage, and ran over to the fire truck. "I'm sorry guys, but I really need this thing!" he yelled as he leaped into the driver's seat and sped off, leaving a cloud of dust in his wake. His face tightened and as he glared up at the mountain and the storm which circled it, he spoke. "Look out triangle man…here I come."

* * *

_(66 minutes, and 9 seconds until The Rift closes. _

Wendy opened her eyes and saw a giant yellow one staring back at her. A long black sliver of a pupil moved across the sphere slightly, observing every moment.

Then the pupil tightened and became thinner as she gasped in fright. Then it got wider and she heard a chuckle and buckled in pain. "Oh yeah…your almost dead. Real shame about that." The creature said this so matter-a-factly that she would have burst out laughing, had she not see the pool of blood at her feet and felt how soaked in it her shirt was in it. "Oh yeah you have by now lost most of your blood, you wouldn't be able to process this conversation if I hadn't slowed time." Groaning she tried to get to her feet but collapsed. "Since I know that you're a busy gal, I'll cut right down to the chase. You don't want to die, and I can make sure that you don't."

Now on the ground she noticed the black formal shoes which were inches from her face, they were connected to long spindly legs which led all the way up to a too small body, and a massive triangular head. _What the hell are you…? _"Dream demon inside a golem. But that's not important, what's important, is that you don't have much time for this earth, and I can fix it." Somehow the knowledge that he could read her mind didn't seem to affect her, perhaps it was because of how lightheaded she was becoming. "What? Are you carrying an ambulance with you?" He chuckled, "No. But I can heal your wounds completely. So, what do ya' say Red?" _Where had she heard that nickname before? _She tried to remember, but she was too spent and it seemed like too long ago to matter. "What…do you want..." He finished her sentence, clearly impatient. "In return? Does it matter, this is a limited time offer, and if you don't take it you and your friends are _doomed_." He snapped his fingers, and she heard the screams and shouts of Mabel, as well as another child she was unfamiliar with.

Then a black hand, looking like it was made from stone, was stuck in front of her face. For a moment she swallowed, and observed the glowing of the markings which crisscrossed the arm. Then she raised her hand,"This isn't one of those…soul sucking time thingies is it?" The triangular head swung back and forth. Wendy Corduroy summoned the last bit of strength that was in her exhausted muscles, and shook the hand.

Mocking laughter filled the air, and blue fire sprouted up from the hand, before climbing onto the injured teen. She felt the little fires dancing all over her, all across her flesh, and she heard a darkly distorted voice fill her mind right before the fire disappeared, **"Have fun _eventually_ drying up, IceBag."**

Then she opened her eyes, and felt completely rejuvenated. In fact, she felt better then she had in her entire life; it was as if someone had pumped her full of adrenaline. She took a step, and smiled to find that all her injuries had completely disappeared, grabbing the knife which lay on the ground, she ran down the tunnel at inhuman speeds. The feeling so wonderful that she had choice other than to cream in ecstasy it was like the greatest power fantasy she had ever had, thrown in to reality. She ran straight through boulders, and ran along the walls of the cavern, feeling completely invincible. Then she heard Mabel scream again, and with a determined look on her face she ran through the tunnels at breakneck speed, somehow knowing exactly where her pre-teen friend was located.

Exiting the cave she saw her Dipper, Mabel, two kids she had never seen before, and Robbie? For a second logic seemed to return to her mind, but it was quickly flushed out when she realized that lighting was spiraling out of the sky, and striking the ground precariously close to the metal pole. She grabbed the chains with her bare hands, and the five spectators watched in astonishment as the chains were torn apart. Dipper, now free, removed the gag from his mouth and stared up at the ginger in admiration. "Wendy! Your alive, and you've been working out…" Her heightened sense noted the storm above them immediately, and she pointed to the cliff side, "We need to get out of here! RIGHT NOW!" The boy with the white hair spoke "But the Gleeful twins are going to-" the blonde haired girl tapped his shoulder, and pointed at the sky. His eyes widened and he almost fainted.

Then the laughter reached her ears, and the redhead swiveled to see the demon she had made a deal with moments ago, flying high above the mountain, and getting _bigger_ and bigger by the moment. He grabbed a giant metal triangle which had just arrived and laughed even louder, causing tremors and mild avalanches. Turning back to the group she glared with glowing green eyes, "We have to get off this mountain, NOW!" They all nodded clearly frightened, and she felt guilt for causing such dismay. _But there's no time, we have to go!_ She ushered them to begin climbing and they did as instructed, getting a perfect view of the goliath who floated above and fiddled around with the machine.

* * *

_(In the other dimension)_

Bill glared at the portal. _65 minutes and 21 seconds until The Rift closes. _He prayed that his allies were successful in their endeavor. He hated sending them into the eye of the storm, and tricking them. He had grown quite found of MaginfyingGlass, and MultiTool was like a younger him. He could even relate to Robbie in his resentment of the towns populace. For a moment he considered going in there to help them, but he knew that if he did that then the he would have to close the portal. He also was not particularly looking forward to meeting himself, according to PineTree's thoughts, this other him was a shyster and maniac. _Not to mention his jokes are awful._

He sighed, or he would have if he had or needed a mouth and throat. He hated The Prophecy; its creator was almost as much of a jerk as Bill was for sending those two children to their doom. He wondered if SixFingers in all his cruel logic would have approved. _Ah well, best not to worry about it. After all, someone's gotta take the fall._


	12. We won the battle

**1****2**

**(Warning: Contains acts of violence, character death, and censored F and B words)**

* * *

Dipper was back in the museum of a thousand windows. The last thing he remembered had been Mabel's screams. _Oh god it's been a long time since she screamed about anything._ The image of the demon responsible came to mind and he snarled. _Cipher! that crooked bastard is going to pay for this! _Then he caught movement in the corner of his eye, and turned to see shadows beckoning him. _Not like I really have a choice now do I? _Following, the young magician found himself being led to a window close to the back of the museum, and he peered through the faded glass to see a schoolyard, and a small boy picking up the books which were knocked out of his backpack. A number of larger boys had surrounded the squirt and were shoving and jostling him back and forth.

_"Nice birthmark squirt!" "Yeah! Nice birthmark you weirdo." A six year old Dipper glared up at his tormentors on the verge of tears. "What? You gonna cry you big wuss?" "Go on and cry you wimp!" The brunette lowered his head, and glared at the mud at his feet. "C'mon you freak, I wanna see you cry-" "HEY! Leave my brother, ALONE!" The tormented boy's head shot up, and he smiled as he saw his sister, dressed in one of the sweater's their mother had knit for them, with her pig backpack and frog sandals. One of the bullies scoffed, "Look guy's, Dipper's such a sissy that he needs a girl, his sister, to protect him." They began laughing and Dipper's smile started to disappear, seeing this, Mabel's frown grew and she rushed forward, and punched the tallest boy in the stomach. _

_Dipper giggled as the bully tipped over and his comrades stared at his sister in fear. "Next time one of you messes around with my brother..." She kicked the boy in the side, and he moaned, causing winces to appear on all of his friends faces. As they scattered, and swore vengeance, Mabel walked over to her brother and pulled him to his feet. He rubbed his bruised arm and offered a "Thanks." She smiled, "Anytime bro-bro." Returning her smile, he leaned over and hugged his protector. She squeezed him back and they walked back to class together._

A swirl of darkness and Dipper pulled to a different memory, one not too far ahead.

_Dipper was walking through the halls of school, looking one or two years older than last time, and arrived at a group of girls who had gathered around something, and were shouting at it ruthlessly. "You are such a freak!" "You always wear these stupid sweaters! Don't you know anything about fashion?" "You are such a little dweeb…just like your brother." recognizing a whimper from inside, Dipper pushed past wall of bullies to see his sister crying in the center of the circle, with a blonde girl standing over her, and pulling on her hair as she laughed mockingly. His face went red and he bolted forward, startling the blonde and her friends. "Never TOUCH my sister again, you pathetic, whiny, mouth breather!" _

_The girl was stunned but regained her composure after a moment, "That's funny; you don't even know how to insult someone! In any case, it would be my pleasure to never touch the little weirdo again." She flipped her hair, and began to move in the direction of the cafeteria, her posse giggling at the Gleeful twins as they followed. Mabel leaned against him, her tears wetting his shirt. He looked down at her for a moment, and then with rage in his eyes he ran after them and stopped the girl short. "MY SISTER IS NOT STUPID! SHE IS A THOUSAND TIMES SMARTER THEN YOU SICK, SICK, MINDED FOOLS WILL EVER BE!" The girl stepped back, as he pointed his finger at them like a gun. "SHE HAS ORIGINALITY, AND BRILLAINCE, AND ONE DAY, SHE'S GONNNA CHANGE THE WORLD, UNLIKE ALL YOU PATHETIC BRATS, WHO WILL SPEND THE REST OF YOUR DAYS WATCHING TV AS THE WORLD CRUMBLES AROUND YOU, AS YOU SAP ALL THAT IS GOOD AND DIFFERENT FROM THE WORLD!" The group was now cornered against the wall, and Dipper stepped forward as the spit released from his rant dribbled down the side of his chin. He grabbed the blonde's collar and glared at her and then at the rest of his sister's tormentors as he recited the threat he had thought about for months. "DARE TO MAKE FUN OF HER AGAIN, AND I'LL WILL HUNT YOU DOWN, AND **TEAR** YOU TO PIECES!" _

_He felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see the principle glowering down at him. Returning his view to the group of girls he saw that most were on the verge of sobs, and they all had frightened looks in their eyes, and the realization that he had terrified them occurred. A sick smile ran across his face, and one thought surfaced. Good, let them cry. They deserve it, all of them, for hurting HIS Mabel. Mabel watched as he was pulled away him anxiously as the principle pulled him away, and grumbled something about kids these days. The 8 year old scoffed; he knew a thousand things that would make this bumbling fool weak in the knees. He had read every adult book he could get his hands on, and he loved reading about things that idiots were trying to hide from him. The witnesses to this all muttered beneath their breath as he passed, "psycho", "nut job", and "belongs in the loonybin" were just part of the vocabulary used to describe him. "There is something wrong with that child." commented one of the teachers as he was tugged into the principal's office. _

Frowning, he remembered how many weeks of detention that outburst had gotten him, how many extra chores his parent's had given him. But then he recalled that bully's stop bothering him and Mabel, how kids twice his size had purposely avoided him, for fear of angering "The psycho-kid". He remembered how good it felt to finally be the one people feared, even the teachers had been wary of upsetting him, or at least the ones who actually heard his threat had been. Just as these thoughts entered his mind the shadows took him to yet another window and he peered in to find yet another familiar scene unfolding before him.

_Looking two or three years older, Dipper and Mabel stood on the school stage, performing their act. The open they had spent hundreds of hours perfecting, the one that had won them the talent show. Mable laughed as she cuddled with the rabbit they had removed from Dipper's new hat and Dipper flashed the adoring audience the grin that he had practiced in the mirror. He knew well enough that adults were suckers for Dipper and Mabel's cuteness, especially when the duo was dressed in matching outfits. He looked over at his sister, and smiled with the knowledge that all his hard work was worth it to see her happy and her wish to win the talent show was now fulfilled. Just thinking about his "hardwork" made him clutch his injured arm protectively, and rub through the silk fabric that he had bought with his allowance. The cuts underneath still hurt, despite the blood ritual being preformed a week ago. _

_The book was right! Everything went according to plan, I showed them real magic, and now we have them eating out of our hands. He silently thanked his great uncle for gifting him with the book on his tenth birthday. Mabel ran off to put the rabbit away, and Dipper climbed off the stage, smiling and saying thank you to every adult that stopped him. No more psycho boy now eh? No more, "There's something wrong with that child." anymore, eh? He stopped when he saw his parent's talking with a man in a suit. A child stood next to the man, and tried to pull him away, complaining quite loudly. "DAD! Can we please go home?" The man hushed the boy with a "I'm doing business right now Charlie, go play with your friends right now." The boy groaned and stomped past Dipper with a glare. Then the young magician heard something incredibly interesting, "I think that your children would make great traveling performers. Me and my company can easily supply you with a trailer, the profits would more than make up for a little sponsor ship." _

_His mother looked worried, "I don't know…there so young…" The man was ecstatic, "You saw how amazing they were, and this could send them to the collage of their choice, set them up for a large portion of their life, give them something to stand on in case of an emergency." They glanced at each other and the man gave them a card; "Think about it, eh?" They nodded and he turned, walking past Dipper with a grin, "Kid, you're gonna be huge!"_

The shadows had to drag him away from that memory, and he could hear whimpers and prayers for mercy as he approached the latest memory.

_"Dipper please…I changed my mind…" The boy rolled his eyes, and put a hand to the chin of his sister, tied to the frame of her bed. "Mabel…you know that you promised." "Yeah but-" "You wanted to know how to do the thing I can. And this…is necessary." He raised the knife above his head, "NO! I CHANGED MY MIND, I DON'T WANT TO KNOW. PLEASE DIPPER, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS…" He saw tears in her eyes, and he sighed heavily. Her big brown eyes were pleading with him, and he could feel his grip on the sacrificial knife slacken. But I need her; I can't ascend without a partner, that's what the book said! He looked at the weapon in his right hand, then at his eleven year old sister._

_Then he lashed out and watched as she shrieked in pain, and blood dribbled down the front of her arm. His eyes darted to the door as she began to cry, "Please Dipper...let me out...Okay, you did it…just please…" He turned back around and whispered an apology, before grabbing a gag and stuffing it into her mouth. Then, he slashed her again, watching as her cries turned to sobs as she wriggled on the bed. He slashed again and she almost broke the ropes. He walked over and tightened them. Then he slashed twice more and watched as blood pool on the sheets and his sister gave into the pain and stopped struggling. She just lay there, defeated. _

"No! You idiot! Leave her alone!" He ran forward, but the shadows stopped him from opening the window, and he could only watch as his sister was mutilated and tortured over and over again, by the eleven year old him. Then the shadows started to crawl into him, and he could feel the ground opening beneath him. Causing the pre-teen to fall backwards, and wake up with a start. Taking a quick look around, he noticed that, first and foremost, that the cavern was collapsing in, the second thing he noticed was that Bill had left a trail of burning footsteps in his wake. Then he saw a lump not too far away, a body wearing a burnt blue shirt. _MABEL!_

The magician ran over to her, and began checking his twins' vitals; her pulse was there but weak, filling him with relief and worry simultaneously. Noting that she had a large gash across the front of her face, he removed the shards of broken amulet from her hair, careful not to cut his fingers or her scalp. _I'm gonna KILL Cipher! No one tricks me, and beats up my sister. _"Mabel? Wake up! Mabel…please we don't have much time." One of her eyes fluttered open, and she peered up at him. "Mabel…We have to get out of here now!" She nodded and rubbed the top of her head, and then she glared back up at him. "Why didn't you just leave me to die?" He felt his throat close up, "Because…I remembered how much you meant to me, and how…I would never have made it this far without you. I need you. We're partners…" He extended a hand, "I'll forgive you for trying to kill me if you forgive me for messing you up…" She looked at the hand and then smirked, before taking it. "We're gonna go get revenge right?" "Oh totally, there's no way that an isosceles is gonna beat the Gleeful twins."

They broke into a sprint, the tunnels collapsing right behind them as they ran. Finally reaching the exit the twins were nearly blinded by the vibrant light which coursed down from the sky. But it was not sunlight; it was flashed between an aqua blue and a violet red. They heard booming laughter, and once their eyes had adjusted, they glared up at the now even more powerful Bill Cipher. He was floating high above, and the size of a three story building, he held giant metal triangle in his hands, and seemed to be absorbing the energy which streamed forth.

"HAHAHAAHA! HEY GRAVITY FALLS, YOUR GONNA BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE THE FIRST PLACE OT BE CONQUERED BY CIPHER! REJOICE, FOR YOUR LIBERATOR IS HERE! AHAHAAHAHA!" Mabel turned to her brother, "I tried to warn you, I tried to tell you that something was up, but did you listen? Nooooo! And now-" "Can we please discuss this after we have gotten out of the unstable mountain?" She rolled her eyes but nodded in agreement and the twins began descending the face of the mountain. Dipper made a note of the fact that the prisoners had escaped, this was good. _We can use them, and we're gonna need all the help we can get. _

_(63 minutes and 53 seconds until The Rift closes) _

"Okay what's the plan?" Dipper had just landed on the ground, and his question didn't even raise an eyebrow. Robbie was looking up at Bill's vortex of power in fascination, Wendy was growling like an animal, Mabel was rubbing her forehead, and Gideon was frantically searching through the journal. "Guys? Guys, we have to keep it together-" "LOOK OUT!" Dipper looked up as Pacifica screamed, and he dove to the side as a blast of energy went hurtling down towards them, it hit the ground and exploded, sending bodies flying backwards. Bill began descending towards the ground at a rapid pace, cackling the whole time. "NOW THAT I'M HIGH ON ALMOST GODLIKE POWER, YOU GUYS ARE THE ONLY THING STANDING BETWEEN BILL CIPHER AND THE REST OF THE WORLD! Sorry kids, but I'm gonna have to get rid of you." He raised a hand, and blue lightning went streaming down and coiled itself around his left hand, then he pointed one finger at them, and was about to let loose, when Dipper heard a familiar voice from behind him. "Take THIS triangle man!"

Water splashed into the golem's had, and Bill was stunned as thousands of volts of electricity coursed all over him, burning his clay until it smoked. The six of them turned and saw Soos standing on top of a fire truck, with the fire hose in his hands. "C'mon guys, get on the truck!" They all went running over to the truck, and Dipper was surprised they hadn't heard it arrive. Just as they were getting on though, Soos glared down at their nine year old companion. "Why is Gideon with you? Isn't he like, super evil or something?" Dipper pushed him towards the front of the truck, "Notimetoexplainjuststartdriving!" The handyman nodded, and climbed into the front seat, just as Bill regained his composure and grinned at them. Wendy grabbed the hose and sprayed him in the eye as the truck began to roll away.

Then two children broke out of the brush, and ran after the truck, both narrowly avoiding a blast of energy that Bill sent in their direction. "Please…Slow down the truck!" Then he recognized them, it was the Gleeful twins, the ones who had tied him and his friends up, let Bill torture _his_ sister, kidnapped _his_ Wendy, and tried to destroy the earth. The ones who had almost choked the life out of him, and had given Bill enough power to take over the world. He glared down at them, and realized why he hadn't recognized them. They were covered in dirt, scratches, and burns, and, since the first time he had seen them, they looked desperate. _Good, they should be. _He was about to tell them no way, and that they could face the consequences of their actions, when a hateful voice did it for him, in less words. "Not in a million years, you sadistic bastards!" He turned in surprise to see that the voice had come from Wendy, and she noticed his gaze almost immediately and glared back at him with fire in her eyes.

Then her dimpled face softened and the fire in her eyes seemed to disappear, replaced by shame. But after that brief moment she turned back and continued using the hose to try and prevent the young magicians getting close to the truck. The other version of him looked up regretfully, "We're sorry for what we did, but you need our help to defeat him…and you know it!" He jerked a thumb in the direction of the insane demon that was following and occasionally tossing balls of energy at them.

Dipper licked his lips and gazed back at Gideon and Pacifica, "Can we…uh, trust them?" Gideon shook his head, but Pacifica walked up to the edge and called down to them. "How do we know this isn't some kinda' trick?" The evil Mabel glared up at her, "We don't have our amulets anymore, and you have a fire hydrant, just let us up you idiot!" Her brother hushed her and stared into the eyes of his counterpart, "You've got two choices, gain two allies…or become a murderer and watch as you and your sister get blown you pieces. Your choice!" Dipper gulped and closed his eyes, trying to come reach the logical answer to this conundrum.

_They could help against Bill! But they don't have their amulets. But that means they can't hurt us...as much. Besides, we can't leave them here to die! They would do that to you and Mabel. That's right, and we're better than them because we will save them. Is being better than them more important than being more alive then them?_

These thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone tipping the ladder off of the truck, and letting hit trial across the ground. He opened his eyes to see Mabel gazing down as the counterparts, as they climbed up the ladder. Wendy ran over to her, "Are you crazy? Do you know what they _almost_ _did_? What they _did_ do?" the small girl bit her lip, returned the glare with tears in her dark brown eyes, "They don't deserve to die…no one deserves to die." Wendy's hard demeanor softened and the glow in her eyes started to fade. "I'm sorry kiddo…your right." She hugged Mabel, and then turned to help the Gleeful twins climb up. Dipper grabbed the other version of him and helped him up, while Wendy pulled the other Mabel up. The magician gave him a nod before giving a Mabel a brief thank you and calling her, "The only sensible person aboard." despite knowing that she reacted on emotion and not logic.

Then the heard a piercing screech and they saw a flash of black explode forth from the metal triangle, and go straight at them. They all dropped to their knees, but the black energy didn't explode, it stopped right above them, and arms began to stick out of it, some holding weapons, and some holding blue fire. Then the arms fell to the ground, and transformed into warriors made of shadow. The warriors spoke in a low garbled speech and attacked instantly. Wendy guessed their intention, and blasted two of them off of the truck; Robbie kicked one off and threw a second into one of the fire wielders. Gideon stabbed one of them with his Swiss army knife and smile to see it evaporate but screamed when one of them put a arm around his neck and raised him up, about to decapitate him with its scimitar. Then a knife went flying into the shadow warrior's eye and he evaporated, leaving nothing but one of the inscribed knives. Gideon looked over to see the evil Mabel giving him a slight smile, before cart wheeling over to destroy more of Bill's minions.

Her brother began using his incredible fencing skills to battle three shadow warriors at once, side stepping every blow. Mabel ran over to a glass case on the top of the truck and broke it open with her shoe, grabbing the fire axe inside and yelling to Wendy "Trade time!" the redhead saw the weapon and nodded with a smile, tossing the hose in the direction of her young friend as Mabel tossed the axe her way. The angry ginger grabbed it and began taking the shadow warriors part; two at a time. Mabel on the other hand, was having some considerable trouble aiming the hose. So Dipper rushed over and helped her, extracting a smile from his enthusiastic sister, before the two of them started knocking the warriors off like dust bunnies in the wind.

Bill neared the truck, blue fire beginning to circle his eye and mouth. "It's all coming TOGETHER! AHAHAHAA! YOU LIKE THOSE GUYS, LET ME SHOW YOU SOME OF THEIR FRIENDS!" The portal next to him shot two more blobs of energy, one of the crashing into the inside of the truck, and transforming into a swarm of tiny acid breathing leeches, which began devouring the right side of the truck. The other blob hit the left side and transformed into a swarm of chimpanzee sized cthulu-esque creatures, which shrieked and hovered above their foes, before tossing down balls of lightning. The brace less Mabel rolled out of the way and tossed two knives into the crowd, laughing as these creatures fell to the ground and bled unlike the shadow warriors. She leaped over and pulled the knives out of the bodies, before leasing them back into the crowd. Dipper and Mabel had just begun aiming the hose at the swarm when the ceiling that they stood on gave way, and they fell backwards with a scream.

Gideon leapt forward and grabbed Mabel's hand, but he was too small to support the height of her and her brother, and Robbie had to grab hold of him. Seeing a chance to kill multiple enemies at once, the tentacle bat monsters flew towards the group on the edge. Wendy leaped forward and killed two with one swing; the knife throwing Mabel took out three of them, but found that she had run out of weapons. Dipper Gleeful slashed one with his sword, and stabbed another, but got hit by a massive bolt of electricity, one created from the combined efforts of his foes, and he tipped backwards, towards the edge. His sister leapt in his direction, and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back onto the left side of the truck. He gave her a thankful smile but pointed and pulled her head down as four of the demons went flying down towards them.

HACK! HACK! HACK! They opened their eyes to see Wendy chopping her way through the swarm, her eyes glowing green again, she ignored the greenish blood that now splashed across her face. Dipper grabbed his sword and eviscerated the monster which flew above Robert's head. The teen had just pulled Mabel up, and was reaching for her brother, when Bill tossed another blast of energy in their direction. But instead of hitting them, it crashed into the road ahead of them, and causing earthen spikes to pop out of the ground. They heard Soos scream and hit the brakes, causing the truck to grind to a halt, and for the passengers atop it to go spinning off. The right side of truck crashed into the wall of stone, and, already damaged because of the demonic leeches, it collapsed, and Soos leapt out just as it exploded, and set fire to the nearby trees. The handyman looked around to see all of his allies scattered across the ground, most unconscious, but all at least slightly injured. Bill floated up to him with a smile, and flicked his hand, causing his "opponent" to go flying into the bushes.

Laughing hysterically, the pyramid headed villain raised a hand in the air, and the machine lowered itself and rested on the pillars of earth as it began to spit out all manner of creatures, and energy.

_(52 minutes, 51 seconds until The Rift closes) _

Stan didn't know how long he had spent inside this insane world, it felt like forever, but it also felt like he had only been here seconds. At first he had tried to grasp his surroundings, but it was like staring at a 3-D painting by Hieronymus Bosch, and trying to decipher the meaning while you had lost almost all of your vision. Everywhere he looked there were chaotic and unnatural creatures hissing and clawing and whispering and watching. Not only that, but he could see more portals opening up in the sky (walls?) of this dimension and he saw images of himself floating helplessly, over and over again.

It was too much for the old man. He tried to remember what Fiddleford had told his brother about this dimension, about what he should and shouldn't do once inside, but that was so long ago that he found it extremely hard to recall the specific instructions.

_A lifetime ago. _

And that day was so full of memories, so much had happened that day, so much that he couldn't distinguish little details like that. _No_, he decided, it would be better to close your eyes for most of it and try to regain your bearings when you land on your feet. This dimension had no real sense of gravity, so instead of falling downward he sort of just drifted around. Occasionally a strange creature which half flew and half swam would bump into him, and he would curse its ancestors (not really knowing if it had any actual ancestors, he was just guessing here). Then, just when it seemed as if he was going to float around this place forever, he heard a loud, and familiar cackling sound. Opening his eyes and turning, he saw that the portal was expelling demons and shadow warriors, most likely for Bill's plan. _No way Cipher, I worked TOO long and TOO hard to be beaten by an isosceles. _Then he thought about what those monsters were probably fighting on the other side.

Stan attempted to swim through the either, but found it excruciatingly slow. So instead he grabbed one of the passing demons, and held on as it tried to whip him off, "Ah, calm down you big baby." Just as he neared the portal though, he started to have second thoughts, glancing behind him; he saw some of the floating islands were being pulled in this direction. _Stanley could be on one of those, this could finally be my chance. _Then he gazed into the portal. Bill was laughing, and throwing children around like ragdolls. Now he was cornering one of them, Dipper it looked like, and creating a shadow blade on his right arm. _I've got to help them. _A second voice disagreed. _They were the ones who made him that clay body; they betrayed you and ruined the plan that cost you thirty years of your life. Besides, you'll have a better chance of defeating Cipher with Stanley's help. _He bit his lip and glanced between the portal and the islands behind him. _NO! You'll never get back in time! They may have made a mistake, but you can't leave them to die. Not after everything…_

He grit his teeth and looked back at the islands one last time, then turned forward and never looked back. _Not today Cipher. Your no gonna take anyone else from me. _Stan leapt from the beast, and charged towards the portal, speaking as he felt the energy ripple over his skin. "Sorry Stanley, you're gonna have to wait a little longer."

He screamed as the pure energy burnt his forearms, and he came toppling out of the portal, and to his knees. He heard laughing and looked up to see Bill laughing down at him. "STANFORD! I was afraid we would have to finish the party without you." Behind the golem stood a terrified Dipper, who had a bandage on his forehead and was covered in bruises and cuts. The old man growled and grabbed a rock as he got to his feet, "Leave him alone, Cipher, this is between me and you!" The statuesque monster laughed at that, "Your still not listening hungry-fish, don't you remember what I told you before I sent you into the portal?" Bill stepped forward and Stan avoided the swipe of his telephone-pole sized cane, but was hit in the chest by a blast of energy from the cyclops' eye. Dipper called his name, and as Stan lay on the ground he saw the boy run towards him.

Only to be swatted aside by his nemesis. The shyster screamed in rage and leapt to his feet, but the huge Bill floated out of the way and Stan fell back to his knees. "As I said before; _you aren't nearly as important as you think you are…_" A clay boot connected with his ribs, and Stan found the force of the dream demons kick sent him sprawling through the air, and crashing through the canopy of pines. His fall broke several branches and he hit the ground like a rock, groaning in pain as his bruised rib took more abuse. His glasses broke on the way down, and he felt pieces of glass slash across the right side of his face, and after brushing aside some stray shards he threw the useless frames away, and brushed the shards before closing that eye. There was an explosion in the distance, and he flopped over on his side, staring up at the glowing blue clouds which circled overhead. _GET UP! _He urged himself, but found that he was too spent, too broken. _Even if I did get up, what use would I be? I'm just an old man, and Cipher is practically a god. _

He thought of the looks on Mabel's and Dipper's face. That may have just been the last time he ever saw Dipper. He had been so obsessed with opening the portal and getting his brother back, that he had let everything slip out from under him. He could feel tears wetting his eyes, but was too exhausted to brush them aside. Instead he slumped over and instead at the ground to the right of him. There was something else, not too far away, big and black. He focused on its form with his good eye, and smiled when he realized what it was.

The beaten up 1978 El Diablo, the car he had used for the past thirty years, the one which had belonged to his long lost brother, stood not ten feet away, the door open, the car running. He slammed one hand on the ground and grabbed a nearby tree for support, throwing his back out as he raised himself to his full height. Running towards the device, he almost crashed into it due to his lightheadedness and lack of depth perception. Sighing he slid into the driver's seat and closed the door, taking only a moment to ponder how this car got out here. _The twins probably needed it to follow Bill. _He checked the fuel gauge, to see that the car was almost empty, it didn't matter, he only needed it for one last drive.

He stroked the ancient machine regretfully for a moment, then he hit the peddle and began to speed away towards the sound of high-pitched mocking laughter. Opening a tiny compartment on the side of the driver's seat, the elder silently thanked Fiddleford's ability to alter any machine as he buckled himself in, and pressed the button, gripping the chair arms tightly as a rocket engine stuck out of the back of the device and sent the car whizzing through the forest at an unprecedented speed.

_(45 minutes, and 29 seconds until The Rift closes)_

Dipper glared at the monster hatefully, Bill just kept laughing. _That same, infuriating laughter._ It never ended and it never began, and it seemed to come from everywhere. It was the laughter of a lunatic seeing how far he could push people, how much pain he could inflict. He was just toying with them. Then he saw a cloud of magic raised Pacifica into the air, and Dipper realized that it was her whimpering that he had been hearing. She had a black eye, blood stained her skirt and her left arm was bent backwards. The blonde glanced down at him hopefully; but looked back at him as Bill gave her a squeeze. She glared as her tormentor inspected her, and he giggled at how she looked when angry. "SORRY LLAMA, as much as I enjoy listening to other's pain, I'm not gonna have my moment of victory ruined by your more of your pathetic b****ing." The pre-teen grabbed shard of rubble and threw it at the back of Bill's head, causing the golem to stop laughing, and turned back to Dipper. "NICE MASTER PLAN BILL! Nice "moment of victory" YOU NEEDED A COUPLE OF TWELVE YEAR OLDS TO MAKE YOU A BODY, AND NOW YOU'RE PICKING ON CHILDREN AND OLD MEN!"

The dream demon glared down at him, and his skin began to glow red. He unclenched his fist and Pacifica fell to the ground with a scream. Stepping forward, Bill's immense shadow covered Dipper, and the pre-teen detective began to feel pain inside his mind. "PineTree…you had a chance to run, save yourself, save your sister," As he said this, Dipper caught sight of his fore-mentioned sister, she was lying on a rock, and seemed to be just waking up. "-instead you chose to save a girl you barely know, and used to hate. When in fact, she will die anyway in the oncoming destruction." He picked up his victim, and Dipper struggled against the massive hand, causing Bill to clench and Dipper to start losing oxygen. "You could have gone east; I don't intend to destroy the ENTIRE continent."

As Dipper wriggled in the mad god's grasp, he noticed his sister picking up one of the fallen throwing knives, and stumbling towards the demon which held her brother. "I'm not gonna lie PineTree, you were a worthy "adversary". Smartest person in this town, shame though…" Mabel raised the knife. "…about your sister…" Dipper turned back to Bill as the demon said this, and was met with a predatory grin. Then the cyclops swiveled around, and slapped the earth in front of Mabel, sending her flying into the woods. "MABEL!" Dipper tried to slip out of Bill's hand, but the demon tightened his grip, and the boy gasped for breath. Bill laughed the hardest he had yet as tears sprung to Dipper's eyes. The enraged boy growled and hissed like an animal, and began screaming at the cruel monster.

"C'MON! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? JUST END IT…." he began to sob and Bill's laughter died off. The pre-teen glanced up, and wiped the tears from his eyes to see that their almost seemed to be regret in the dream demon's eye. Then it was gone, and the demon raised one burning hand into the air, "Sorry kid, it's all part of the plan." Just as Bill muttered this confusing sentence, Dipper heard a roaring sound, and turned to see Stan's El Diablo zipped towards Bill, a rocket engine protruding from the back of it. Stan stuck his head out of the right side window and screamed "LET GO OF MY GREAT-NEPHEW!" Much to Dipper's surprise. Bill complied, and the youthful detective fell to the ground. Just as he rolled through the dust and glanced up to see his great uncle leap forth from the car, and groan in pain as he rolled across the ground.

The abandoned car charged ahead and crashed into Bill, exploding in orange and blue flames, and pushing the golem backwards, and causing him to stumble back into the portal. The explosion reached the portal, and Bill slammed into it violently, causing the machine to break and explode with energy. A pillar of pure energy shot forth form that spot and stuck the sky, causing the clouds of cosmic energy to start to dissipate. Pieces of cooked clay and shattered stone showered all around and a cloud of raised dust filled the air, causing the injured tween to cough violently. Dipper stumbled through the dust and found that the one piece of Bill's body which remained the head. The eye and teeth had been completely shattered, but the high pitched voice still emanated from it. "You think this is over PineTree? HAHAA! It never ends…haven't you figured it out yet? We're just gonna keep doing this over and over again until I win." Dipper walked over to the head, and began stamping on it, Bill's voice becoming more and more distant as he crushed the remains. _"The end…is never…the end…PineTree…the end is never...the end…and in the end…your gonna burn with me."_ Dipper kicked it one last time and watched as it crumbled to pieces.

Hearing his great-uncles cough, Dipper followed the sound of the hacking coughs, and arrived at a collapsed Stan. The old man seemed to stare at him in almost resentment, then he sighed and stared to drift into the unconscious. Noticing the blood which stained his suit, Dipper bit his lip, "Don't worry, we're gonna get you to the hospital, I just need to make sure Mabel is alright." The old man did his best to nod, and Dipper could tell that every breath was painful. He took one last look at Stan, before running towards the woods where his sister lay. As the dust dispersed he noticed Soos helping a bruised Wendy to her feet, the other him regaining consciousness, and Robert picking up Pacifica. He didn't see Gideon, but he was too distracted to let that bother him. Instead, he rushed through the wall of bushes, and found Mabel sprawled out in front of a rock. Blood dripped down the side of the stone she had collided with, and Dipper sunk to his knees. "N-no…_no_…M-Mabel…please…Mabel…please wake up." He put a hand to her bruised cheek and saw that there were tears pooled in her eyes.

The image of her, lying here, trying to call out for him but being unable to, dying alone while she thought he was dead, ran straight though him, and chilled him to the bone. No, it would end like this, it couldn't. Could it? "Mabel…you can't die, c'mon we're gonna get you to the hospital, you're gonna be fine, you're going to get married, and have kids, and be the world's greatest mother. Y-you can't die on me now, n-not after everything we've done, everything that we've learned. I-I…I need you, more then you can ever know, without you, I-I'm nothing." His voice cracked on that last bit and ears stung his eyes and listened to her chest but found her heartbeat slowing. "N-no…it is not gonna happen like this…" He grabbed her, and with much effort, he raised her. Grunting, he began to carry back to the clearing. She muttered something and he paused glancing down at her and gulping, "Don't worry, I'm gonna fix this you're not gonna…" She muttered louder, and he felt her pulse and found it even weaker.

Realizing that they would never make it to the hospital in time, tears returned to his eyes, and hatred for Bill swelled inside him. The cloud above began to pour. "Don't worry Mabel, I'm gonna fix this, I-I-I'll get one of those time machines, or find some kind of resurrection sell, I'm not gonna let you die, don't worry." His twin moaned in pain, and he leaned forward hugging her tightly. "Oh god, I'm so sorry this is all my fault! I promise I'll fix this, I promise!" Eventually his repentance turned into undecipherable sobs, and the young boy lost himself in the belly of grief, seemingly no way to escape the hellish reality of a life without his sister. _I'm going to make Bill pay; he's not going to get away with this._

She moaned in more pain, and he stroked her forehead. "It's okay, y-y-your going to be alright…you'll see…shhh…" He began humming to her, hoping to provide some comfort to his sister in her final moments. _"…You are my sunshine…my-my o-only sunshine…"_ He sang in a low melancholy voice, his eyes drooping, as his spirits sunk with every verse. _"You make me *HICCUP* happy…when skies are blue…" _The rain poured down harder, causing his dried blood to liquefy and spread across his face and arms. His throat felt too tight, too full, and the lyrics came out broken beyond redemption. "_Oh…p-please don't take…m-my sun*HICCUP* my sunshine…away….oh please…"_ He broke down and kept pleading as he leaned his head against her shoulder.

After a moment a tender hand was placed on his shoulder, and he heard shushing saw two arms closed around him. He turned, expecting to see Pacifica by the size of the arms, but instead he saw Mabel staring back at him. She was giving him a sad, brace-filled smile, her dark brown eyes twinkling in the darkness created by the gloom and canopy. _Wait a second, she has braces…_

Realization hit him like a freight train, but just as Dipper put two and two together, his sister leaned forward and hugged him. He was stunned for a moment, but then he hugged her back, clinging to her with all his strength. She whispered in his ear, speaking in a low but determined voice, a voice he was afraid he never would have heard again. "Don't worry Bro; _no one's _gonna take away your sunshine away."

He opened his eyes and cried out when he saw a pair of hateful dark brown ones returning the gaze. His counterpart was standing not five feet away, and glaring at him with monstrous rage. The sound of her brother's surprise caused the innocent Mabel to let go of him and turn to make an "Eeep!" nosier when she saw the dark magician. He giggled and gave them a broken smile full to the brim with resentment, Dipper was about to say something, although he didn't know how it was he could comfort his doppelganger, but the other him interrupted him with a low voice which choked on emotion. "Yay, my sister's dead. Let's dance on her remains, that'll be _real_ fun!" Mabel stifled a smile, "To be fair, that sounds like something she would do." The boy stepped forward and backhanded her, causing the pre-teen to fall backwards. His eyes were filled with burning tears and he scowled at her, "Don't you **DARE** judge my sister you ignorant whore!" She winced at the nickname and he stepped forward ready to attack, when a punch slammed into the side of his head, and he staggered to the side and whipped his head back to see the other Dipper helping a tearful Mabel to her feet. "Oh I'm sorry…do you not like hearing the truth you insufferable idiot?"

Dipper shook his head and ignored the insult, "I understand how you feel man but you can't-" "I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! MY childhood was a nightmare! My great uncle was a sadistic creep! My life isn't perfect, so I'm the bad guy! I get everything I worked so hard for pulled out from under me. You get your sister; you get a gaggle of friends to draw companionship from, YOU GET A FAMILY WHO TREATS YOU LIKE A F***IN' PERSON! And what do I get? I GET A DEAD TWIN! I GET A LIFE OF MISERY AND DEPRESSION BECAUSE THE UNIVERSE HATES ME! So I deserve to scream and shout, to punch and kick a little. I deserve it! I deserve retribution; I deserve peace, I DESERVE MY SISTER!" Dipper shook his head, and pulled his sister further back, trying to prepare himself or another attack. "And If I can't have her…then NEITHER CAN YOU!" He leaped forward with a knife in his right hand. Dipper tried to stop him, but the pre-teen detective was shoved to the side.

Mabel raised her arms for protection, and braced herself for the pain. But it never came. There was a dull thudding sound, as a heavy branch slammed down on the back of his head, and Dipper's enraged counterpart fell over, and lost consciousness. Pacifica stood right behind where he had been standing, holding the branch in her hands. She sighed and stared at them, a sad look on her face. "The creep got what he deserved." No one said anything, none of them nodded along with the proclamation, the words just sat there on the stale air. The blonde thanked Dipper for saving her, and told them that Gideon was severely injured, and they needed to get him to a hospital. The twins nodded, and Mabel helped Dipper pick up his unconscious counterpart, she looked worried about the corpse of other her, but Dipper told her that they would perform some sort of burial once Stan and Gideon were patched up. So they entered the clearing, dragging the mumbling magician with them. 

Although they couldn't see it, Bill Cipher was staring at the corpse of Mabel Gleeful, and giggling ecstatically.

.

.

.

* * *

_**YAY for long chapter, sorry this took so long. This is the second to last chapter, if you haven't guessed yet, I plan on making a sequel to this (after an appropriate amount of break time). I hope you have enjoyed, I'm afraid that the final chapter may be uploaded three - four days from now (I'll do my best quicker but it's sort of out of my hands).**_


	13. All coming together

**1****3**

The Rift was 21 minutes and 12 seconds away from closing when Wendy picked up and began to carry the injured Gideon, and when Soos and Robert helped move the unconscious Stan. Once the band of misfits got into town, people began crowding around them, blaming them for the storm and the pillars of energy that kept slamming into the sky. Mabel, who was bone tired, reverted to her "Stan voice" and started yelling at everyone nearby to "move out of the way or help us move these fatally wounded people!" that ruse was convincing enough that Sheriff Blubbs and Deputy Durland lent them their car, which they found handcuffs and a gun inside. After packing into the car like sardines, they handcuffed the evil Dipper's arms and legs, and began to explain to Wendy and Soos (who was the one driving) why there were evil versions of them, why Robbie was dressed like a college professor and used words like "astonishing!" and why Gideon was with them and was not insane. While in the backseat, Gideon had told his companions to return to the Bottomless pit, the knowledge that the rift would soon close weighing heavy on his mind. But Pacifica was adamant about staying with him (which put a smile on the white haired boy's face), and Robert refused to leave the two of them unprotected in a "strange, and bizarre" dimension.

The evil Dipper woke up just as they arrived and began screaming and rolling about on the floor. Dipper noticed that Wendy regarded his counterpart with disgust, and, despite knowing better, he felt a tiny bit hurt by it. But he pushed hat from his mind, and asked Soos to stay in the car and make sure that his doppelganger didn't escape. Everything was a blur after getting inside, orderlies lifting Stan onto a gurney, a woman asking who Gideon's parent's we putting Stan down as Gideon's legal guardian, Manly Dan rushing in and hugging his daughter with all his might. Helping Wendy come up with a logical story about why she couldn't have called and why she was covered in bruises, hugging each other because they had been through so much in the past three days that they were exhausted mentally, physically, and emotionally. And then Stan woke up, and they were allowed to enter his room.

If the poor old man was looked anymore bent out of shape then he would have been a piece of modern art. Bandages were wrapped around the right side of his face, and around his chest, and his torso. He gave them a weak smile upon their entering but it was interrupted by a series of violent coughs. They sat down on the bottom of the bed, and Mabel and Dipper both gave him a firm hug as he recovered from his coughing fit. "Woah, easy their kids, you're going to hurt me more than Bill did!" That was meant to be a joke, but even its owner couldn't find it in himself to chuckle. Once the hug had ended he licked his lips and leaned forward, "Now I want you two to know that I'm not angry, I'm just happy that you're both alive. But can one of you please explain to me what you've been doing over the past few days?"

The twins shared a look, then Mabel nodded (since she didn't understand this nearly as well as her brother seemed to) and Dipper began to explain about the portal, the alternate reality, the Gleeful's, returning and escaping only to find that Bill had tricked their alternate selves and was godlike in power and stature. During the story Stan's face turned from skepticism, to surprise, and eventually to pure confusion. "So wait a second, you're telling me, that people you both hate, one of which has tried to kill you multiple times, were the ones who brought you back here?" Dipper and Mabel nodded simultaneously. Stan took a second to process this, and then he nodded. "Alright, I believe ya'."

Dipper glanced at the floor and then back up at him, "Now that we've explained everything, maybe you could clear a few things up for me." Stan's gaze shot up, and a single thought ran through his mind. _Uh-oh. _"How come you knew about Bill? How did he know you? We never told you about him until today, but he acted like he knew you while he was beating you up." Stan licked his dry lips and looked ready to speak, but then hesitated. "And why were you inside that portal thing? Who built that thing anyway? It just seemed to come out of nowhere…" Stan seemed to be contemplating leaping out of the window. Mabel leaned forward revealing her own questions, "How come you had that rocket thingy and you didn't share it with us?" The shyster took a deep breath and prepared himself to speak. _C'mon, this is your chance, tell them everything, they deserve the truth. _"I ran into Bill a few times…" Dipper frowned, "I told you guys I knew about the mysteries of this town, and uh, well I maybe tried to control a few of them when I was younger. And I ran into Bill, and I stopped messing around with that stuff not long after. I never knew that you guys had met him."

His self resentment grew considerably.

Dipper and Mabel seemed to buy that, the boy was about to ask a question when Stan continued. "Bill knew I was going to try to stop him, so he threw me inside that portal–machine-thingy. As for who built it, I uh, I really don't know. And the reason I never used the rocket was because, well, I had McGucket add that to the car a while ago, when I was younger, but now I'm too old to use it, and it costs too much to get the fuel. Is that uh, all your questions?" They glanced at one another, and both nodded. "Well I'm really tired, so could you two let me get some sleep?" Dipper nodded, Mabel looked a little hurt (which broke his heart) but she got off the bed as well.

Just as they reached the door, the twins turn back to him, and Mabel spoke. "You know how we said that the Gideon from the other universe helped us get back and fight Bill?" Stan nodded, he could tell how nervous his great-niece was due to the fact that she was avoiding eye contact, "Well he uh, sorta got hurt…and now he's stuck here…" The senior realized where this was going. "He needs a place to stay, and so does the other Pacifica and Robbie." The old man raised his hands, "Uh-uh, no way…not gonna happen!" "But they need somewhere to stay! And it'll only be until we can figure out a way to send them back."

"NO! My house is already totaled, there is no way that I'm going to be able to have it repaired AND harbor three more people in my house." Dipper spoke up, "They sort of saved our lives, multiple times over, so um, we kinda owe them." The elder groaned and placed a hand against his face, "Fine. They can stay for two weeks. After that, they're on their own. Kapeash?" They nodded, and opened the door. However, just as they were exiting the room Mabel spoke. "We also put Gideon's medical bills on your bank account." Then the door slammed shut, leaving an incredibly angry Stan to shout "YOU DID WHAT!?" at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Gideon Gleeful felt like the happiest nine-year old in Oregon, and most likely was. He had just been let out of Juvenile Hall, and was being returned to his hometown, Gravity Falls, in this father's car. He looked out the window at the forest with a wicked smile on his face. _Soon revengeance shall be mine. I shall smite the Pines family, and rule the town with an iron fist. _He giggled at his tyrannical plans, and his father asked him what was so funny. "Oh nothin' father, I was just thinking of the looks of on my friends' faces..." He looked out the window at the full moon in the sky, the moon stared back greedily and Gideon noticed his old friend. "...when I surprise them with ma' return."

* * *

Dipper and Mabel were sitting outside Gideon's room; Pacifica exited the room and gave them a small smile, before speaking. "He's gonna be fine. He'll need crutches though..." Dipper spoke up, "We convinced Stan to lodge you guys for two weeks, or until we find a way to send you back." She sighed in relief, and sat down to the left of Dipper. "I uh, never properly thanked you, for saving me." Dipper blushed, "It was just the right thing to do." She shook her head, "No. The right thing to do would be to run, try and save yourself. But you...you stayed and fought against something a thousand times better." She bit her lip, and he all of a sudden the junior detective noticed how closely she had leaned against him. Mabel said something about the water fountain (Dipper wasn't really listening), and Dipper watched her leave but turned back, and found himself mesmerized by his friend's deep blue eyes. "Not to mention...you were never rewarded." She leaned close enough that her lips almost touched his, and he felt his heart begin to race.

Then he heard Soos shout his name, and he turned to see the handyman was running towards him. Pacifica pulled back, and closed her mouth, he could see the pink rising on her cheeks, and she turned to Soos, refusing to look at her. He rose, and avoided eye contact as well, just as the man-child reached him. "I'm really sorry dude, I tried to stop him but he grabbed the gun, and now I don't know where he is-" Dipper raised his hands, "Woah, calm down dude...what happened?" His dough faced friend looked almost ready to cry, and Dipper sighed, "It's okay dude, take a few deep breaths." Soos nodded, took a few deep breaths, and then he spoke. "The evil you broke out and said "never tie up an escape artist" then he grabbed the gun and made me give him the keys. Then he drove off, and he was really good at driving for a twelve year-old. All though he was speeding..." Pacifica shot up like a bolt, "Are you saying, that Dipper Gleeful is out there, and is twice as psychotic as before?" Soos nodded, ashamed. Pacifica turned to see that Dipper he was just as worried.

* * *

"So I wipe these people's memories, and in return you give me mine back?" Fiddleford McGucket stared up at the floating rectangle, still in slight disbelief. However, he had spent the last two days stumbling around in a haze of amnesia, and at this point he didn't really care how untrustworthy the rectangle seemed. He just wanted something, anything, to remember. The rectangle, named "Bill" (a silly name for a rectangle according to Fiddleford) nodded as best he could and stuck out its hand. _"You're only supposed to erase their memory of these specific kids." _Bill said while handing him a picture of a young white haired boy, a slightly older, enthusiastic blonde, and a well dressed teenage boy. Bill handed him a second photo, it was of remarkably similar two children of different genders dressed blue, both smiling for the camera, the boy was wearing a strange looking pendant. The demon handed him a second pair of photos, this one was the people he was supposed to wipe the memories of these children from. "Why these kids? Did you kill them?" The rectangle told him it was a dream demon, and Fiddleford didn't know much about demons, but he wouldn't put it past one to kill a bunch of innocent children.

_"No, I didn't kill anybody! These kids just went missing, and there not coming back anytime soon, so, I want you, to erase all those bad memories. You think you can do that EyeScar?"_ The man licked his lips, he did not like that nickname, and he did not like what this could be entailing. He knew that this every sense of the word. However, his want for memories, for family, for personality, for something (anything) to cling to, was much too great to be impeded by "logic" or "morals", things that humans rarely if ever based decisions off of. "Deal." He extended his hand, and shook the demon's.

It felt cold and lifeless, not to mention that the texture was unlike any material he had encountered (the subconscious memories of what things felt, tasted, and smelled like, would stay rooted in the back of his mind).

Then golden fire exploded forth and began crawling up his arm. At first he screamed and tried to let go of the demon's hand. But Bill's grip was far too strong, and he calmed down when he realized that the flames did not burn, rather, they seemed to be icier than their master's touch. The fire dissipated into the air, and Fiddleford could just picture the smug grin that Bill would have been flashing him right now, if he had a mouth. The demon let go of him and began to float into a spinning beam of light, speaking louder and faster than before.

_"Remember EyeScar...REALITY IS AN ILLUSION, THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM, BUY GOLD BYYYE!"_

* * *

Dipper glared into the pouring rain which slammed into the windshield. He spoke to his passenger in a low tone, the tears which ran down his cheeks the only thing that revealed any emotion. "Don't worry...I'm gonna fix this, one way...or another..." he glanced over at the corpse of his sister, "...I'm going to get my sister back."

He turned on the radio and smiled to the tune which played. As the young magician sped forward Dipper Gleeful began to hum to the song which played, the melody drowning out the sound of the rain which pelted his vehicle. _"You are my sunshine…"_

.

.

**_Trailer for sequel: _**

**Welcome to your life **_Dipper drops a black fluid onto the corpse of his sister._

**There's no turning back **_Mabel steps into the portal, chains wrapped around her waist._

**Even while we sleep **_ Gideon wriggles around in his bed, clearly distressed._

**We will find you **_Pacifica tries to scream, but a tentacle wraps around her mouth as a needle presses against her neck. _

**Acting on your best behavior **_Stan where's a yellow eye patch, and walks with a cane, showing of bits of scrap and glowing stones._

**Turn your back on Mother Nature **_Robert begins to cut a Gompers the goat, watching as the blood spills around the picture of an eye._

**Everybody wants to rule the world **_Gideon__ stands atop a tower, a knife against Mabel's neck._

**It's my own design **_Dipper creates a triangle from candles_

**It's my own remorse **_Mabel stares down at her glowing hands and sobs _

**Help me to decide **_Stan watches as Bill raises Dipper and Mabel in the air_

**Help me make the most of freedom **_Dipper dances with Wendy, his feet stand on her boots._

**And of pleasure **_Pacifica kisses Dipper_

**Nothing ever lasts for-ever **_A massive explosions shakes the entire valley, and makes the sky open up into a dark void_

**Everybody wants to rule the world**_ Bill sits a throne surrounded by horrifying monsters_

**There's a room where the light won't find you **_Ten people in hoods stand in an ancient room, around a triangular portal_

**Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down **_The temple crumbles to the sound of high pitched laughter _

**When they do, I'll be right behind you **_Mabel stands behind her brother, with an axe in her hands._

**So glad we almost made it **_Stan reaches forwards, but a clawed hand pulls him back into the darkness_

**So sad they had to fade it **_A humanized Bill smiles down at Dipper and removes a business card_

**Everybody wants to rule the- **_Gideon Gleeful and Dipper Gleeful duel on top of a burning roof_

**Everybody wants to rule the- **_Reverse Bill floats above two adults in a large bedroom_

**Everybody wants to rule the- **_An army of horrific monster stampedes towards an army of shoddily dressed people_

**The...World... **_Dipper's eyes glow yellow, his skin is diamonds, and his breath is flames_

.

.

.

_The wax head of Larry King hops out of the rumble of the shack, and turns to the camera. He clears his absence of a throat, and speaks. _"Hello my friends! I was supposed to interview The Infamous Fly but unfortunately he's been kidnapped by a flock of gargantuan Prussian ibis, so he left note that I'm supposed to read..." _He positioned himself so that it was easier to read."_**The sequel should be out in late April or early May (Sorry for the wait, but I don't want this one story to consume my life, and I want the sequel to be perfect). If you liked this, then check out my other stories and follow me (There will be a teaser trailer for the sequel released eight days previous to when I release it). Thank you for all your positive feedback, and for looking below the surface of my work, it inspires me to write better and care more, because I am doing this to try and improve my writing, I want to be a good writer, I want to bring happiness to the world, and I want to do the greatest thing a writer can. Leave you wanting more..." **_Wax head-of-Larry-King reads a little more to himself. _"Ahh, who writes this mush? I could do better in my sleep!" _Just then Agent Trigger picks up the head, and stuffs it in box labeled "Government property" despite the enchanted dummies' protests. He turns to the camera with a glower, _"You're never gonna find out how that Author note ends unless The Infamous Fly put us in his story!" "TRIGGER! Just turn off the camera!"_ Trigger glances over in the direction of the shout, and sighs audibly. Then he glares up at the camera and punches it as he yells. _"CENSORSHIP FOREVER!"


End file.
